WTFudge
by xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks
Summary: Sequel to A Parental Guide. MAKES SENSE WITHOUT READING PREQUEL. Rosa's back, along with Brendan, the Marauders, Lily and Mary. Includes house parties with Slytherins, seven minutes in heaven and reunited relationships. SBOC. JPLE. OCOC.
1. Chapter 1

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** OK. Welcome to the sequel to A Parental Guide! So this may start out not that funny but I promise you it will get more amusing and the plot will get a lot more interesting as well. Oh and even though they aren't at Hogwarts, the Marauders, Lily etc. will still be main characters in the story.

Fluff

-x-

_"Take a break..." _I groaned and turned over in my sleep. _"We probably won't see eachother that often..."_ My grip tightened on my bed covers, as I pulled them further over my head and burrowed down into my bed. _"Yeah. I know."_ I squeezed my eyes shut. _"So, that's it. We're both agreed?"_ I opened my eyes, knowing there was no point trying to get back to sleep. _"Yes. That's it. It's over."_

I threw the covers off the top of the bunk bed in frustration and lay still, staring up at my ceiling. I had finished Hogwarts two weeks ago and just as school had finished, so had my relationship with Sirius. And I was fine with it. Of course. Fine. Which is why I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why I couldn't stop kicking myself for agreeing. Things had been going fine and, although I hated to admit it, I might have possibly... slightly... been falling in the-four-lettered-word-that-I-refuse-to-say with him.

I groaned again and covered my face with my hands, trying to think straight. We'd only been dating for four months... was that a long time? How the hell was I supposed to know?

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY! RIIIIIIIIIIIISE TO GREEEEEEEEEEET THE DAYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed hysterically and almost toppled over the edge of the bed. Brendan yelled and swore loudly as his head collided with the bottom of my bed when he sat up too fast. "RIIIIIIIIIIIISE AND SHIIIIIIIIIIIINE! GOOOOOOOD MORNING, GOOOOOOOD DAYYYYY!" The bedroom door was flung open and in waltzed Mum waving a feather duster around and singing at the top of her voice.

"OH! BRENDAN! ROSA! DARLINGS! YOU'RE ALREADY UP!" Mum sang, twirling over to the window and throwing the curtains open. Brendan hissed somewhat like a cat and dove back under his covers.

"MUM CLOSE THE EFFING CURTAINS!" His muffled voice shouted out at her.

"Hmmm? Sorry, dear, I can't hear you!" Mum said back, now humming the tune of _Walking On Sunshine_ under her breath and attempting to a do a little tap dance to match.

"Mum, what are you wearing?" I asked, horrified, as I noticed her outfit for the first time. She was wearing the exact same french maid outfit that Bambi had worn to our end of year party. Except Bambi wasn't a mum and Bambi wasn't middle-aged and Bambi was a slut.

"Oh, this old thing..." Mum said in a falsely careless voice, though the striking of a dramatic pose gave away how much she delighted in dressing like a teenage girl. I continued to stare in horror at the short, short skirt my mother was wearing. Brendan's hand appeared from under his bundle of covers.

"What? OH GOD! MUM! DON'T BEND OVER!" Brendan roared, clapping his hands over his eyes, as Mum flashed him her lacey pink underwear.

"Well, how else am I supposed to clean!" Mum said sniffily. She gave Brendan a huffy look, before stomping out of our bedroom and slamming the door behind her. I leant over the side of the bunk bed and looked down at Brendan. He caught my eye and shook his head.

"What sort-of person comes to dust their children's room at 7am on a Saturday morning? Dressed as a french maid, none the less!" Brendan asked in disbelief.

"Ours does, that's who," I replied, sighing. I jumped down from my bed and made my way groggily over to the wardrobe.

"Rosa, I say this because you're my sister and I love you and because I have to be seen with you- you look like absolute shit," Brendan said. I gave him a look of disgust.

"I am really feeling the love, Bredders," I scowled at my reflection from across the room and realised that Brendan was right. My hair hadn't been brushed in days, there were dark circles under my eyes and I looked like I was about to turn into a zombie at any second.

"Don't call me that! It makes me sound french!" Brendan said angrily.

"How the hell does it make you sound french?"

"Bredders? Bread? Baguette?" I gave him a blank look. He sighed. "Never mind. You need more than one brain cell to understand." He hopped out of bed himself, squinted at his own reflection and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't speak loser!" I shouted after him.

"GRYFFINDORK!" He called from the bathroom.

"BASTARD!" I yelled.

"GRYFFINWHORE!" Brendan called back.

I stormed over to the door of the bathroom, "DRAG QUEEN!" Brendan turned around and threw his arm around my neck, cutting off my air way, "OW! GET- OFF- ME!"

"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" Brendan shouted, spitting his toothpaste out into the sink. For a gay guy I had to admit he was pretty strong.

"NEVER!!!" I said, only to have the arm around my neck pull harder, "OW!"

"BRENDAN! ROSA! IF YOU TWO DON'T PACK IT IN RIGHT NOW!" Mum's voice shouted up the stairs.

"SHE STARTED IT, MUM!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

Our shouting was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "ROSA! GET THE DOOR!" Mum sounded so angry that I didn't even bother trying to argue. Brendan released his hold on my neck and I rushed down the stairs. I walked past the kitchen, shooting Mum's back a glare as I passed, and unlatched the door.

"Hello?" I opened door, expecting it to be a sales man or the post man complaining that Bagira had knawed his way through another letter bag, when I got the shock of my life. "Bridget?" I gasped. In front of me stood my 17 year old cousin, Bridget, fully equipped with a ton of shopping bags and suitcases. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh. I quit school last year, got a job, got fired, so can I stay with you? OK, thanks!" Bridget babbled, flashing me a quick smile, before she pushed her way past me and into the house, "Oh my god, has your house like shrunk or something?! I'm sure it wasn't this small before!"

"BRIDGET!" Mum squealed and she rushed out of the kitchen and threw her arms around my cousin.

"Yeah, hey Aunt Susie. Mum won't let me back in the house and Dad's cancelled my credit card, can I stay with you?" Bridget asked.

Mum's face lit up with a smile, "Of course you can! Stay as long as you like!"

"OK. Which room is mine?"

"Oh, one second... BRENDAN! Come down here! Guess who's turned up! Come say hi and show her to her room!" Mum called out to my brother. There was silence and then Brendan appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down. If he had looked disgusted before, it was nothing to how his expression was when he noticed Bridget. A fake grin quickly replaced the look of horror but I grinned. Bridget is a bit too... materialistic for Brendan's liking. I know, Brendan's exactly the same, but what can I say? My brother is a filthy hypocrite.

"Bridget. Hi." Bridget returned Brendan's smile with an equally as fake one and you two of them gave each other an awkard hug, "How have you been?"

"Oh my god, it's been AMAZING! Quitting Hogwarts-" I tripped on the door step on my way back in the house, "-was the best thing I ever did! Of course, I did get fired, but everything else was brilliant!" I let my cousin continue with her ramble, as Mum hung onto every word and Brendan searched anxiously for an escape, while thoughts rushed through my head. Bridget had gone to Hogwarts? How had I not known that? She must have quit the year before I started. She would have been in the same year as I was, which meant that she was bound to have known some people in my year.

"Hey, Bridget!" I shouted out, as my Mum lead Bridget into the living room. Bridget stopped and looked back at me over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"What house were you in at Hogwarts?" I asked casually.

"Gryffindor. You?" She replied, eyeing me carefully.

"Gryffindor too." She grinned at me.

"OH MY GOD! I bet that means you knew my ex-boyfriend!" I shrugged; the truth was I hadn't really gotten to know anyone in my year apart from the Marauders and Lily's friends.

"Errr... I don't know. Possibly."

"Does the name Sirius Black ring any bells?"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when my life became a whole of a lot more complicated.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **Chloe04, Sarah's Scribbles, azoriangt, podge17, christina, Cassie93, Lugia Smiles, Alistersunshine, SerenityRose016, crazylily, summersgirl2526, oOo Endless Rain oOo, Snuffles-sweetie, Jente Bidernais, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Urulokiwen **and **STRAWBERR1** for reviewing this story.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** OK. Welcome to the sequel to A Parental Guide! So this may start out not that funny but I promise you it will get more amusing and the plot will get a lot more interesting as well. Oh and even though they aren't at Hogwarts, the Marauders, Lily etc. will still be main characters in the story.

- Fluff

-x-

"BRENDAN!" I hissed angrily, hammering on my brother's door to no avail, "Open the door!"

"I... think... I've got the flu... I don't think I'll... be able to come out of my room... until Bridget's gone, Mum," Brendan said weakly, in between the fakest coughs that I had ever heard in my entire life.

"It's me, you idiot! Not Mum! Besides Bridget is really nice! You're just jealous of her, face it!" I said and felt quite insulted that my brother had mistaken me for our mother. There was silence. I could tell that Brendan wasn't going to open the door unless I gave him an absolutely amazing reason to. "Bridget used to date Sirius!"

There was thump, hurried footsteps and then the door was flung open, "Are you sure?" Brendan asked, staring at me with a mixture of disbelief and suspicion.

"Of course I'm sure, you moron!" I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know?"

"She said she used to go to Hogwarts and I asked her what house she was and she said Gryffindor, so then she asked me if I knew her ex-boyfriend and I was thinking that the chances were small but the chances of knowing him were one thousand times larger than actually flipping dating him! Brendan! What do I do?" I explained the situation, feeling very much as though my life was going to end at any second.

Brendan sighed. He quickly glanced down the hallway to make sure that Mum or Bridget weren't anywhere in sight, before pulling me into the bedroom with him. He steered me over to the bed and forced me to sit down, "OK. First thing we're going to do is breathe. It's not that bad. You broke up with him. The chances of you actually seeing him again are slim. Well, apart from the fact that you're in the same outer friendship group. Ok, the chances are considerably big... but we can sort through this. You just owl Sirius-"

"I can't just owl Sirius!" I told Brendan.

"Why not?"

"We broke up with eachother. What am I supposed to say? Hi, it's your ex here, just telling you that you dated my cousin. I'm in a hell of a load of deep shit now because of you. Anyway, hope your well, bye!" I said sarcastically, folding my arms. Brendan glared at me, telling me that now wasn't the time for my hysteria caused sarcasm.

"Look. People break up all the time. You might as well start talking again anyway, you'll probably be spending a lot of time together..."

"Yes, but that defeats the point! We broke up because we wouldn't be spending enough time together after Hogwarts!"

Brendan sighed, "You owl him or I will."

"Fine!" I said, admitting my defeat grudgingly. I sat down in front of the desk and dipped my quill into some ink, staring cluelessly at the blank parchment laid out in front of me. What the hell was I supposed to say? All jokes aside, we were hardly on the best of terms at the current moment in time. I sighed, before beginning to write.

-x-

"What did you say?" Brendan asked, reappearing in our room half an hour after I had sent the owl.

"I said that we needed to talk and that it's important."

"Oh no," Brendan groaned, "You didn't, did you?"

"No, I just felt like telling you I did! What's wrong with what I wrote!"

"For a start it sounds like you want to talk about the break-up-" I groaned, "- and that you probably want to get back together with him-" I buried my face in my hands, "- oh and that you want to have an indepth conversation about feelings-"

"Nooo!" I said, unable to believe that someone could read so much into half a dozen words. If what Brendan was saying was true then there was no way on earth Sirius would agree to meet. Shit. "Brendan... I'd really appreciate it if you gave me some time alone, so I can wallow in my own self pity," I walked over to the window and pressed my fore-head against the glass, looking down into the garden.

"Yeah, no chance, darling. There's no way I'm spending time with Bridget, so you can feel sorry for yourself!"

"Why? Because she's more fashionable?"

"She's not more fashionable!"

"Oh my god..."

"She's not! Those boots she was wearing were so last season! I told her that and she said they were back in fashion this summer, so I checked on the internet and it said they weren't... but then maybe they haven't got next seasons trends online yet... damn, maybe I should ask if I can borrow them..."

"Brendan?"

"What?"

"Sirius is standing in our garden..."

"Oh really, interesting. Yeah, so do you think I should go apologise and see if I can fit into those boots? If she says no I can always borrow them when she's not looking," Brendan said and I could tell that he hadn't been listening to a word I'd been saying.

"Sirius. Is. Standing. In. Our. Garden."

"Right... WHAT!" Brendan shouted, pushing me out of the way, so that he could get a good look, "Where? I can't see him? Oh, he must be knocking at the..."

"DOOR!" We both shouted in horror.

"Quick, Brendan! Distract Bridget and Mum!" I told him, hurrying out of the bedroom door.

"No fricking way!" Brendan replied, horrified.

"Brendan, do it!" I shouted angrily. I skidded down the stairs and ran down the hall. I tripped over Bagira and swore, as I landed on the floor, just in time for a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I heard Mum say in the living room.

"Oh no, Aunt Susie, I'll answer the door. It's the least I can do after you let me stay," Bridget replied and she appeared in the doorway to the lounge.

"NO!" I shouted hysterically and I grabbed onto Bridget's ankle, stopping her on her way to door.

"Err, Rosa? Why are you holding onto my leg?"

"... I just wanted to see... how smooth your legs were. I need some new waxing strips. Mine are absolutely awful..." I lied, faking a look of amazement as I looked at Bridget's legs, which, thankfully, were smooth. I had no idea what I would have done if Bridget had legs hairier than a gorillas. Bridget gave me a look, that clearly said that she thought I was just a tad bit insane, before she shook her head.

"Well, I need to answer the door, so if we can continue this conversation later..." Bridget trailed off, giving me another weird look. She reached for the door handle.

"NO! Please! Let me sweep the door step first!" I exclaimed.

"But-"

"No, no, no need to thank me! I insist! I wouldn't want you to slide on all the... dust and... stuff..." I said and I pushed Bridget back into the living room, legged it to the door and threw it open.

"Hey Willow," Sirius greeted breezily. Dammit, he was looking as sexy as ever. The only thing that really been keeping me going was the hope that he'd perhaps grown an extra leg or shaved his head and had by some miracle become hideously ugly. His hair was messy, a look that only one of the Marauders could pull off, and he was wearing a black leather jacket along with some black jeans. I peered around him and saw a rather gorgeous looking motor bike parked on the road. I took a look at my own outfit and wished that I hadn't just thrown on a pair of Brendan's jeans and a faded smiley face top that I'd had for years. I realised that I must have been glaring at him (and eyeing him up), so I decided to hurry up and get to the point.

"OK, usually I would be all up for an awkward silence (as you well know) but I really need to sort something out with you," I said in a rush. I beckoned for Sirius to follow me and hurried around to the other side of the house. He gave me a confused look but followed without complaining.

"I get the feeling you don't want people to know I'm here..." Sirius stated, though there was a hint of a smile on his lips. I could feel my cheeks heating up and pretended to look around the garden to make sure that no-one was watching us or listening to what we were saying.

I pulled him closer and lowered my voice, "Exactly. Now, I need to say this in a hurry, because any second now my cousin is going to come and answer the door and recognise you and then I am in a hell of a lot of trouble!"

"Why? I know your cousin?"

"Yes. She used to go to Hogwarts." I told him.

"Shit. I got off with her, didn't I?" Sirius replied, though he didn't look at all worried.

"My god, all I have to say is she's a girl who went to Hogwarts and you know you've got off with her!" I said, rolling my eyes at him. Sirius merely shrugged. "You actually dated her."

"... ok, Rosa, you're really going to have to find a way of narrowing the number of girls down."

I sighed in frustration, "Her name's Bridget Daltrey. She was in Gryffindor. Our age. Remember her?"

Sirius grinned suddenly and ran a hand through his hair, "Hell yeah, I remember her. She's YOUR cousin?" I glared at him. I knew that it must have been hard to believe that Bridget, a tall, slim blonde, was related to me, a normal-looking, shorter girl. "She was hot. And a very good sh-"

"OK! Enough with my cousin's sex life!" I interrupted loudly.

"Right. So, what's the problem?"

"Well, I think it's best she doesn't know we ever dated..."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, smirking at me.

"Because we used to be close and I doubt she'd appreciate me moving in on her ex!"

"Right. What if I say no to this plan?"

"... You wouldn't dare," I said in deathly whisper, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Maybe I would. Anyway, does this mean that I'm free to make a move on her?" I let out a sigh of frustration and pushed past him, heading back to the house. "I guess that's a no?"

"Do what you like, Sirius. I don't care." I shouted over my shoulder.

"You shouldn't. We never happened, remember?"

"Oh, get over it!"

"I'm not the one who seems bothered here."

"I'm not bloody bothered! And at least I don't turn up at my ex's house uninvited!"

"You owled me, Rosa, not the other way round!" Sirius reminded me.

"Yeah, but at any point in that letter did you see the words 'come round to my house'?" I said. He shook his head and I took a deep breath, "Could you please just not tell Bridget we were dating? In fact I think it would be better if we say we don't like each other... shouldn't be that hard..." I added the last bit under my breath but I could tell from the unreadable look Sirius was giving me that he had heard what I'd said. "Will you do that?"

"Possibly. I'm going to now, anyway. See you, Rosa," Sirius said and he began to walk back to his motor bike.

"Possibly? What does possibly mean?" I shouted at Sirius, as he got onto his motor bike and the engine started.

"I thought you were clever!" Sirius replied loudly over the sound of the roaring engine. I glared at his retreating back, as he drove off, before returning to the house and closing the door behind me.

Brendan was waiting for me with an expectant look. I turned to look at him with a hopeless expression, "So. That went well."

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **Maraudess, funsize, Padfoot x, summersgirl2526, STRAWBERR1, Ao Me Oni Urufu, azoriangt, FreeSpritSprite, K-aos with a silent a, wishfuldreams11, DeLaReyDeLaRey, Cassie19 **and **Amber16** for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** So... as I warned you, this story will be slightly complicated. LOL. Erm... but please keep reading! And it may be slightly crazy as well but craziness isn't always that bad, right?

- Fluff

-x-

"Rosa, we're going shopping," Bridget said over the dinner table one night, "Brendan's coming too." I frowned. I had sworn to myself that I would never go shopping with Brendan, who acted like a kid in a candy shop whenever we entered a shop and spent hours fussing over what to buy, before eventually deciding that actually he didn't quite like the shop as much as before and spent the entire journey home complaining about the lack of decent shops in Hogsmeade and muggle London.

"Erm, I don't know..." I faltered.

"Go on. It will do you some good to get out of the house. You can't keep moping around about Si-" Mum tried to say but I quickly cut her off.

"ACTUALLY Bridget, I was thinking of doing some tidying up in my room. It's a right tip at the moment. There's some of Brendan's underwear in there from last month." I told her. It wasn't a complete lie, as I had found a pair of Brendan's somehow-gone-green underwear the day before.

"Yep! I need to help her, don't I?" Brendan agreed. I glared at him and mouthed 'get your own excuse' while Bridget was looking down at her plate.

"Oh, please Rosa," Bridget pleaded with me, pouting. I sighed, trying my hardest to ignore Bridget's puppy dog eyes. Just say no Rosa, I thought, it's not that hard. No. N-O. No way. Sorry but I can't go.

"Fine," I said, admitting my defeat.

"Yes!" Bridget shouted triumphantly, "I know we're going to have so much fun! We'll be going to Hogsmeade, of course! Oh my god, we might even see some people I used to know before I left... wow, it will be like a shopping trip school reunion!" I tried to look excited, I really did, but my expression only managed to twist itself into one of confined pain.

"Brendan, you're going too," Mum told him.

"But Mu-um!" He moaned. Mum just glared at him. Brendan pushed his plate away and sulked, muttering under his breath about over-bearing parents. I put my knife and fork on my plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry for my shepherd's pie.

"You two can wash up," Mum said lightly, getting to her feet and stretching, "I'm off to bed. Bridget dear, you can go and unpack some more of your belongings."

"OK," Bridget replied brightly. She waved goodbye to us, before walking out of the kitchen, closely followed by Mum. We waited until we were sure that they had both gone upstairs and turned to look at eachother.

"We need to think of a plan fast or we'll end up spending the day shopping with Bridget," Brendan said. He turned the taps on and dropped a plate into the already soapy suds.

"How many times, she isn't a monster! She's really nice!"

"Put it this way- I've been shopping with her. You haven't. She spends four times more time in a shop than I do."

"... What's the plan?"

"When it's time to leave for Hogsmeade, I push you down the stairs, you break a few bones or so and we 'tragically' have to miss the shopping trip so that you can go to casualty!" Brendan explained. I looked at his expression and saw that he wasn't joking.

"Why do I have to be pushed down the stairs?" I asked, frowning.

"Because ordinary people aren't born with looks like these," Brendan said, gesturing to his face. I snorted and shook my head, taking the clean plate from Brendan's hand and drying it with the tea towel.

"You do realise I'd probably break my leg and be on crutches for months!"

"Yeah but then you'll get the oppurtunity to buy those really cool krutches with the rainbow colours!"

"As oppose to buying some really cute clothes in Hogsmeade! I don't think so, Brendan. It's a bit too 'desperate'. I'm sure we can surive a day in Hogsmeade with Bridget."

"Rosa, you do realise that if you go to Hogsmeade you'll probably bump into Sirius... and Bridget will recognise him..."

"... Make sure you push me head first, ok? I don't want to break my legs, so if I go head first it will be easier for me to land on my arms instead."

-x-

Brendan and I finished doing the dishes, agreed on the plan and went to bed. It was only 9pm but we didn't have anything better to do and I knew that the rest of my night would only have been spent listening to Brendan bitch about Bridget's fashion sense (or lack of). So I fell asleep without too much bother and I was in the middle of a rather nice dream, where I turned up at James' house, stole Sirius' motorbike and went on a road trip to New York. I was in the middle of buying a £2000 hand bag using Brendan's credit card when I was woken up by deafening music. Now when I say deafening, I mean that my whole bedroom was shaking with the gigantic vibrations from the music.

I sat up in bed, wondering what the hell was going on, when the door to the bedroom was flung open. I could just make out the dark outline of a person standing in the doorway. I screamed hysterically and Brendan woke up and screamed hysterically. My first thought was to attack, so I grabbed the nearest book and lobbed it at the intruder's head. "WHAT THE FUCK, WILLOW!" Oh. My. God.

"BLACK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!" I shouted. Sirius swore again and turned the light on. I was clutching my covers like a shield, my arm raised ready to strike again with another book, Sirius was standing in the doorway, clutching his eye, and Brendan was watching us both from his bed, his mouth wide open.

"Most girls would be glad to wake up in the middle of the night to find me standing in their room," Sirius replied arrogantly.

"Really? Well, apart from the fact you almost gave me a HEART ATTACK, I'm jumping for joy right now!" I exclaimed sarcastically, clutching my chest as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Why are you in our house?" Brendan demanded to know, eyeing Sirius with a less than warm exprssion.

"Well," Sirius began, purposely brushing past me as he moved to sit on the edge of Brendan's bed, "It could be because of the house party."

"HOUSE PARTY!" Brendan and I shouted.

"We didn't organise any house party!" I told Sirius.

"I know. Your mum did."

"WHAT!" Brendan yelled. He flung the covers off his bed and got to his feet, "I am going to kill that woman!"

"It's not that bad actually. Your mum's a pretty good party host. It's the best party I've been to in a while." Sirius informed us.

"Then WHY did you come creeping into my room in the middle of the night?" I asked angrily.

Sirius shrugged, "No idea. Nice night dress, by the way." He smirked at the pink, frilly, far too short night dress that I was wearing after discovering that all my other night clothes had been dyed bright yellow when Mum had made the mistake of making Brendan load the washing machine. I blushed and quickly got to my feet. Brendan was still stomping about the room, swearing angrily, as he searched for something to wear.

"You know that's the second time you've blacked my eye,"

"Your eye isn't black yet." I replied, glaring, wishing that I had lobbed the book just a little bit harder.

"What do you think? Which outfit is better for scolding Mum? Red-" He held the red top up against himself, "-Or the blue-" He held the other top up. Sirius disguised his laughing with a coughing fit and I just rolled my eyes, before pointing to the blue one. "I'll be five minutes. Try not to kill eachother by then." And before I could protest, Brendan had grabbed me by the arm and thrown me out of the room, along with Sirius.

"OK. Right." I said, "I'm going to go and kill my mother." I shoved the book that I was still holding into Sirius' hands and hurried down the stairs. After almost tripping on an almost horizontal pair, who I recognised as Ravenclaw sixth years, I stormed my way into the living room. The music was so loud that I had to make my way through the room with my hands covering my ears. The weird thing was that the only people I seemed to recognise were Slytherins. "MUM!" I roared and gained more than a few weird looks, when everyone noticed my outfit. I blushed and pushed my way past a group of stoned Hufflepuffs (whoever said Hufflepuffs were innocent were so wrong) and into the kitchen. There I found the rest of the Marauders.

James came running upto me and threw an arm around my neck, "Roosa... fancy seeing yoooo here..." James slurred, squinting at me and taking a gulp from the bottle of vodka in his hand.

"James, you're in my house, where did you expect to find me at 1am in the morning?"

"Sorry, Rosa. He's had a few too many vodkas." Remus apologised, grinning at me.

"Hmm, I can see that..."

"Have you found her yet?" Sirius appeared suddenly at my shoulder.

"No. Take James." I removed James' arm from my neck and put it around Sirius'.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said, biting his lip and sharing a grin with Remus over his head.

"LILY! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST ME!" James shouted suddenly.

"Erm, James, mate, it's Sirius... JAMES!" I burst out laughing, as James started licking Sirius on the cheek. Sirius pushed him away and wiped his cheek with a look of disgust.

"Wow, Sirius. All this time you were getting with different girls when the answer was right in front of you: you're gay!" I said, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"No wonder the two of you were always so fond of sleepovers, eh?" Remus joined in and the two of us continued to laugh. Sirius narrowed his eyes at us, though he couldn't hide the fact that he was finding the whole situation hilarious.

"Oh my god, Sirius, is that you?" Everyone froze and I stopped laughing instantly. Bridget had appeared in the kitchen and she was looking at Sirius in a way that made me almost angry. It wasn't jealousy... I refuse to say it was jealousy... but there was definitely something about the look Bridget was giving Sirius that suggested old feelings hadn't died when she had left Hogwarts. Great. Just what I needed.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **Sarah's Scribbles, podge17, dingleberryhuff, crazylily, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, oOo Endless Rain oOo, FreeSpritSprite, whatsername104, wishfuldreams11, funsize, SerenityRose016, summersgirl2526, Alistersunshine, Maraudess, Padfoot x, Lugia Smiles,****STRAWBERR1, DeLaReY-DeLaReY, Ellemay, Cassie93 **and **Holly** for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** 3 chapters in 3 days. I think that's a record even for me. I have a question (that most of you won't see as I doubt you bother reading A/Ns) for everyone who reads this story. Do you think you could perhaps help me by looking for a song that perhaps reminds you of the Sirius/Rosa relationship as it is at the moment? Because I find that I write my best for this story when I'm listening to music that applies to the story. Even if the song doesn't directly link to their relationship but some how reminds you of it, please post it. So if everyone who has song suggestions could please post in their review that would be really great. Thanks. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, as I still suck at writing Author's Notes.

- Fluff x

-x-

Everyone stood, frozen in silence. Bridget was still smiling flirtaously at Sirius, who, much to my growing anger, was openly checking her out. "Hey Bridget," He said smoothly, running his hands through his hair. Remus and Peter exchanged cautious glances, clearly not sure what to say or do. I could only assume that Sirius had already told them about the current situation when he had told James... I sneaked a glance over at James, who was grinning dazedly at each of us in turn, as if not quite sure why everyone had suddenly gone very silent.

"It's so good to see you again!" Bridget exclaimed and she walked over to Sirius and hugged him. Sirius hugged her back and winked at James, who was too pissed to notice, over her shoulder. I tried not to seem bothered this, though it took all my will power not to start screaming. Calm down, calm down, _calm down_. I kept repeating the same two words over and over in my mind but unfortunately this seemed to be requiring my entire attention. I took a deep breath and looked up from the floor. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I said, feeling very self-concious.

"I said, I thought you didn't know Sirius," Bridget repeated. Panicking, I ran through all the excuses I could think of in my head and tried to find one that didn't involve admitting to Bridget that I had dated her ex boyfriend without realising it.

"Sirius? OH! Black, you mean! I don't... well, I guess hating someone doesn't really count as knowing them, does it?" I replied coolly. Sirius glared at me and all I could do was pray for a miracle, as that was what it was going to take for me to get out of the situation without being murdered by someone. My bet was that it was going to be Bridget or Sirius.

"You two hate eachother?" Bridget asked and I felt really guilty when she looked slightly put out at this information. I could tell that Bridget had hoped that I had been on slightly better terms with her ex (and possibly next) boyfriend. I really hated lying to the person who had been my playmate since I was 2, especially because deep down I knew I didn't hate Sirius. That much.

"Yep. I can honestly say that Willow pisses me off more than anyone else I know." I glowered at Sirius but he refused to look at me. Probably because his eyes were too busy glued to Bridget's arse.

"At least I don't sleep around..." I muttered quietly. Sirius managed to tear his gaze away from my cousin's behind long enough to scowl at me.

"Yeah right, the term Gryffinwhore was discovered when you came to Hogwarts for a reason!" Sirius declared. My jaw dropped. Things were getting far too personal for my liking.

"I thought it was Ravenwhore?" Peter piped in. Everyone turned to look at him. He smiled weakly. Remus shook his head in a pitying way and James was making over-exaggerated tutting noises, which reminded me of Lily in an extremely strange way.

"Sirius, you created the word Gryffinwhore and insisted we call it you all through 5th year," Remus reminded his best friend.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, "Whatever. Anyway, the point is that Rosa and I hate eachother."

"Yep." I nodded my agreement.

"Aww, don't be like that Sirrrrius! Lily said I wasssss supposed to get you bacck together!" James slurred again and he sloshed his drink all over Remus' shirt.

"What?" Bridget asked, the smile fading from her face.

"OK! JAMES I THINK YOU'VE HAD ONE TOO MANY VODKAS!" I stated very loudly, grabbing James by the arm and yanking him away from Bridget and Sirius. Perhaps by some strange, very unlikely circumstances, Bridget had suffered temporary deafness and not heard James' comment.

"Why did James say he had to get you back together..." Bridget said, glaring at me. Or not.

"He didn't mean Sirius! Of course not!" I tried to fake a laugh but only let out a sort-of high-pitched squeak, "He meant... Peter!"

"PETER?!" The Marauders, including Peter, shouted in disbelief.

"I guess our secret's out now, Peter. You see, Bridget... Peter and I have had an on-off relationship since I arrived at Hogwarts this year... and we broke up recently... due to the fact... that I cheated on Peter." I informed the very shocked group. Bridget and James gasped in horro.

"Which is why I called her a Gryffinwhore," Sirius explained, looking like he was quite enjoying making me look a complete idiot.

"Oh my god, Rosa! How could you do something like that!" Bridget said angrily.

"Errr... animal instincts, I guess." I told her uncertainly. Sirius snorted. Bastard.

"Who did you cheat on Peter with?" Bridget demanded to know.

"Malfoy," Sirius said.

"WHAT!" I roared.

"Rosa, Rosa, Rosa..." Sirius sighed, smirking at me behind Bridget's back in a patronising way, "Denial won't get you anywhere." Denial?! The only thing I was in bloody denial about was why I had ever dated Sirius! If I had just stayed away from him in the first place, then none of the embarrassing and humiliating things that had happened to me would have happened!

"B-b-but... FINE! But I was drunk!" I said.

"You can't blame your mistakes on alcohol, Rosa," Bridget joked, grinning at me. After the initial shock, she seemed fine with me cheating on Peter... well, a lot finer than she would have been if she'd found out about what had actually happened with Sirius.

"I know-"

"ROSA!" Brendan burst into the kitchen, looking like thunder. He looked like he had stepped fully-clothed into the shower, except instead of water, he was drenched from head to foot with the home-made (probably spiked) punch. I didn't need to ask to know who had done it to him.

"You found Mum..." I stated rather than asked.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE WOMAN'S GONE AND DONE NOW!" Brendan shouted, staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I replied, wondering what the hell could have made Brendan so mad.

"S-S-S-SHE'S... I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!" Brendan yelled hysterically.

"BRENDAN! JUST TELL ME!"

"Mum's... dating..."

Alice appeared in the doorway behind Brendan, smiling at me, "Hey Rosa! Wicked party! By the way, I just saw your Mum and Snape getting off! Seriously perverted! Some randomners were filming it on their phones... I think they were a bunch of druggie... Slytherins... not that it's too hard to guess..."

Why some randomners were filming it on their phones I never found out, as I only had enough time to say, "Snape's my step-dad?", before I fainted.

-x-

**Please R&R! **(And read the Author's Note if you haven't!)


	5. Chapter 5

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **Sarah's Scribbles, Alistersunshine, Cassie93, SerenityRose016, azoriangt, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, crazylily, Amber16, jayley, steffyla, wishfuldreams11, funsize, Maraudress, Eveline, STRAWBERR1, Snuffles-sweetie, Padfoot x, oOo Endless Rain oOo, summersgirl2526, DeLaRey-DeLaReY, FreeSpritSprite, BrazenFerlie **and **Holly** for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** Next chapter up! Two days to go guys... well, two for me because I'm going to the bookstore on the 20th... ok! Let's just say 3 days to go!

Enjoy!

- Fluff

-x-

"She's waking up, I think..." Sirius' voice was ringing in my head and I wondered faintly whether perhaps I had finally gone mad. What with my Mum and my brother and everything else, could anyone really blame me? I didn't fancy being shipped off to those men in white coats, though, and put in a room, where doctors came and watched you through the barred windows. I shuddered at the thought of it. "She just moved!"

"Maybe it's just a newly developed twitch or something," My brother said.

"We're not all like you, Brendan!" That was Bridget.

I opened my eyes and looked around the kitchen, "Please tell me it was just a bad dream!"

Sirius, who was sitting on the floor next to me (everyone else was standing), laughed. "Unfortunately for you, no."

"I can't believe Snape's my step-dad!" I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

"At least he's older than you," Peter offered unhelpfully.

"BY TWO MONTHS!" I shrieked, removing my head from my hands and glaring at Peter. He backed away slowly from me.

"Look, it's fine. His family are rich, right? So all you have to do is get Aunt Susie to marry him and then you can bump him off AND not only will you be rid of him but you'll also be filthy rich!" Bridget exclaimed gleefully. Sirius laughed again and I felt a pang.

"Well, I might as well go and hex my new daddy into oblivion," I announced. I pushed myself up from the kitchen floor and, after almost toppling into the sink, got to my feet.

"Not the best idea. That's what I tried to do and, well," Brendan broke off to point at his still soaked clothes.

"BUT we did manage to get the dudes with the phones!" Alice informed me with a grin.

"Yep and thanks to that I got myself a new flip phone," Brendan said, also grinning.

"ANYWAY, enough with all the depressing stuff!" Bridget said loudly. She stepped into the middle of the kitchen, put her hands on her hips and smiled slyly around at everyone, "I think it's time for a bit of truth or dare!"

"Fine, as long as it doesn't turn into kiss, kiss, kiss or kiss," I told them.

Bridget shrugged, "That seems fair to me, everyone else up for it?"

There were various nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Where shall we play?" Remus asked everyone. Everyone looked at Brendan and myself. We looked at eachother and sighed.

"OK! We can use mine and Rosa's room but I swear they'll be hell to pay for anyone who so much as spills a drop of vodka on our carpet!" Brendan said, trying to sound threatening.

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Sirius replied.

"Let's play then!" Bridget said happily.

Everyone trooped their way upstairs to my room. Once we'd thrown a pair of Ravenclaws off Brendan's bed and cleared some of the crap off the bedroom floor, we all sat in a circle and, using an empty coke bottle, began to play. There were eight of us; James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Brendan, Bridget, Alice and me. "I'll go first," Alice said, as soon as we had sat down. She reached over and spun the coke bottle. It stopped half way between Sirius and me...

"Sirius! Your go!" I said quickly.

"It's half way between, Rosa," Sirius pointed at the bottle.

"He's right," Brendan said. He was directly opposite us so there was no way I could accuse him of not being able to see and I couldn't accuse him of being biased either because it didn't take a genius to figure out that if Brendan had to pick between Sirius and myself I would win every time. Not because I was his sister but because he disliked Sirius so much.

"Yes, but... Sirius can do it!"

"No, you can,"

"Why the hell do I have to!"

"I know how to solve this. You both have to be involved in the dare, which means that you two have to kiss!"

"No way! I thought we agreed it wasn't going to be kiss, kiss etc.!" I said angrily.

Alice smiled, "Well, is there any other dare you can think of that a boy and a girl can do together?"

"I can!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, she meant something NON-perverted! We could always just... hug and stuff," I suggested. Everyone looked at me with disbelief.

Alice faked a yawn, "That sounds wonderful, Rosa, but I think we'll stick to kiss."

"For 30 seconds," Bridget added.

"Willow, it can't be that hard," Sirius started to say, "It's not like we haven't done it bef-" I cut him off by hurriedly pressing my lips against his. I knew his game. He knew that I would have to kiss him to shut him up. In fact he knew I knew he knew. Saying that, kissing Sirius wasn't complete torture. The fact he was an excellent kisser helped just a bit. It wasn't until around two minutes later that I suddenly realised that everyone had agreed on 30 seconds. And that we were probably looking like we were enjoying the kiss a little too much. My hands were in Sirius' hair that wasn't too bad, compared to Sirius' hands on my arse. So I did the only thing I could think of. I bit Sirius' tongue. Hard.

He pulled away almost instantly. "Fuck!" Sirius shouted, raising an offended hand to his jaw. He glared at me. "You bit me!"

"Sorry," I replied and although I said it in an off-handed way, I did actually mean it, as I really hadn't wanted the kiss to end.

I looked up and saw Remus, Alice and Peter smirking at me. James was too busy playing with the shoe laces on his trainers to notice, Brendan looked ready to explode (again) and Bridget was looking at us suspiciously. "What?" I asked. That's right, play cluess, Rosa...

"We said 30 seconds," Brendan said through gritted teeth.

I faked a look of shock and horror, "Oh my god! I thought you said... 3 minutes!"

"30 seconds. 3 minutes. I can see where you made the mistake." Alice told me, smirking.

"Well, we did..."

"Sirius, did you?" Bridget asked. Sirius looked up and her gaze locked with his. There was silence, during which I held my breath, not daring to breathe. Sirius sighed.

"Yeah. It was an honest mistake. Why would we want to be kissing eachother? I mean, we hate eachother!" Sirius said, attempting a laugh. I tried to laugh too but the sound seemed foreign to my ears and my body wouldn't allow me too.

"OK. I think as they went over the allowed time, Rosa has to do seven minutes in heaven with someone." Bridget exclaimed. I could tell she didn't seem too convinced by our lie but she wasn't questioning us any further.

"What?! Why am I being punished! Sirius didn't either!"

"Because... I can't think of a reason so because I say so," Bridget said, shrugging.

I sighed, "Fine!"

"Right. Go and wait in my room with the lights off." Bridget told me and she grinned.

I groaned but walked out of the room as told to. I went into Bridget's room and sat on her bed in the darkness, still able to taste the alcohol from Sirius' mouth. Five minutes passed, before (finally) the door creaked open and someone walked in. They sat down on the bed beside me and moved straight in for the kiss.

"Woah, woah! Hold on! Who is this first?" I stopped them quickly.

"... it's Sirius," The voice said.

"No it's not!" I scoffed. "Who are you really?"

"... James..." The voice tried again.

"OH MY GOD! PETER!" I shouted.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **podge17, crazylily, Alistersunshine, FreeSpritSprite, Cassie93, AmberEyes16, funsize, oOo Endless Rain oOo, queen5657, TheRedBandit, BrazenFerlie, SerenityRose016, wishfuldreams11, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, summersgirl2526, crazy yaoi freak, dingleberryhuff, Maraudess, STRAWBERR1, Sarah's Scribbles, Ellemay, DeLaRey-DeLaReY, K-aos with a silent a, Holly **and **Lugia Smiles** for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** I've read Deathly Hallows. I went to get it at midnight and finished it at 1pm on the 21st. I'll just say I'm a very happy bunny. 

Enjoy!

- Fluff 

-x-

I stumbled blindly over to the other side of the room and flicked the light switch on. "Dammit!" Peter cursed, "How did you know it was me! It could have been any of the other boys!"

"Because Brendan's my brother and Remus isn't sad enough to pretend to be someone else!" I replied angrily.

"What's wrong with kissing me?" Peter asked and he looked slightly hurt. It wasn't because he lacked good looks because, like all of the Marauders, he was at the least quite handsome. Truthfully, James, Sirius and Remus were all better looking than he was, but it wasn't because of his looks why I refused to kiss him.

"You pretended you were Sirius! That's just wrong!" I said.

"Yeah, but-"

"AND then you pretended you were James!" I exclaimed in disbelief. I stopped when I heard sniggering coming from the other side of the bedroom door. I scowled and threw the door open. The truth or darers fell into the room, laughing hysterically. "Haha, very funny." I sat down on Bridget's bed, glaring at everyone, as I waited for them to stop laughing. It was another five minutes later before they did so.

"So, did you kiss Peter?" Sirius asked. I looked over at Peter, who gave me an almost pleading look. I knew I owed him one.

"Yeah. I did." That sure as hell wiped all the smiles off their faces.

"Oh my god, really? We thought you wouldn't dream of doing so because you dated- I mean... err, we didn't think Peter would let you do it, because you cheated on him with Malfoy!" Alice said, quickly coughing in an attempt to cover up her almost fatal mistake. But Bridget noticed.

"OK! Someone had better tell me what's going on right now, before I hex you all so badly that even the healers won't be able to fix you!" Bridget threatened us all. When no-one said anything, she sighed and pointed her wand at Peter, "Fine. Peter, you're first."

Peter let out a terrified squeak, "SIRIUS AND ROSA DATED!"

"PETER!" I shouted, now wishing that I hadn't said I had kissed him.

Bridget lowered her wand and looked over at me. I quickly looked down at my feet. I saw her turn to Sirius instead, "What? You dated my cousin?"

"I didn't know she was your cousin," Sirius replied honestly.

"Yeah but she knew!"

"No, I didn't! Well, I knew you were my cousin obviously, but I didn't know you dated Sirius until after we'd finished!" I explained to a disbelieving Bridget.

"If you're finished, then why were you both getting it off in there," Bridget asked, gesturing angrily toward my room.

"Good question," Brendan agreed, narrowing his eyes.

"Because it was truth or dare!" I argued.

"Yes, but you were snogging over the alloted time," Bridget told me.

"We lost track of time!" I said.

"OR because you still have feelings for him!" Bridget accused.

"NO I do not!" I replied.

"Rosa, just give it up," Brendan said.

"EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET!" Sirius shouted suddenly. We stopped arguing, although Bridget and I were still glaring angrily at eachother. "There is NOTHING going on about Rosa and me! If there was then it wouldn't be anything to do with you lot anyway! Bridget, Rosa's obviously sorry, as am I, but you can't blame us because neither of us knew that the other one knew you, or in my case dated you." He glared at me and I knew he was blaming me for lying to Bridget in the first place. I looked away.

"Ok... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you when I realised that you had dated Sirius," I admitted to Bridget with an apologetic expression.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't have done that to me intentionally."

"I'm sorry for not telling you too, Bridget," Brendan managed to say, though it seemed to take a great deal of effort.

"Willow family hug!" Bridget shouted happily, grabbing me by the neck and pulling me into a rib-crushing hug. Brendan tried to escape but I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the hug too. The three of us stood there, me turning very red in the face, partly from lack of oxygen and pure embarrassment. Eventually Bridget released us and quickly tried to regain her an attitude of complete coolness. "Anyway, I think we should get back downstairs."

"Yeah, I..." Brendan trailed off, as shouts from downstairs could be heard over the music. Everyone exchanged confused glances, before I pushed my way out of the room and hurried down the stairs.

"NOOOO! ALBERTO!" A voice was shrieking. I gave Brendan a worried look and walked into the kitchen. Mum was standing by a sizzling frying pan, staring down at a sobbing Larry on the floor. He seemed to be clutching a piece of meat of some sort.

"Mum, what did you do to him?" Brendan asked in disbelief.

"Nothing! Everyone was feeling peckish so I came into the kitchen to cook the octopus," I could barely hear Mum's babbled explanation over Larry's hysterical wails of "ALBERTO! ALBERTO!".

"Octopus?" I said and I realised why Larry was in such a bad state.

"Yes, and he followed me in, tried to attack me with the frying pan, grabbed the octopus and started sobbing on the floor," Mum told me.

"Larry," I said softly, approaching Larry and placing a hand gingerly on his shoulder, "Who was Alberto?"

Larry tried to control his crying, "A-a-alberto was Katrina's b-b-brother!"

Brendan snorted and I hit him across the legs. "Larry... I don't know how to tell you this but... Alberto's dead," I told Larry as gently as was possible.

"SHE MURDERED HIM!" Larry shouted and he burst into more tears, suddenly throwing his arms around me. I patted him awkwardly on the back, unsure of what to say. How the hell did you comfort a complete maniac about his octopus' dead octopus brother? Strangely enough I'd never been in the same situation before.

"What's going on here?" Sirius asked coldly from the doorway.

"I'm trying to cook is what!" Mum exclaimed angrily and she grabbed me and Larry and pushed us towards the door.

"What? But, Mum! WHY ARE YOU DATING SNAPE!" I tried to shout over my shoulder, as she threw us from the room, but she slammed the door behind us. "Dammit!" I looked at Brendan and Sirius (the latter looking extremely pissed off) and gave them a look of despair.

"I told you she won't be reasoned with," Brendan sighed.

"Where are the others?" I asked Sirius, ignoring Brendan.

"I think they're in the hot tub," Sirius replied.

"Hot tub? We don't have a hot tub," I said.

"Oh, your mum does."

"MUM!!!" Brendan roared.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **Cassie93, crazylily, WhiteTiger1992, crazy yaoi freak, funsize, podge17, dingleberryhuff, fantasygirl26, SerenityRose016, TheRedBandit, summersgirl2526, AmberEyes16, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Snuffles-sweetie, STRAWBERR1, Lugia Smiles, DeLaReY-DeLaReY **and **Holly** for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** Not as many reviews as last chapter but I'm hoping that's because people are still reading Book 7 and not because I'm gone wrong somewhere in the story and put people off. Anyway, for those of you who still like story, here's the 7th chapter!

Enjoy!

- Fluff

-x-

Brendan, Sirius and I stormed our way through the crowded living room and out into the garden. Well, Brendan and I 'stormed', while Sirius just followed casually behind us. We entered the garden to find around another 40 or so drunk people, generally wrecking our garden. "OI! YOU! PUT THAT- NO! DON'T- GET AWAY FROM MY PRIZED PETUNIAS, YOU HOOLIGANS!" Brendan shrieked, before grabbing a stick and running over to a group of 19 year olds. He started whacking the biggest one across the back with the stick, "LEAVE- MY- PETUNIAS- ALONE!"

"BRENDAN!" I yelled after him, as the guy, who weighed about 20 stone, turned to face my brother with a menacing look on his face. "BRENDAN RUN! RUN YOU MORON! RUN- AHHH!" Sirius grabbed me from behind and threw my into the hot tub. I fell face first straight into the bubbling water and emerged spluttering inbetween a previously getting it off couple.

"Oh.. I'm sorry... didn't mean to..." I tried to splutter, blushing, as the Marauders laughed hysterically by the side of the tub, James clapping Sirius on the back. On second glance I realised that the couple must have been in their 30s at least.

"No worry, the more the merrier," The guy said, giving me a wink. I tried to look as though the thought of a threesome with two people over ten years older than me was tempting.

"Ah. I would but, erm, no. I can't. I don't think my boyfriend would- er- agree with that." I said uneasily and tried to pull myself out of the pool. "He's over there," I gestured randomly around the garden.

"Oh, he can join in too!" The woman told me. Oh my god, my mum had invited phaedophiles into our home! Things couldn't get much worse than they already were!

"BLACK! GET ME OUT OF THIS POOL!" I demanded angrily, slipping on the edge of the hot tub and falling back into the warm water. I hit the couple again and felt something touch me that I was SURE wasn't the guy's hand. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed and threw myself out of the pool, "NO NUDITY ALLOWED IN THE HOT TUB! UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" The Marauders fell about laughing again, all except for Sirius, who was glaring at the man in the hot tub.

"AHHHHH!" Brendan ran past us, throwing the stick into the hot tub as he went.

"OI! COME BACK HERE GAY BOY!" The fat guy bellowed, chasing after him, "WHAT ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS PETUNIAS!"

"I'LL GROW SOME MORE!" Brendan called over his shoulder.

"BRENDAN! DON'T BE SUCH A WUSS!" Bridget complained, walking into the garden with two drinks in her hands.

"MOVE ASIDE, BARBIE!" The boy shouted.

"DON'T CALL ME BARBIE!" Bridget retorted.

"OH YEAH!" The guy asked, thudding his way toward Bridget. She dropped the drinks.

"You know what you can call me Barbie any time you like," Bridget quickly said, diving behind Brendan, who was now shaking like a leaf.

"Leave them both alone!" I looked around wildly to see who had joined in the argument with the fat boy and saw, to my surprise, Snape standing behind the guy, pointing his wand at him. The fat guy turned slowly to face Snape with a mocking sneer on his face. Quick as flash, his wand was also out and everyone in the garden rushed forward. The Marauders plus me were pushed to the front of the circle that was forming around Brendan, Bridget, Snape and the nameless guy.

"What you gonna do about it?" The guy asked.

"This... LEVICORPUS!" Snape shouted.

"DENSAUGEO!" The man yelled at the exact same time. He ducked with surprising speed for a guy of his side and the spell hit Brendan straight in the face. Brendan yelped, as he was hoisted into the air by his ankle. The man wasn't as good at aiming as he was ducking unfortunately, as the spell shot off to the right instead and hit Sirius.

"SIRIUS!" Bridget shrieked, as the force of the spell made Sirius' knees buckle beneath him. She rushed over to Sirius' side and I couldn't but be suspicious of the fact that Sirius was wailing in pain, when I knew remembered fully well that Professor Flitwick had taught us at that the Densaugeo spell, although enlarging the teeth, caused no pain whatsoever.

"_Liberacorpus_," Snape muttered and Brendan fell back to the ground, "Sorry,"

Brendan got back to his feet and glared at Snape, clearly not accepting his apology. I hesitated, about to go over to join Sirius and Bridget but realised that they seemed a bit too caught up with eachother to want to be interrupted by me, so I walked over to James instead, who was now arguing with Snape.

"You idiot!" James shouted, "This is all your fault!"

"How the hell is it my fault?" Snape snapped.

"You started the fight!" James accused him.

"I was defending Willow and Daltrey!" Snape replied angrily.

"Yeah, whatever, it's thanks to you Sirius is horribly disfigured!" James shouted, pointing over at Sirius, whose teeth were continuing to grow at an alarming rate.

"HEY!" Sirius protested, over-hearing James.

"It wasn't Snape's fault," I said, surprising everyone, including myself.

"What?" James asked, obviously unable to believe what I had just said.

"I'm not siding with him! But he did rescue Brendan and Bridget and I didn't see any of you lot doing anything to help them," I explained.

"Yes but you didn't help either," James said.

"I didn't say I did!"

"OK! Everyone stop arguing!" Brendan interrupted us all, "Rosa, take Sirius inside-"

"I can do it," Bridget said immediately.

"-OK, Bridget you take Sirius inside. Mum'll fix him up." Brendan finished and Bridget and Sirius made their way back into the house, Bridget supporting Sirius' weight, which was also strange as there was nothing wrong with his legs.

"In what way?" I heard Peter whisper to James, who snorted. I glared at the both of them; only I was allowed to insult my sex-crazed Mum. Well, along with Brendan, and, _possibly_ Sirius.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **crazyanimallyr93, queen5657, st.elmo-lover, madpoet08, Padfoot x, BrazenFerlie, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Cassie93, podge17, fantasygirl26, DeLaReY-DeLaReY, Paddie's Girl, TheRedBandit, Holly, summersgirl2526, crazylily **and **Lugia Smiles** for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** Saying that I didn't have as many reviews on my last chapter seems to have stopped even more people reviewing. Now, although this makes Fluff very sad, Fluff shall only have truly left WTFudge none here are loyal to me... LOL. I'm turning into Dumbledore the house elf. Sorry, I couldn't resist. But doesn't that just give you a strange, strange, urge to click the 'Submit A Review' button at the bottom of the page? ;)

OH! For those of you who haven't noticed by now, this story is a Marauders one BUT it is set in the present time. I'm sorry people but if you don't agree with that then just don't read my story instead of posting in reviews etc. APG was set in the present time and so is WTF and that's because I think it fits with the story better. I mean, c'mon, when are you ever going to find a Mum like Mrs. Willow if I actually set this story in the correct time period?!

Next chapter is a Hogsmeade trip. YAY.

Anyway, Enjoy!

- Fluff

-x-

I knew that I wouldn't have been able to put it off forever. So when Bridget insisted that we go shopping that day in Hogsmeade, I realised that I might as well give up fighting a losing battle and just go with her. Brendan, however, wasn't so co-operative. He locked himself in our bedroom and pushed our bed up against the door, clearly forgetting that Mum was in fact a witch (with a very bad temper by that point), and it only took Mum five seconds to pull her wand from her robes and blast the door open. Bridget had taken it upon herself to invite all my friends and, unfortunately, the Marauders. When we were ready to go I was surprised to find that I actually felt quite excited about the shopping trip. Although I had seen Alice the friday before last at the party, I hadn't seen Lily or Mary since we'd left Hogwarts and it was a shame. I'd talked to Lily on MSN once or twice but Mary, being a pure-blood, didn't have muggle objects like computers. I wasn't in too much of a hurry to meet the Marauders though, partly because... well... no, completely because it would mean facing Sirius, who I really didn't want to see. His owl had been visiting our house everyday since Friday and I knew there was no way he was owling me or Brendan, so unless Mum had dumped Snape and started dating Sirius, I knew that the letters were for Bridget. I had tried asking her about it but she had brushed off all my comments with the excuse of old friends catching up with eachother. Suspicious? Hell yeah.

So I sat on my bed, running through all the small talk I knew in my head so that I was ready to use it on the Marauders at the first oppurtunity. I checked my watch and found that there was another half an hour before we had apparate to Hogsmeade, "Brendan, where did you put the laptop?"

"What?" Brendan said vaguely, his eyes glued to one of my magazines.

"Laptop?" I repeated.

"OH! Erm, it's at the bottom of the wardrobe..."

"Why?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Mum was sniffing around, looking for it. She's trying to set up an MSN account and steal all our male contacts." Brendan explained with a dark look over at the wardrobe. I rolled my eyes, but made sure to check that our bedroom door was locked, before opening the wardrobe and grabbing the laptop. I turned it on and logged onto MSN. A grand total of 4 people were online. I recognised one of them to be Lily but saw that she was currently away from the computer. The other 3 contacts I didn't really know. I'd spoken to two of them briefly before but the other one I didn't recognise at all. So I decided to find out who it was.

**Ode to Florence: **Hey  
**Baby Babyy: **Hi  
**Ode to Florence:** Who is this?  
**Baby Babyy: **Don't you know?  
**Ode to Florence: **... should I?  
**Baby Babyy: **...  
**Ode to Florence: **Do you know me?  
**Baby Babyy: **I think I added you from a mass convo.

That seemed likely enough. I always found myself being added into a mass convo on MSN with around twenty different people, only one of whom I usually knew. Both Lily and James were severely guilty of these crimes (they were more alike than they thought). That meant there was a 50/50 chance of the person being muggle or witch/wizard. I would have to be careful what I said.

**Ode to Florence: **How old are you?  
**Baby Babyy: **17. You?**  
Ode to Florence: **Still 16. I'm not 17 until August.  
**Baby Babyy: **Right.  
**Ode to Florence: **I'm Rosa.  
**Baby Babyy: **Theo. I thought your name would be Florence.  
**Ode to Florence:** What?  
**Ode to Florence: **OH RIGHT! Yeah. Florence is... my pet.  
**Baby Babyy: **Oh kk.  
**Ode to Florence: **So wuup2 today?  
**Baby Babyy: **nm really. I'm going to town with some friends.  
**Ode to Florence:** Me too:)  
**Baby Babyy: **Who are you going with?

I paused, unsure of what to type. I wasn't sure who this person was and I didn't want to give away too much about myself. Well, as long as I didn't mention any names of friends...

**Ode to Florence: **My best friends, a bunch of idiots, a cross-dresser, my annoying cousin and my equally as annoying and arrogant ex-boyfriend.  
**Baby Babyy: **You're not on good terms with your ex?  
**Ode to Florence: **Not exactly. LOL. Well, it's complicated. We broke up because we thought we wouldn't see eachother after we left... school...  
**Baby Babyy: **I went to Hogwarts. So you can say it.  
**Ode to Florence: **So you must be going to Hogsmeade today then!  
**Baby Babyy: **Yep.  
**Ode to Florence: **OK. I thought you might have been a muggle... so, yeah, we broke because we thought we wouldn't see eachother but it turns out we've been seeing eachother all the time and it's really awkward.  
**Baby Babyy: **So you don't like him anymore?  
**Ode to Florence: **It's complicated.  
**Baby Babyy: **?

I didn't really say anything about my feelings toward Sirius to a complete stranger, who could possibly know someone I knew, tell them and then they would tell one of the Marauders and some way or another it could all get back to Sirius. I sighed. I shook my head and decided it would be easier to just change the subject.

**Ode to Florence: **So, who are you going to Hogsmeade with?  
**Baby Babyy: **My best friends, a rather random boy, two very hot girls and three other girls who are off limits. ;)  
**Ode to Florence: **LOL. Sounds as fun as my trip will be.  
**Baby Babyy: **Yep. It should be... interesting to say the least. LOL.  
**  
**"Time to go," Brendan announced, jumping down from the top of the bunk bed. He threw his OK magazine onto the dressing table and stretched his arms. He looked at me, as I tried to think of something to say in reply to Theo. "Rosa, c'mon! Time to go!"

"One second!" I said angrily. I gave up trying to remember what I was going to write and instead decided to bid the boy goodbye.

**Ode to Florence: **I g2g now. Sorry.  
**Baby Babyy: **Right. It was nice talking to you.  
**Ode to Florence: **Same. Bye x  
**Baby Babyy: **Bye xx

I was going to put another bye but Brendan snatched the laptop out of my hands and turned it off. He shoved the laptop back into the wardrobe, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, "Brigdet! Bridget, where are you? Let's just get this hell over and done with!"

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, STRAWBERR1, Holly, AmberEyes16, Justine, The Magical Fairy, JennDuckie, Cassie93, queen5657, crazylily, fantasygirl26, Paddie's Girl, podge17, TheRedBandit, Lugia Smiles****-G-O- -G-A-L-L-O-P-, dingleberryhuff, BrazenFerlie, Ao Me Oni Urfu **and **summersgirl2526 **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** I've had a few complaints about last chapter... ok, one actually. They don't like how I've put laptops, msn etc. into the story and all I can do is apologise to this reader and any others who don't like what I've done. I'm sorry but I chose to set this story in the time I did and if you don't like it then don't read it because I'm not going to change my story or the plot that I have in mind. Sorry people.

Sirius' birthday ISN'T correct but as it isn't in the books or anywhere on the internet, I had to make it up.

- Fluff

-x-

Brendan and I found Bridget and, after ten minutes of waiting for Bridget to choose a shopping outfit, the three of us apparated our way into Hogsmeade. We were supposed to be meeting everyone in 'The Three Broomsticks' at 11 o'clock but thanks to Bridget's time delay, we were already 15 minutes late. We hurried along the street and made our way into the extremely crowded pub.

"I hope that someone got here before us and saved a seat," Bridget said, craning her neck to search vainly for any free tables, or seats by the bar.

"Well, we would have been able to get here on time and save seats ourselves, if it hadn't been for your continuous, and frankly annoying, constant outfit changing!" Brendan growled angrily. Thankfully Bridget didn't seem to hear, so I shot Brendan a warning look.

"OH! Look! They're over there!" Bridget shouted and almost deafened me. I looked over to where I could see James and Sirius sitting at a table together. Inwardly groaning, I allowed myself to be dragged through the throng of people over to the table. Brendan followed us, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Hey guys," James greeted us, smiling. He dropped his legs from the seat next to him and gestured for someone to sit next to him. The only other free seat was next to Sirius, so I practically threw myself into the one next to James. This choice didn't go un-noticed by Sirius, who scowled at me over the top of his butterbeer, but seemed to brighten considerably when Bridget took the seat next to him. Brendan grabbed a bar stool from by the bar and pulled it over to sit on.

"SO, what took you so long to get here?" James asked.

"Rosa on the laptop," Bridget said.

"Bridget's constant outfit changing," I said.

We both glared at each other. "You refused to sign off MSN because you were chatting up some guy!" Bridget told me.

"I was NOT chatting up some guy!" I replied angrily.

"Yes you were!" Bridget said.

"Please! Talking about Hogsmeade... and stuff is not chatting someone up!" I argued.

"Yeah suuure."

"Well, fine! But I only spent around half an hour talking to Theo!"

James snorted into his drink, "What sort-of name is Theo?"

"Can we please go back to discussing the real reason why we were late? Bridget's annoying clothing changes!" I said.

"I only changed outfit four times-"

"OH MY GOD, not FOUR times!" I gasped loudly and smacked my arm, "Rosa, you've got it all wrong! All this time you thought that four times was a HUGE amount of times to change an outfit for Hogsmeade but now you know that Bridget MUST be right, of course! Brendan!" Brendan spilt his drink down his top, "Back me up here!"

He grabbed some napkins and dabbed at the front of his jacket, shrugging, "I don't know... Rosa, you were on that laptop for a while... OK! OK! Fine, it was Bridget."

"Yeah, but that's not fair! You're bound to side with Rosa!" Bridget protested.

"How about you're both to blame?" James suggested.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Merlin, Rosa, do you ever give up?" James rolled his eyes.

"Not when I'm in the right!"

"Hey everyone!" Everyone looked up and saw Lily and Mary making their way through the crowds toward our table.

"Where's everyone else?" Bridget asked Sirius.

"Remus... isn't feeling too well, Peter can't come and Alice has to go to a family gathering," Sirius told her.

"Lily! Mary!" I jumped up from my seat and the three of us hugged.

"Oh my god, Bridget Daltrey?" Lily said in disbelief, after the three of us had broke apart.

"Hey Lily," Bridget smiled at her.

"What is she doing he-" Mary started to ask, but Brendan cut her off.

"She's our cousin. She's staying with us for a few weeks."

"Oh... right..." Mary said, temporarily distracted. She didn't seem as happy as Lily was to hear that Bridget was our cousin.

"Mary, do you want to come and help me find my mobile? I think I dropped it outside..." Brendan said suddenly, grabbing Mary's hand and standing up, leaving Lily to take the now free seat.

"What? But you texted me a few minutes ago... OH! I mean, of course! Let's go find your mobile!" Mary agreed and I smirked, as the two of them hurried out of the door.

"They're so going to get off," Bridget said.

"Or going to have sex in the back of an alley somewhere," I pondered, stirring my butterbeer with a cocktail stick thoughtfully. Sirius caught my eye and grinned and I knew that we'd been thinking of the same memory that had occurred in an alley- "ANYWAY, anyone want another drink?" I said loudly, trying not to think about the memory, because I could feel my cheeks heating up. No-one answered but I got up anyway, draining my drink, so that I had an actual excuse to go over to the bar. Blushing, I made my way over to the bar and got Madame Rosemerta's attention, "Could I have a butterbeer please?"

"Sure, m'love," She accepted my money and went to fill my flagon.

"Hi," I swore, as Sirius appeared next to me. I looked at him and he held up his own empty flagon.

"Oh..."

"So, who's this Theo person?" Sirius asked casually.

"I don't really know. He's some person who added me on MSN... oh, MSN is a muggle chat thing on a muggle thing called the internet," I tried to explain to Sirius.

"I already know what MSN is," Sirius said automatically.

I frowned, "How exactly?"

"James' parents are real muggle friendly and they have electricity in their house, so they have a television and a computer," Sirius replied.

"Right... anyway, Theo said he went to Hogwarts. So he has to be a muggle born but I'm sure I don't remember anyone called Theo in our year." I told him, frowning to myself.

"He could be a pervert," Sirius pointed out.

"You're a pervert, I dated you, didn't I?" Sirius laughed at this.

"Fine. He could be a phaedo." Sirus said.

"I'm an adult... well, I will be in August." I replied.

"Strange... that actually makes me a phaedo right..." Sirius realised.

"Oh yeah! It DOES! Because you turned 17 in December and we started dating after that..."

"Damn. I'm a pheadophile." The two of us laughed.

"You're not any more," I reminded him and the laughter seemed to die away. I was suddenly aware of how close I was standing to Sirius. Madame Rosemerta reappeared with my drink. I thanked her and quickly went back to the table. "Shall we get going?"

"Might as well," Bridget said, finishing her drink.

"What? Where are you going?" Sirius asked, returning to the table with another drink.

"Shopping," I told him, "Damn, we really need to find Brendan. And yet, strangely enough, I don't fancy finding them while they're in the middle of 'acts of a sexual nature'," I picked up my coat.

"Oh, guys, I can come too. My parents aren't arriving to pick me up for another hour or so," Lily exclaimed.

"Sirius and I can come too!" James said, knocking over the remainder of his drink in his hurry to stand next to Lily, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Errm... sure. That's fine, if you really want to." I told them, shrugging.

"Off we go then!"

"_We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"_ Bridget and Lily began to sing, linking arms and skipping off out of the pub. James followed them, in what would have been a casual way, were he not running to keep up with Lily. I laughed.

"Can you remember when you were singing that?" Sirius asked, as the two of us walked out of the pub together.

"Yeah I do! And then that fizzing whizbee was crying out to me, 'Eat me, Roooosa! Eaaaaat me!'" I exclaimed, putting on a whispering, high-pitched voice for the fizzing whizbee. Sirius snorted.

"You were on a diet then," Sirius stated.

"I know. I have no will power what so ever. All it took was being outside Honeydukes for my entire, carefully-planned diet to be thrown straight out of the window!" I said, sighing.

"Well things don't always go as we planned, do they?" Sirius told me and I had to agree whole-heartedly with him.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **funsize, Cassie93, crazylily, STRAWBERR1, DeLaReY-DeLaReY, R.W, summersgirl2526, fantasygirl26, X-x-Your-Ugly-Duckling-x-X, Ellemay, BrazenFerlie, TheRedBandit, Sarah, Lugia Smiles, Arcinia **and **Angeleyes274 **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** Not as many reviews for last chapter. They seem to be decreasing as each chapter goes by... -sighs- But I shall continue! Because I remain faithful to my remaining reviewers and because I actually quite like this fanfic.

Enjoy!

- Fluff

-x-

_"Areas all over the country are being flooded as the heavy rain fall has caused rivers everywhere to burst their banks. People are being forced to abandon their homes and belongings and go to stay with relatives... I personally think.." _But what Mr. Radio Presenter personally thought about the floods I did not find out, as I couldn't stand to hear anymore about the flooding and pulled the plug out of the socket, cutting the power on the radio.

"Rosa! Guess what!" Bridget exclaimed, suddenly bursting into my room. It was the day after the Hogsmeade shopping trip and I was actually beginning to feel a lot better about relations between Sirius and myself. We had a great time in Hogsmeade, even managing to go through the whole day WITHOUT arguing. Well, not counting when we first arrived in 'The Three Broomsticks', but everyone fights a little, right?

"What?" I asked, not moving my eyes from the laptop in front of me.

"My god, will you get off that thing! You're addicted! You talk to that Theo guy 24/7!" Bridget moaned and she glared at me. I rolled my eyes but pushed the laptop further along my bed out of reach. I gave Bridget an expectant look.

"Sirius and I are back together!!" I didn't really hear her at first because I'd been too busy edging my way along the bed, trying to discreetly reach the laptop without Bridget noticing. However, I then realised Bridget had said something. Then I realised what she had said. Then the laptop fell off my bed and cracked the screen.

"No!" I screamed.

"For Merlin's sake, it's just a laptop, Rosa!" Bridget said, scowling. I glared angrily at her, trying to convince myself that the pain I was feeling was actually for the laptop rather than because Sirius was dating Bridget again. How could Sirius do that? After we had been getting on so well... kind-of... OK, after we had just begun speaking to eachother again! I thought speaking terms was good for us! Well, apparently I was wrong.

I must have been looking pretty upset because Bridget suddenly looked very guilty, "I'm sorry, Rosa... look, don't cry or anything... I'm sure it's fine... LOOK! LOOK! You got a new MSN message! It's working!" I looked up from my hands and saw that the laptop was indeed working. The laptop was actually looking quite normal, if you didn't count the large crack down the middle of the screen. I looked up at Bridget, who gave me an encouraging smile and realised that it wasn't Bridget's fault that she was dating Sirius again. She was just an ordinary girl, who happened to have fallen for a admittedly very hot guy. A guy who I had _used to_ like. Past tense.

"Who's the message from?" Bridget asked me, as I picked the laptop up from the floor and sat back on my bed. I shrugged vaguely. "Theo again?" I didn't answer. "Honestly..."

"Bridget, go powder your nose or something," I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Very funny and, yet, I can tell when I'm not wanted. See you at dinner IF you can bare to drag yourself away from your darling laptop for half an hour!" I glared at Bridget, who merely smiled sweetly before walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. I looked back at the laptop.

**Baby Babyy: **Hey, what happened?  
**Ode to Florence: **I dropped my laptop. XD  
**Baby Babyy: **LOL.  
**Ode to Florence: **Hmm...  
**Baby Babyy: **You don't seem as chatty as before?  
**Ode to Florence: **Yeah, probably because my ex-boyfriend is a bastard.  
**Baby Babyy: **I thought you were getting on better with him.  
**Ode to Florence: **Well, I thought so too! But nope, apparently not.  
**Baby Babyy: **What do you mean?  
**Ode to Florence: **He's dating my cousin. Again.  
**Ode to Florence: **Don't ask about the cousin/him/me thing. It's quite complicated.  
**Baby Babyy: **LOL OK. Why does it matter anyway? I thought you were over this guy, right?  
**Ode to Florence: **Yeah. No. Kind-of.  
**Baby Babyy: **...  
**Ode to Florence:** No! I'm not over him!  
**Baby Babyy: **What?  
**Ode to Florence:** I haven't been over him since we broke up! In fact instead of getting over him, I just seem to be getting more and more attached to him! It's like hell! HE is making my life hell by just existing near me! And the worst thing is that I think I've fallen in love with him.  
**Ode to Florence: **I've fallen in love with my ex-boyfriend.  
**Ode to Florence: **I need to give Jerry Springer a call.  
**Ode to Florence: **Don't you think?  
**Ode to Florence: **Theo?

I frowned at the laptop screen. The doorbell rung downstairs. "ROSA! GET THE DOOR!" Bridget shouted from her room. Still wondering why Theo wasn't replying, I sighed and got up from my bed. I ran down the stairs, almost knocking Brendan over on my way down, and opened the door. James and Sirius were standing on my door step. With suitcases. "Erm, why are the two of you standing on my doorstep with suitcases?" I asked faintly.

"I think Sirius should explain," James announced. James and I both looked at Sirius. Sirius didn't look up from his mobile, which I was sure he must have nicked from someone because I highly doubted his parents knew what mobiles was and it was even less likely that they would agree to buy him one. Maybe the Potters had bought it him but that sounded equally as strange.

"Sirius?" I said. Sirius still didn't move. He continued to stare gormlessly at his mobile.

"Padfoot?" James waved his hand in front of Sirius' dazed eyes, before shrugging and giving me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Rosa. He's been like that for a few minutes now. Anyway, didn't your mum tell you?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Didn't my mum tell me what?"

"Err..." James shifted uncomfortably and it was obvious that what ever my mother had neglected to tell me, he didn't feel too happy about informing me of either, "We're your new house mates. SURPRISE!"

"WHAT!" I roared.

James laughed weakly. "Yeah, haven't you heard about the flooding?"

"Of course I have! Who hasn't!"

"Well, my house was hit by the flood and my parents have gone to stay with my grandparents and we were going to go too but then your mum rang up and offered us rooms at your place," James explained, grinning.

"Wow. It's like Christmas time all over again." I told him, not bothering to hide my sarcasm. James gave me a pleading look. I sighed, taking another look at their suitcases. "FINE. You can stay."

James cheered, "Thanks so much, Rosa! Ok, c'mon, let's get the suitcases in!" I grabbed a hold of James' suitcases and pulled them into the house. Sirius' suitcases also followed but Sirius still seemed unaware of anything going on around him.

"Has he taken crack or something? Because I really don't fancy having my house raided for drugs by the police," I said jokingly. Sirius didn't move. I looked at James.

"Padfoot, in we go!" James declared cheerily, pushing Sirius through the door. James grabbed the mobile from his hand and Sirius awoke from whatever trance like state he had been in and seized the phone back.

"Sorry... I just, err, got a junk text from Pizza Hut or something," Sirius said, quickly closing his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

"OK..." James replied slowly, raising his eyebrows at me.

"MUM! OUR NEW ROOMIES ARE HERE!" I shouted loudly.

"Roomies?! What the hell?" Brendan and Bridget both appeared at the top of the stairs. Brendan took one look at their suitcases and groaned. "Please tell me this is a wind up!"

"No. Their house is flooded so Mum invited them to stay." I informed him.

"How long for?" Brendan asked in a terrified whisper.

"Good question," I said.

"About a month or so," James replied brightly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Brendan shrieked.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **X-x-Your-Ugly-Duckling-x-X, dingleberryhuff, crazylily, Sam, BrazenFerlie, MissJudged16, Kirah, TwistedHarmony, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx, DeLaReY-DeLaReY, AmberEyes16, -G-O- -G-A-L-L-O-P-, st.elmo-lover, summersgirl2526, amanda031, Irin Black, SerenityRose016, Angeleyes274, STRAWBERR1, Cassie93, Snuffles-sweetie, funsize, fantasygirl26, TheRedBandit, WomanOfSporks, Ellemay, Padfoot x **and **Chill-C **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** YES! The review count is back up! I would just like to say that I love every single person who reviewed. We even managed to pass the 200 review mark. So, I'm very happy right now, which is good, because it means I feel like updating this fanfic.

Enjoy!

- Fluff

-x-

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the gigantic crick in my neck, which was absolute agony. I swore loudly, yanking the blanket back and trying to ease myself into a sitting position. I winced, itching my arm and wondering if I'd had some sort-of allergic reaction from the fleas in the living room armchair. My whole body was aching from the awkward position I was sleeping in and it was all thanks to Brendan, Bridget, and, of course as always, Sirius. Since Sirius and James had moved into the house, things had changed quite a bit. I found, on a positive note, that I actually got on quite well with James, who was very funny and did have more than one interesting topic of conversation other than Lily, and the two of us always watched _Only Fools and Horses_ together in the evenings. I also discovered that watching TV (apart from in the evenings with James) was a near to impossible thing, as Sirius and Bridget were always getting off on the sofa. Lovely, right?

The dinner table was no longer big enough for everyone to sit at during meal times and, because the furniture store in London didn't sell tables to seat seven people, Mum had had no choice but to buy a gigantic table, that fitted into our kitchen only after we had sawed a metre off the end of it. These already hectic meal times were made even more stressful, as Mum had taken to inviting Snape around for dinner everyday, and if James, Sirius and Snape weren't hexing each other under the table like little schoolboys, Mum and Snape were eating each other rather than the food. This always seemed to set Sirius and Bridget off too, which left Brendan, James and myself feeling more than a tad bit awkward.

Back to the reason why I was sleeping downstairs in a flea-infested armchair. As well as the constant getting off in the living room, Sirius and Bridget had a very active sex life also. They were at it like bunnies every single night and, although James and Mum escaped the horrific noise, Brendan and myself weren't nearly as lucky. Our room was next to Bridget's and trying to get to sleep in our room at night was like trying to make it snow in the middle of the summer, so tonight, after almost a week of the absolute nightmare, I'd retreated downstairs. With Brendan in hot pursuit. We'd had a silent fight over the sofa (which I had lost, after Brendan had cheated and used his wand to do the leg lock spell on me) and I'd been forced to admit defeat and to sleep in the armchair instead.

So that brings us up to now. Me, in mortal agony, after having spent a very uncomfortable night curled up in a scratchy armchair, providing food for the millions of fleas that seemed to infest our house. And it all happened because I was trying to escape the noise of my cousin having sex with my ex. Who, did I mention, I may or may not still be in love with. Wow. Could my life GET any better?!

Sighing, I reached under the chair and pulled out the laptop. Mum had confiscated it from me two days previous, after Brendan and I had got into a physical fight over it and I had fallen down the stairs, almost breaking my leg. I had been in total despair for a whole day until Sirius completely shocked me by knocking on my door and telling me where Mum had hidden in it. I switched the laptop on and typed in my MSN password. MSN flickered into life and I saw that Theo was the only person online. Strange, I thought, frowning, it could only have been 7am in the morning. I hadn't expected anyone to be online.

**Ode to Florence: **Hi  
**Baby Babyy: **Hey:)  
**Ode to Florence: **Why are you online so early?  
**Baby Babyy: **I would usually be lying in but I couldn't get back to sleep.  
**Baby Babyy: **Too many thoughts crowding my mind.  
**Baby Babyy: **Why are you up so early?  
**Ode to Florence: **Huuuge crick in my neck.  
**Baby Babyy: **What? Why?  
**Ode to Florence: **Long story but I ended up sleeping in an armchair.  
**Baby Babyy: **LOL Explain.  
**Ode to Florence:** Fine. You know how I mentioned all that random shit that's been happening with my ex? Well, he moved into my house last week because his best friend's house (where he's been living) had flooded and my mum offered him our spare room. My cousin and him are dating, of course, and are at it like R A B B I T S day and bloody night and I haven't been able to get a moment's sleep because my room is right next to theirs and then I tried to go downstairs to sleep on the sofa but my brother saw and got there first and we had a fight and I lost because he cheated and now I have to sleep on the arm chair! THE FUCKING FLEA INFESTED ARM CHAIR!

I paused, unsure of what to put next, when there was a sudden burst of laugh from upstairs. I glared angrily up the stairs, before looking down to see that Theo was typing something in reply.

**Baby Babyy: **Haa, that's plain hilarious. You just made me laugh out loud.

My hand rose to cover my mouth in horror. It was just a coinedence. No... there was no way... even Sirius wouldn't do something like that...

**Baby Babyy: **Hello?  
**Baby Babyy:** Willow?

NO FUCKING WAY.

**Ode to Florence: **I never told you my surname.  
**Baby Babyy: **Oh... really... erm, well... someone told me.  
**Ode to Florence: **I don't fucking believe this.

"I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everyone. I'M SICK OF BEING LIED TOO." I shouted angrily. Brendan gave me a look of bewilderment. "I'm leaving!"

"What!" Brendan shouted.

"You heard me, I'm GOING!" I pushed my way past the sofa and grabbed my coat.

"Don't be ridiculous, where are you going?" Brendan scoffed, though he looked worried.

"I'll go and live in the Forbidden forest and become a wild girl!" I shouted, making a mental note to ring Lily and ask for a room at her house as soon as I left the house. I pulled my house key from my pocket, fumbling with the door latch. There was a slam, as a door upstairs was pulled open and slammed shut, and I heard someone rushing down the stairs.

"ROSA! ROSA! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, ROSA!" I spun around, pointing my wand in one very annoyed Sirius Black's face.

"DON'T you come near ever again!" I warned, my wand hand shaking.

"Stop being so over-"

"Over what, Sirius? DRAMATIC?! BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I AM BEING AT ALL! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU PRETENDED TO BE SOMEONE ELSE! You... you... are fricking heartless and I want nothing more to do with you at all!" I shouted, feeling furious. Sparks leaped from my wand and Sirius took a cautious step back. I was shaking with anger and I didn't think I could recall a time I'd ever felt so reckless with rage. "I'm going. Before I hex you."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Brendan bellowed from the sofa.

Sirius' look of shock quickly turned to one of anger and he pulled his own wand from his pocket, "COLLOPORTUS!" Light flew from the tip of his wand and hit the door. I tried to open the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled. I pulled on the handle of the door but the door was already sealed. I aimed my wand at the door, ready to perform the counter curse, when Sirius pulled it from my grasp and snapped it clean in half.

"OH MY GOD! YOU BROKE MY WAND!" I shrieked in a high-pitched voice. I stared at my broken wand, far past the point of being hysterical.

"You. Aren't. Going. Anywhere." Sirius told me in a slow, dangerous tone and my legs seemed to act on their own accord, as they took me back over into the living room and sat me down on the sofa next to Brendan.

"What's going on?" Brendan asked me quietly.

I pointed at Sirius, "Brendan meet Theo."

"You're kidding me," Brendan said and he glared up at Sirius, who looked almost as angry as I felt. "THEO, do you mind if I talk to my sister alone?" Sirius looked like he was about to protest but instead kicked the door, before retreating back upstairs. "So, he was Theo. I don't see why you are so mad. It was the wrong thing to do but he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Don't you get it Brendan?" I said, sighing, "I trusted Theo. I TOLD Theo things I shouldn't have told anyone at all."

Brendan frowned, "Like what?"

"Like the fact that I was still in love with my ex-boyfriend..."

"You told Sirius you loved him? WHILE he was going out with Bridget?"

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD HAVE TOLD HIM THAT IF I'D KNOWN WHO HE WAS!" I shouted.

"OK, stop shouting. Right. So you told Sirius/Theo that you were in love with Sirius."

"Yep."

"Does Bridget know?"

"Oh god! I hope not! I don't think Sirius would have told her though..." I said, worried.

"Yeah, well, I doubt you would have thought he would get an MSN account and pretend to be someone else!"

"I feel like such an idiot. It all makes sense now. Why he was staring at his phone when he first turned up at our house; it was just after I'd said I was still in love with him to Theo. He must have MSN on his mobile. I'm so stupid." And I was. I was stupid. The stupidest person to ever exist, muggle and magic folk alike.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **fantasygirl26, Irin Black, Cassie93, madpoet08, crazylily, queen5657, mind drifter, siriuslylikefanfic, Maraudess, AmberEyes16, dingleberryhuff, Kirah, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Angeleyes274, Shealtiel, Snuffles-sweetie, Lugia Smiles, STRAWBERR1, funsize, Winni3, -G-O- -G-A-L-L-O-P-, CaiLic, Beck, siriuslylikefanfic **(again)**, anonymous, BrazenFerlie, X-x-Your-Ugly-Ducking-x-X, TheRedBandit, summersgirl2526, Chill-C, Sarah's Scribbles, StLibee, Padfoot x, xoxo-SiRiUsLy-iN-LoVe-xoxo****Aurelia **and **DeLaReY-DeLaReY **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** Oh my god, 256 reviews! Wow. I'm feeling very happy now. LOL. Errm, so last chapter had the most reviews yet, which also made me very happy and by now I bet you're thinking it doesn't take much to make Fluff happy. You're right! Happiness comes with every review I get. That sounds really cheesy, doesn't it? Haha. Ok, the moral of the story is review! )

Enjoy!

- Fluff

-x-

"Dad?" I said, shell-shocked. I didn't move from the doorway, quickly fixing a small smile on my face, "Err, I thought you weren't going to be back from Australia for another three months." My smile faltered, as I dared a glance over my shoulder.

"I heard about your wand, dear. Here." I stared, amazed, as my father handed me a brand new wand.

"Wow, Dad. Erm, thanks."

"Who is this?" Sirius asked suddenly. He had appeared behind me so fast that I didn't have time to remember that I was supposed to be majorly pissed off at him.

"Who the hell are you!" Dad exclaimed, eyeing Sirius with great dislike.

"Dad, he's, er, staying at the house,"

"This is your dad?!" Sirius repeated in disbelief, "Sorry, hi, I'm Sirius." Sirius offered his hand to Dad, who gave him a cold look.

"No need for introduction, I've already heard a fair bit about you from Brendan," Dad replied coldly and he stepped past us into the hall, pushing Sirius' outstretched hand aside as he went. I shut the door and made a mental note to make sure that Brendan never told my father anything about my love life ever again.

"What's your dad doing here?" Sirius whispered to me.

"Well he does live here," I told him.

"Why? If your Mum and Dad are divorced..." I shifted awkwardly under Sirius' penetrating gaze, as he seemed to realise why I was suddenly uncomfortable. "Oh god, Willow! They aren't divorced, are they?"

"Not _exactly_..." I said uneasily.

"Then why is your Mum dating Snape?"

"Apparently they've been rocky for a while now. I didn't find out about it until I returned home at the end of our 7th year, though. Mum looked pretty upset and said that Dad had taken a business oppurtunity in Australia and that things weren't going too well between them. So, yeah, I assumed they were on a break but, obviously, they aren't," I explained to Sirius, biting my lip.

"Wow. And I thought my family was dysfuntional." Sirius replied, grinning. I rolled my eyes but smiled back with a lot of effort.

"OK. Things are going to get pretty nasty around here when Dad finds out about Snape." I said.

"We could always go to the park?" Sirius suggested. I hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Ahh, no, it's fine. I don't fancy going for a walk." I lied, shrugging.

"Who said we'd be walking?" Sirius murmured to me under his breath, a mischievious glint in his eye. I looked puzzled for a few seconds, before I realised what Sirius was referring to and tried to remain casual and not give in.

"Y-y-your motorbike?" I asked with forced casualness.

"Yeah," Sirius said, equally as casually, and I knew that he could see how tempted I was. "Oh well, if you don't want to come, I'll go by myself..." Sirius feined a small sigh and turned towards the door.

"NO! WAIT!" I shouted. Sirius smirked triumphantly at me and I quickly tried to regain my composure, "I mean, I don't want to be stuck in the middle of an argument, so I suppose I could come... not that I want to..."

"Oh, of course," Sirius agreed, the smirk turning into a genuine smile.

"Of course... but I don't really have anything better to do... and, well, we should take the oppurtunity to get on better terms with eachother again..." I pondered, my grin widening.

"So you're coming? Not that you want to or anything, of course," Sirius said and he looked like he was trying very hard to fight back laughter.

I nodded vigrously. Sirius opened the door, shrugged his leather jacket onto his shoulders and walked out into the garden. "I don't think a day goes by when you don't wear that jacket," I said, as Sirius pulled his motorbike out of our garage. He grinned. "Are you sure it doesn't have B.O.?"

"Nope, I don't think so," Sirius said thoughtfully. I knew full well it didn't because I could remember the few times I'd been allowed to wear it at Hogwarts when we were out in the grounds (an honour as, like I said, the jacket was like an extra limb to Sirius) and it had smelt _amazingly _good.

"You're not as dangerous on a motorbike as you are on a broom, are you?" Sirius asked me and the colour flooded into my cheeks.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well, it's good you're not driving then," Sirius smiled at me. He swung a leg over the seat of the motorbike and I was suddenly hesitant again.

"You better not drive like a mainiac," I warned, anxiously.

"Rosa, are you a Gryffindor or are you a Gryffindor?" Sirius said loudly.

"Neither actually, as we left Hogwarts... OK! Yes! I'm a Gryffindor!" I walked upto the bike and got on behind Sirius.

"Wrap your arms around my waist then," Sirius said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I sighed but carefully slid my arms around Sirius' waist, very aware of how fast my heart was beating in my chest.

"I wish I hadn't chosen to wear a skirt today..." I muttered, looking down at my usually knee-length skirt with uncertainty. The skirt seemed so much shorter now I was sitting on the motorbike.

Sirius tossed me a glance over his shoulder and grinned, "I don't! Now, are you ready?"

I bit back a retort and nodded, tightening my hold on Sirius. The engine sprang to life and we backed out of the drive. "Err, Sirius?"

"No, you can't get off," Sirius replied, before I could even ask. I swore and he pressed his foot down on the accelerator. We flew down the road with such speed that I didn't really have time to feel scared. We must have been going quite fast but I refused to let myself try and guess what speed we were actually driving at, as I knew the answer would, frankly, scare me like hell.

"I think I prefer this to flying," I said over the noise of the motorbike.

"Really?"

"Yep. Which do you prefer?"

"I don't know. Possibly motorbike because you can ride it in the muggle and wizarding world. You see, while wizards merely get over-excited about motorbikes, muggles get hysterical if they see someone riding past on a broomstick." Sirius answered me and I grinned.

"Good point."

"I know, so where's the park then?"

"You don't know where it is?" I stated in disbelief. I sighed and quickly gave Sirius the directions to the park. We got there in less than two minutes, which was good compared to the twenty minutes it would have taken to get there on foot. Sirius bound his motorbike magically to the railings and the two of us walked into the park.

"Do you want to sit on a bench?" Sirius asked.

"What? No way! Swings are way better!" I exclaimed happily. Sirius gave me a curious look but nodded.

"I agree."

"Then why did you suggest the bench?" I replied.

"I thought you'd prefer the bench," Sirius said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly like Lily, you know," I told him, rolling my eyes. We walked into the play park and sat on the two swings.

"You're not swinging very high," Sirius called out, as he swung high enough to have been able to reach out and touch the top most branches of the oak tree just outside the play park. I contented to much smaller, gentler swings.

"And have you perv up my skirt?" I laughed, knowing it was true.

"You're right," Sirius admitted. He let his swing slow down until it was more or less in time with my own and settled on staring over at two children who were playing over by the sandpit. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

I shrugged, "Lack of things to do."

"You were checking me out."

"Sirius, if I wanted to check someone out, I'd make sure they saw me doing it."

"I saw you, didn't I?"

"How do you know I wasn't checking out that guy over there?" I said and instantly regretted it. The boy, who was sitting on the bench Sirius and I had passed earlier, was one of the biggest chavs I'd ever seen. Sirius smirked.

"Oh, I don't know. Gut instinct I guess." Sirius responded and we both laughed.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **Sarah's Scribbles, Chloe04, Arcinia, Cassie93, BrazenFerlie, queen5657, AmberEyes16, Winni3, TwistedHarmony, Lugia Smiles, Shealtiel, dingleberryhuff, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, summersgirl2526, PaganKassandra, DeLaReY-DeLaReY **and **spongebob **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** Everyone's being saying about how Rosa is supposed to be mad at Sirius but, c'mon people, Rosa can change moods in a matter of seconds. So when she's back at home... with everyone else pressuring her... I think she might remember she's mad at Sirius and _possibly_ get mad at him. -hint hint- lol. OH! And because I've updated quickly I haven't really had as many reviews as last chapter, so if you review, I will edit this chapter to put your down as a reviewer. )

Enjoy the chapter!

- Fluff 

-x-

"We should probably be getting back," I announced. We'd been on the swings for well over an hour and night was beginning to fall.

"Why? Are you scared of the dark?" Sirius teased. I coughed uneasily and became very interested in my converses. "Oh my god, you are, aren't you?"

"No," I replied, though the faint hint of red on my cheeks clearly gave it away. "OK! I'm _slightly_ scared of the dark. Only slightly, though. AND it's only when I'm on my own and I'm with you, aren't I? So, it's not because of that. We should be getting back because if Brendan or Bridget find out about us spending the majority of the afternoon together I doubt they'd be happy about it."

Sirius stopped swinging, "You're right. Let's go." I jumped off my swing and followed Sirius out of the play park. The chav stared at us as we walked past, making me feel very nervous. I instinctively stepped closer to Sirius and began to walk a bit faster than I had been before.

"Why is he staring at us?" I hissed to Sirius. The chav was now openly watching us.

"He's eyeing you up," Sirius rolled his eyes at me but I noticed the glares he was giving the guy. He took another step closer to me, so that we were brushing against eachother as we walked.

"No, he's not!" I whispered back, horrified at the very thought of such a thing.

"Then why he is staring at your arse?" Sirius asked. I wasn't sure if Sirius was joking or not, but I proceeded to walk backwards for the rest of our way out of the park, glaring at the chav as I went. We reached the gates of the park, found they were locked and were forced to climb over the railings. I made Sirius go first, and turn away while I climbed over.

"If he was checking anyone out, it was you," I suddenly said.

"He was a guy, Rosa, or is your fear of the dark affecting your eye sight too?" Sirius told me.

I glared at him, "He could be gay and besides that group of goths who were smoking by the slide were eyeing you up."

"I know," Sirius replied, grinning arrogantly. I shook my head. We were nearing the motorbike now. "Your brother often acts like a jealous boyfriend toward you." This statement was sudden and out of the blue and I was confused as to how the hell Sirius had got that idea about Brendan, of all people.

"What do you mean?" I said, frowning slightly.

"Well, he always gets angry when you so much as talk to a guy," Sirius remarked.

"Correction: He always gets angry when I'm with you." I responded.

"Ok, but anger is basically jealousy,"

"Sirius, why on earth would my brother be jealous of you? I spend more time with him than I do with you," I said with a roll of my eyes.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. It just seemed like it."

"Explain this- if anger is jealousy, then why are you always angry when I talk to a guy?" I asked and I smirked triumphantly when Sirius looked unsure of what to say.

"I'm not!" Sirius eventually answered, trying to look defiant in his words.

"What about that chav? You were glaring at him!"

"That's because I don't like chavs," Sirius replied with a smirk similar to mine.

"I'm not an idiot. You stepped closer to me, so he'd think we were dating and I was out of bounds!" I accused him.

"Well, did you want a chav trying to grope you?"

"You see, THIS is what I don't understand. You don't like people checking me out (NOT that he was, as I still think he was gay) but you frequently do so yourself!"

"Yeah, but it's alright for me to do so," Sirius said coolly and I glared.

"BECAUSE you're jealous!"

"I'm not."

"Admit it."

"Nope. Oh damn, here's the motorbike. It's a shame we're not going to be able to continue this fascinating topic of conversation over the roar of the motorbike's engine," Sirius declared loudly, unbinding the bike and getting onto it. I scowled at him, my arms folded in a pissed off way. "Rosa, just get on the motorbike."

"Fine, but I'm not holding onto you until you admit you're jealous," I informed him stubbornly, getting on the back of the bike.

"Ok, if you want to plunge to your death then that's fine with me," Sirius said off-handedly. He started the motorbike, waited until I gave in and put my arms around his waist again and sped off down the road.

-x-

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Mum wailed at Dad.

"DUCK!" Brendan shouted from the top of the stairs and Sirius and I fell to the floor, just as a vase flew past us and smashed against the door. "Rosa! Where have you been?" He rushed over to us and quickly pulled me into the kitchen. Sirius closed the door behind us. "Here take these," I watched, confused, as Brendan placed a saucepan on my head and handed me a frying pan. He hesitated before giving Sirius one but seemed to find peace in the fact that he gave him the smallest frying pan.

"Err, Brendan, why have you put a saucepan on my head?"

"It's either that or get a head injury from one of the many items Mum is currently smashing in the living room," Brendan explained and I had to agree that I much preferred having a saucepan on my head than a shard of glass in my head.

"What are they for?" I asked, pointing at a large mountain of onions in the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh, those; they're missiles," Brendan said distractedly, peering around the edge of the kitchen door.

"Missiles?" I repeated faintly. I picked one up. "Let me get this straight; so, while our parents have been tearing pieces out of eachother in a huge argument, you have been using onions as missiles and throwing them at the two of them at random oppurtunities."

Brendan nodded, "Good idea, huh?"

"And it didn't once cross your mind to, oh, I don't know, attempt to break the argument up?" I suggested sarcastically.

"Hell no! But be my guest!" Brendan replied and he gestured toward the kitchen door.

"Err... Sirius, you do it instead," I said.

"They aren't my parents!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if you don't then I'll suddenly remember how furious I am at you for the whole Theo thing." I told him, narrowing my eyes and glaring at him. True, Sirius was yet to mention anything about what had happened, but it didn't stop me from being extroadinarily angry with him and wanting to smash my laptop over his head.

"Fine," Sirius sighed and edged his way toward the door. He opened it ajar and stuck his head out, "Er, Mr. Willow, I think you should calm down..." There was a roar like a lion and Sirius quickly pulled his head back into the kitchen and slammed the door shut. There was a smash as the photo frame my Dad had thrown at Sirius hit the kitchen door. "Well, I tried," He said quickly, turning to face me.

"YOU BASTARD! SLEEPING WITH YOUR SECRETARY!" Mum's voice shrieked. Brendan and I gasped.

"That is WRONG with a capital R!" Brendan exclaimed.

"How the hell did you get into Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked, looking seriously amazed.

I ignored Sirius, "But she's in her twenties! What's her name? Penny?"

"Polly," Brendan said the name with loathing.

"Naming a kid Polly, now that is wrong," Sirius told us. I gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

"SHE'S OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER!" Mum screamed.

"YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MY SECRETARY! WHAT ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND? I DO BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY **IS** THE SAME AGE AS BOTH OF OUR CHILDREN! HE WENT TO SCHOOL WITH THEM, FOR GOD'S SAKE, SUSIE!"

"THE LOVE SEVERUS AND I SHARE CAN'T BE EXPECTED TO BE UNDERSTOOD BY PEOPLE SUCH AS YOURSELF! WE HAVE A DEEP, MEANINGFUL BOND!"

"YOU MEAN HE'S GOOD IN BED!"

"SO WHAT IF HE IS?!"

"IS HE BETTER THAN ME?"

"KEEP YOUR BLOODY VOICES DOWN!" I shouted hysterically, beginning to hyper-ventilate. Brendan was too busy stuffing kitchen roll in his ears to be listening to what I was saying.

_"Silencio_," Sirius muttered, pointing his wand out of the door. The spell hit both Mum and Dad and yet the two continued to argue, although no noise was issuing from their mouths. I tried to calm myself down. "Are you ok?"

"Snape's good in bed?" I said, feeling thoroughly disgusted.

"Who'd have thought it?" Brendan replied, shuddering, and he pulled the kitchen roll out of his ears.

"Hmm, saying that if the myth about being quiet meaning you're a tiger in the bedroom is true..." I wondered aloud, trailing off as Sirius glared at me. "What?! I didn't say I wanted to check to see if it was true, did I?"

"You know, I think you were the only girlfriend I ever had, who I didn't sleep with," Sirius told me with a thoughtful tone.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" I said.

"Your Mum gave away you weren't a virgin, so I don't know why I didn't sleep with you," Sirius said again, still looking very thoughtful about the whole thing.

"My Mum told you I wasn't a virgin?" I hissed at him, unable to believe my ears.

"Well, she said she found some wizdoms in your drawer," Sirius explained.

"OK. I'm not a virgin, but the wizdoms weren't mine, they were Brendan's," I told Sirius, not feeling very comfortable with talking about why I hadn't slept with my cousin's boyfriend **to** my cousin's boyfriend.

"Thanks, Rosa," Brendan said sarcastically.

"Wow. That is really strange." Sirius replied.

"What? Me having condoms?" Brendan asked.

"No, me not sleeping with Rosa. I find that really strange. Why didn't we sleep together?" The question caught me off guard and I shrugged.

"I don't know... not the right time?"

"Yeah, but I usually sleep with girls, regardless of whether I'm dating them, so I usually only date someone after I've slept with them..."

"OK, this conversation is beginning to freak me out," Brendan announced, getting to his feet, "So, I say let's go and move Mum and Dad outside, take off the charm so they can continue their argument out of our ear shot and then watch some TV or something."

"Sounds good," Sirius said. They both looked at me.

"Fine."

"OH, can we push them into the alleyway instead of the garden? I just don't fancy anymore of my petunias being ruined,"

"Brendan, you are such a freak," I said, though I was grinning at him.

"... I know." Brendan sighed.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **spondgebob, Shealtiel, Winni3, DeLaReY-DeLaReY, crazylily, Cassie93, SerenityRose016, -bleh0bleh-, Sarah's Scribbles, BrazenFerlie, STRAWBERR1, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, AmberEyes16, fantasygirl26, summersgirl2526, TheRedBandit, -G-O- -G-A-L-L-O-P-, dingleberryhuff, Kirah, queen5657, Lugia Smiles, TwistedHarmony, Chill-C **and** funsize **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** Woah, 299 reviews! I'm 1 away from 300! D Like I said before, reviews make me happy (I know, I'm pleased very easily), and because I have 299, I'm going to update this fanfic. Woot!

Enjoy the chapter!

- Fluff

-x-

"Turn the channel over," I moaned, giving Brendan a shove. We'd been watching football for over half an hour and combined with the loud shouts from my parents in the alleyway, I wasn't exactly having a brilliant time.

"I actually quite like this," Sirius announced.

"HA! Two against one!" Brendan said triumphantly. He grabbed the packet of ready salted crisps from Sirius and began to shove them into his mouth at alarming speed. I gave him a look of disgust and turned back to the TV screen.

"I never have understood the fascination with football," I sighed to myself.

"Me neither but I'm actually starting to like it a lot," Sirius replied, "I'm a Man United supporter, definitely,"

Brendan glared at him, "No way! Manchester United are crap! Real Madrid all the way!"

"I have an idea, what about supporting a London team?" I suggested to no avail. Both Sirius and Brendan returned to watching the football match, their eyes glued to the screen. I sighed more heavily still and tried to think of a plan.

"OH MY GOD, DAD PUSHED MUM INTO YOUR PETUNIAS!" I shrieked suddenly, pointing out of the window.

"NOOOO!" Brendan screamed in agony. I leapt on him and tried to grab the remote. "ROSA! NEVER EVER USE MY PRIZED PETUNIAS AS A DISTRACTION METHOD!" I continued to struggle with the remote, ignoring Brendan's shouts and trying to prize his fingers from the grey remote.

"You know, if you two weren't brother and sister, that would seriously be turning me on," Sirius said aloud, sitting back against the sofa and studying the television screen with intent. We both looked at Sirius in disbelief. Brendan stopped fighting with me, ready to start yelling at Sirius, and I seized my chance and grabbed the remote.

"HAHAHAA!" I shouted, "I HAVE THE REMOTE!" I pointed it at the screen and Hollyoaks flashed onto the screen instead.

"Oh no way are we watching this," Sirius said angrily. He grabbed the remote from my hand and turned football back on.

"We're not watching this!" I shouted.

"You're out-numbered," Brendan reminded me smugly.

"Do I look like I care?" I asked, smirking. I switched the channel again and _the_ best programme of all time came onto the screen.

"_OH!!! WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!" _The television shouted.

"_SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!_" Brendan and I shouted back.

"OK! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" Sirius declared loudly, trying to snatch the remote back.

A scream from the garden stopped our arguing straight away. I exchanged dark looks with Brendan, jumped to my feet and rushed over to the back door. "Bridget? What are you screaming for- OH MY GOD!" I screamed too and pulled my cousin into the safety of the house. I slammed the back door shut and yanked the curtains closed, breathing heavily. Bridget stumbled over to the sofa, before falling dramatically into Sirius' arms, horror written all over her face.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, as Bridget clutched onto his jacket, looking terrified. She didn't answer and Sirius looked at me, waiting for an explanation. I just shook my head, still breathing deeply.

"I'm going to check..." Brendan said, rolling his eyes, and he got to his feet.

"NO!" I shrieked, blocking his way.

"Tell us what happened then!"

"Mum and Dad have stopped arguing," I managed to say.

"Well, that's great," Sirius said.

"No, it's not, you see-" I began.

"THEY'RE HAVING SEX IN THE GARDEN!" Bridget wailed hysterically.

"Yeah that," I confirmed weakly.

Brendan looked like he'd been struck by lightning and he didn't seem quite able to comprehend the meaning of those words, as he was too busy twitching about on the floor. "Shouldn't we help him?" Bridget said, still shaking.

"Nahh, he always does that," I replied, shrugging.

"Err, Rosa, that isn't normal," Sirius told me.

"Oh well. If it's the foaming at the mouth that scares you, don't worry, that clears up soon enough!"

"Brendan, are you ok?" Bridget asked my brother, using a very slow voice, not very much unlike a voice one would use when talking to a terminally ill person.

"Of course he is! Right Brendan?"

"VLAAAAAA ZRRRAAAAAA!" Brendan tried to say.

"That means yes," I informed Sirius and Bridget.

"OH MY GOD! What if he's got, like, rabies or something!" Bridget said, flabbergasted.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's allergic to dogs." This comment seemed to amuse Sirius very much, as he started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius replied, his laughter fading away, though he still looked extremely amused with what I had said. I glared at him.

"If you're not going to help, find something else to do," I said huffily.

"You're right. I'm going to watch tv." Sirius remarked and he turned to look at the TV screen.

"WE ARE NOT WATCHING FOOTBALL!" I roared.

-x-

**Evans Loves Me Really: **Hey Rosa.  
**Ode To Florence: **Hi James. Nice MSN name.  
**Evans Loves Me Really: **Thanks. If only Lily thought the same... -sighs-  
**Ode To Florence: **LOL.  
_Baby Babyy has been added to the conversation.  
_**Evans Loves Me Really: **Welcome to the convo, Padfoot.  
**Baby Babyy: **Your MSN name is legend!  
**Evans Loves Me Really: **Rosa, you there??  
**Dislikes Threesomes: **Yeah I am. Sorry.  
**Baby Babyy: **Why did you change your MSN name? LOL.  
**Dislikes Threesomes: **... hot tub guy added me.  
**Evans Loves Me Really: **HAHAA! LMAO! Now that was CLASSIC!  
_Founder Of Potter Haters has been added to the conversation.  
_**Baby Babyy: **I feel left out. I'm changing my MSN name too.  
**Founder Of Potter Haters: **Hey everyone.  
**Evans Loves Me Really: **Lily?  
**Founder Of Potter Haters: **What Potter?  
**Evans Loves Me Really: **Will you go out with me?  
**Founder Of Potter Haters: **Can pigs fly?  
**Evans Loves Me Really: **YES!  
**Dislikes Threesomes: **No they can't, you idiot!!  
**Evans Loves Me Really: **There is hope yet! She didn't say no out right!  
**Founder Of Potter Haters: **I'm saying it now: NO. I won't go out with you.  
_Drag Queen Hearts Mary has been added to the conversation.  
_**Evans Loves Me Really: **Hey Brendan. How are you on MSN? Rosa's using your laptop.  
**Drag Queen Hearts Mary: **I'm using Mary's.  
**Founders Of Potter Haters: **You're at Mary's at this time? What are you doing?  
**Dislikes Threesomes: **DON'T answer that! I don't fancy being scarred for life.**  
Evans Loves Me Really: **I have to agree with Rosa.**  
Drag Queen Hearts Mary: **Who's Fred Flintstone?  
**Dislikes Threesome: **Oh my god. You're joking, Sirius, right?  
**Fred Flintstone: **Nope! XD Because... like Fred Flintstone...  
**Dislikes Threesomes: **I will rock your bed.  
**Founder Of Potter Haters: **I will rock your bed.  
**Drag Queen Hearts Mary: **I will rock your bed.  
**Evans Loves Me Really: **Evans, will you rock my bed?  
_Founder Of Potter Haters has signed off.  
_**Dislikes Threesomes: **LMAO.  
**Fred Flintstone: **How does everyone know that saying?  
**Evans Loves Me Really: **Who doesn't know that saying!**  
Fred Flintstone: **OK. I'm changing my name back to normal.  
**Dislikes Threesomes: **Hot tub guy is offline, so I'm changing mine back too.  
**Evans Loves Me Really: **...  
**Baby Babyy: **James. Just give it up. Evans doesn't like you.  
**Ode To Florence: **I agree.  
_Evans Loves Me Really has signed off.  
_**Drag Queen Hearts Mary: **I'm going too.  
_Drag Queen Loves Mary has signed off._  
**Baby Babyy: **I broke up with Bridget.  
**Ode To Florence: **WHY?!  
**Baby Babyy: **I don't know. I got bored.  
**Ode To Florence: **You are unbelievable.  
_Ode To Florence has signed off._

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **crazylily, DeLaReY-DeLaReY, Snuffles-sweetie, pipilo, madpoet08, STRAWBERR1, SerenityRose016, Cassie93, Ellemay, Chill-C, Kirah, MissJudged16, Electric-Chick-Hearrts-You, Ao Mi Oni Urufu, TheRedBandit, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Arcinia, AmberEyes16, BrazenFerlie, fantasygirl26, queen5657, dingleberryhuff****mind drifter, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, TwistedHarmony, Sarah's Scribbles, PhoenixAngel11, smudge20, taliapony, -bleh0bleh-, Winni3, ShealTiel **and **summersgirl2526 **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** 338. XD Yay! I keep starting every AN with the number of reviews this fanfic has. LOL. Oh well. Some people have mentioned that perhaps the Marauders etc. should be getting jobs but I see this story as been set during their 'gap year'. Well, the wizarding equivalent.

Enjoy the chapter!

- Fluff

-x-

"Rosa?" Bridget asked me, dropping the balloon she was holding and allowing it to bounce away from her across the kitchen floor. Bridget's birthday was fast approaching and she had decided (to my horror) to have a house party. I had agreed to help her with decorations and the general preparation, as long as no-one over 25 was invited to the party and allowed into our home.

"What?" I replied. I gave my wand a fancy twiddle that I'd seen Lily do when she was performing her Head Girl duties at Hogwarts and helping organise the school dances. The ribbon rose into the air and tied itself around the end of the balloon in what should have been in a bow but bore much more resemblance to a tangled knot. "_Wingardium Leviosa,"_ I waved my wand in the air, pointed it at the balloon and guided it over to the corner of the room.

"I'm thinking of having a threesome with James and Sirius," Bridget sighed wistfully. My wand jerked upwards and the balloon hit the ceiling and burst with a loud pop.

"_What?_" I repeated, looking at my cousin in disbelief, "I thought you and Sirius were over."

"We were. We are. Well, he thinks we are but I know that we're not. He'll come back for more." Bridget informed me confidently. Knowing Sirius, I knew she was right but only managed a small nod of agreement at what she was saying.

"What's with the whole James thing, though?"

"He's hot," Bridget said simply, giving her shoulders a shrug, as though that explained her reason for wanting a threesome with him and Sirius.

"I don't know how to tell you this but James has refused to shag anyone, in an attempt to prove his undying love for Lily, in over two months, so I doubt he'll be up for it," I told her.

"I thought of that and that's why I need your help," Bridget replied.

"How exactly?" I asked, warily.

"I need you to tell me where the key to the medicene cabinet is,"

I narrowed my eyes, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to drug James! Duh! God, I thought you were supposed to be clever," Bridget rolled her eyes at me and began filling another balloon with helium using the tip of her wand.

"You're going to do _what_?" I said.

"Well, it's the only way he's going to agree to a threesome,"

"Maybe Sirius will turn you down..." I stated casually, though I knew that was definitely too much to hope for. I kept my eyes focused on the pink balloon I was writing the words, 'Happy Birthday, Bridget!' on, so that Bridget was unable to read my expression if she had wanted to.

Bridget looked up at me and burst out laughing, "Good one, Rosa. And pigs will fly."

"Yeah, well, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Then Lily will date James and we can all live happily ever after." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry?" Bridget said, straining her ears to hear what I had said.

"Nothing, nothing," I told her, looking up and giving her a quick smile, "But if you're going to drug James, then I'm not going to help you."

"What?" Bridget's jaw dropped and I could tell that she hadn't been counting on me saying anything other than yes, "You have to!"

"I'm not going to let you drug him!" I snapped at Bridget.

"Drug who?" James and Sirius stood in the kitchen doorway, looking at the two of us expectantly.

"The hedgehog in the garden," I said suddenly.

Sirius smirked, lowering myself into the seat next to me, "And why would you be drugging the, er, _hedgehog_ in the garden?" I tried to ignore Sirius' presence, which was making me feel increasingly flustered, and instead concentrate on tying the end of the red balloon I was holding.

"... good question... VERY good question... one which Bridget can answer," I announced, giving Bridget a very pointed look. Sirius, who had been watching me fiddle with the balloon for more than half a minute, sighed impatiently, grabbed the balloon and fastened it himself. He handed it back to me with a very smug expression. "Thanks," I muttered reluctantly.

"NO, one which Rosa can answer," Bridget said.

"BRIDGET can answer!"

"Rosa!"

"Bridget!"

"Ro-"

"Oh for god's sake, fine!" I snapped angrily. I levitated another balloon over to sit on the window sill, before looking down at my feet and beginning to lie very unconvincingly, "The hedgehog... walked into the kitchen... and popped that balloon over there..." I broke off and pointed over at the balloon, very aware that both Sirius and James were watching me with amused looks, "... and, well, Bridget then wanted to drug it... because... she did... but I realised that the hedgehog is actually... my uncle... 'S own hedgehog."

"Wow, Rosa. You are officially the worst liar I have ever met," Bridget told me, scowling.

"YEAH and you're the idiot who got us into this mess! What sort-of weirdo decides to drug someone so they can have a threesome with them!" I blurted out. I swore.

"What?" James asked, looking confused.

"Rosa, don't you dare-" Bridget warned.

"Bridget was going to drug you, so she could have a threesome with you and Sirius," I informed him.

"Why wasn't she going to drug Sirus?" James said, clearly offended.

"Because we all know Sirius will jump into bed with anything as long as it breathes," I replied, rolling my eyes at the obvious.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to," Sirius said casually. Who would have thought those words would have had such an impact on everyone? Several things happened in quick sucession; James slipped on a balloon on the kitchen floor, Bridget fell backwards off her chair and I just gaped at Sirius.

"What did you say?" I managed to stammer.

"I don't want to have a threesome," Sirius repeated himself.

"What the hell has happened to you?" Bridget gasped and she got back onto her chair.

Sirius shrugged. "This is a prank," I said, grinning uneasily at James and Sirius. But judging by the expression of absolute horror on James' face, I was wrong.

"Nope," Sirius told me.

"Why won't you sleep with Bridget?" I asked, astounded.

"I don't feel like it," Sirius replied and James, Bridget and I all let out more horrified gasps, "What? Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Sirius merely shrugged again, before he got to his feet and sauntered out of the kitchen. The three of us remaining all stared at eachother, dumbstruck. I regained my senses and quickly followed Sirius out of the kitchen. "Sirius? Are you feeling ok?" I said, looking very worried.

"Of course I am," Sirius said, though I could tell from the look of absolute agony on his face that what he had just done had required all his will power.

"You just said no to sex. YOU turned down sex. S E X-" I told him slowly.

"I know," Sirius interrupted, wincing.

"Why? You clearly don't want to,"

"I just thought it might be... nice... for a change,"

"Who are you kidding! Sirius! You live for sex! Your whole life revolves around sex! What is the great Sirius Black without the three-lettered S word?" I tried desperately to remind him. Sirius didn't say anything and I took a step closer, studying his face with caution, "You don't _seem_ in any physical pain. Well, apart from the INSANE fact that you just turned down sex!"

"Rosa, don't keep mentioning the word!" Sirius groaned, clenching his fists.

"Bridget's party is in three days. At least you'll be back to normal by then." I said confidently.

"Why are you so sure?" Sirius shot back.

"The majority of people there will be girls!"

"So?"

"You're telling me that you'll be able to get through Bridget's party without having sex with a single girl?"

"Maybe I am," Sirius glared at me, looking determined, "5 galleons says I can do so!"

"You're on!" I agreed at once. We shook hands on the whole deal, me quickly withdrawing my hand as I didn't feel that then was the right time for butterflies to be re-appearing in my stomach. "This is going to be the easiest money I have EVER made."

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **dingleberryhuff, queen5657, PhoenixAngel11, AmberEyes16, StLibee, Manda F., Aurelia, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, TwistedHarmony, Chill-C, Shealtiel, Maraudess, -bleh0bleh-, STRAWBERR1, -Ivy-parker-, pipilo, crazylily, Winni3, Cassie93, DeLaRey-DeLaRey, fantasygirl26, TheRedBandit, mind drifter, X-x-Your-Ugly-Ducking-x-X, Beck, BrazenFerlie, summersgirl2526 **and **Lugia Smiles **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** OK, I woke up this morning and realised that I hadn't shown people who haven't read APG what I think Rosa, Brendan and Bridget would look like celebrity wise. So, I tried to get photos of the three celebrities I see as them and I have posted links.

Rosa: httpCOLON//shakiragalleryDOTcom/albums/1/appearances/2006/tourpress/normalUNDERSCOREshakiramediaUNDERSCORE9063DOTjpg  
Bridget: httpCOLON//kaleycuocoDOTorg/gallery2/d/40654-1/charmed1DOTjpg

Just copy and paste the links into your address bar, replace the DOT's with . and replace the COLON's with : aand the UNDERSCOREs with underscores. LOL.

Enjoy the chapter! OH and although this chapter is short, I promise you the next two chapters will be longer than the normal chapters and, er, more _eventful._ So please still review. )

- Fluff

-x-

"What do you mean it's going to be a fancy dress house party?" I asked Bridget, simply horrified. The only fancy dress parties for people our age all insisted that you turn up as a prostitute or a tart that wanted to be a prostitute or as yourself... if you looked and dressed like a prostitute. "We're not going to be prostitutes, are we?" I tried to sound as though I didn't care but the prospect of dressing up as a hooker had me blushing at the very thought. On the other hand... if all the girls had to dress up as prostitutes, then Sirius would surely be unable to resist having a mindless shag with one of them! Then I would win the bet!

"Nope, prostitutes are way over-rated," Bridget informed me with a roll of her eyes in the mirror. She was applying some new blue mascara that she had received by owl as an early birthday present in the morning. Bridget always insisted on going through the same two hour ritual of make-up application everyday, something that I had never been able to understand; partly because I didn't know how anyone could have enough make-up to apply during those two hours and also because I didn't understand how someone was expected not to die of boredom half way through applying the tenth layer of lip gloss.

"So, what are we going as?" I repeated.

"Animals!" Bridget squealed in excitement.

"What?!" Lily called from the top of my bunk bed. She dropped her magazine and stared down at Bridget with uncertainty written all over her face. "What sort-of animals?"

"Cat," Bridget pointed at Lily, "Rabbit," Bridget pointed at herself, "And..." I held my breath, almost one hundred percent positive that I wasn't going to like the animal I had to be for an entire night, "Rosa, you will be a fox!"

"A fox?" I said slowly.

"Yeah! I knew you'd like it!" Bridget exclaimed brightly. She turned back to the mirror to dab blusher onto her cheeks and I exchanged a wide-eyed look with Lily.

"Can I swap?" I mouthed to her.

"Hell no!" Lily mouthed back, shuddering at the very prospect. I glared at her and she grinned, falling back into my pillows and opening the magazine again at the folded down page. I groaned but quickly disguised it as a wistful sigh when Bridget caught my eye in the mirror.

"Knock knock," A hopeful voice came from outside the bedroom door.

"Fuck you, Potter," Lily growled, turning the page of the magazine too vigrously and tearing it right down the middle.

"Hey! I was going to buy that pair of shoes!" Bridget seized the magazine from Lily's grasp and threw it, scowling, onto the dressing table.

"I'd much rather fuck you," James called back unhelpfully. I snorted behind my hand.

"Tough," Lily said angrily.

"Please, Lily flower! Just one date!" The pleading tone in James' voice was almost pityful and I gave Lily a 'put him out of his misery' look. Lily scowled at me in return and I quickly busied myself with the important task of tying the lace of my trainers. "I'll pay! I'll take you to the fanciest restaraunt you'll ever be to in your life!"

"Oh really? And how do you expect to afford it? Your cash flow can't be brilliant after the flood,"

"I still have my 100 galleon allowance!"

"WHAT!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. I heard a small 'shit' from the other side of the door and threw it open. James, who had only made it to the top stair of the staircase, grinned weakly at me. "YOU said that you didn't have any money for rent!"

"Yeah, well, those weren't my _exact_ words-" James began.

"Actually they were!" I replied, frowning with my arms folded across my chest.

"OK, OK! I'll start paying 2 galleons rent..."

"You little tight arse!"

"FINE! 5 galleons!"

I raised my eyebrows in disgust.

"10! 10! 10 GALLEONS!" James shouted at me.

I smiled, "Much better. Thanks, James. I'll never hear a bad word against you ever again. OH, and would you mind giving me those 10 galleons every week? It's just that, er, my mum, er, prefers it if, er, I handle the... rent money."

James narrowed his eyes at me, "Nice try, Rosa, but my money is going straight to your Mum!"

"That's not fair! She's only going to spend it on an even bigger hot tub!"

"I know! Wicked or what?" James said, looking giddy with excitement.

"No, it's not at all. It would be different if YOUR mother was acting like mine!" I accused him.

"My mother isn't a tart," James told me slowly, as if explaining the obvious to a five year old. He seemed to realise straight after he had said it that he had gone too far. "Erm... not that your mother is, of course,"

"What did you say?" I asked in a dangerously low whisper.

"Rosa, come sit over here and calm down," Bridget said cautiously, pulling on my arm and trying to bring me back into the bedroom. I shook my head, still glaring at James, waiting for a response.

"I said... my mother isn't a tart... which she isn't,"

"You implied that my mother was!"

"Well, she is a _little_, you have to admit- OW! FUCKING HELL!" I had lost my temper with James and losing my temper wasn't good. Completely forgetting that I was a witch and capable of causing much more _painful_ and _permanant _harm to James, I had grabbed Bridget's stiletto heel from behind my bedroom door and lobbed it straight at James. The stiletto whacked James in the eye. James wobbled dangerously on the top step of the stairs but someone steadied him from behind.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked no-one in particular, holding the fallen stiletto in his hand and looking rather amused with the whole situation.

"ROSA ATTACKED ME!" James wailed.

"Rosa, you are my HERO!" Lily shouted joyfully. "I'm so happy, I could just cry... Potter in pain... Oh, the heavenly bliss!"

"Why did you attack him?" Sirius said, "More to the point, why didn't you just hex him?"

"I, err, temporarily forgot that I was a witch," I muttered, feeling embarrassed as hell and wishing the ground would just swallow me whole.

"So... you threw a stiletto heel at him?" Sirius questioned.

"YES! I did! I'm guilty! AND NOT SORRY!" I exclaimed, laughing hysterically like a mad woman. I decided that this laughing was acceptable, as Lily had long ago fallen into the hands of insanity, driven mad by her joy at finally seeing James Potter suffer. She was currently rolling around on my bed, laughing like maniac and flailing her arms about. I cleared my throat awkwardly, "I mean, I lost control and I didn't mean to do what I did but my actions were justified as James had just called a member of my family a tart!"

"Who? Brendan?" Sirius asked.

I glared at him, "You know, stilettos come in pairs, so unless you want to be stabbed with the other one, I'd watch what you were saying!"

"Yeah, true, but I have my wand with me," Sirius pointed out smugly. He whipped his wand from his pocket and smirked at me.

"I have mine too!" I retorted, my hand delving into my pocket. My fingers closed around thin air. "Err... somewhere..." I withdrew my hand and felt in my back pockets and in the pockets of my jacket but couldn't find it.

"Are you looking for this?" I looked up and scowled, as Sirius twirled my wand between the fingers of his free hand.

"How did you get that?"

"You felt it in the kitchen. What sort-of person leaves their wand in the kitchen?" Sirius sounded incredulous as he said this, "What were you doing with it in the kitchen? It's no secret you can't cook," I coughed uncomfortably and ignored the question, determined not to tell Sirius that James and I had been using the remains of Brendan's onion missiles for the past week or so to pass the time and invent our own game. This game involved blasting the onion missiles from the tips of our wands and attempting to knock the clothes off our next door neighbour's washing line. It sounded pretty immature but it was pure hilarity whenever the woman came out of her house, had a heart attack at the very thought of anyone seeing that she had dirty washing in her garden, quickly scourgifyed them, returned to her house and then came back out ten minutes later to have another heart attack, after discovering more onion on her precious clothes.

James seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me, as he let out a snort of laughter, which he quickly tried to cover with a pretend hiccoughing fit. Sirius glanced from me to James and back again, looking extremely suspicious. "What's so funny?"

"Rosa needs to hang out the washing," James said and the two of us burst into hysterics.

"James needs to go prepare the onions for dinner," More hysterical laughter. Bridget and Sirius exchanged looks of confusion over my head. For some reason, this only made me laugh harder.

"O... K..." Bridget exclaimed, backing away from me.

"Rosa! You're supposed to be mad at James!" Lily reminded me from the bed, not moving her gaze from the magazine.

"You know, Lily, if I wasn't going to marry you, I'd be pissed off that you just did that," James informed her. This comment seemed to drag Lily's eyes from the magazine, long enough to giving James an almost crazed, pleading look.

"YES! PLEASE, PLEASE, BE PISSED OFF AT ME!" Lily wailed, her eyes wide with desperation.

"My god, you lot have some serious issues," Bridget announced loudly, clearly freaked out. She frowned at all of us, before walking into her bedroom and slamming the door shut. I heard the click, click, click of many locks being secured on the other side of her bedroom door and started laughing all over again. I definitely needed to find a therapist to help with my anger management... and my lack of sanity... and non-existent maturity... and my inability to stop laughing at the most inappropriate of times... Bridget was right. I did have some serious issues.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **queen5657, AmberEyes16, PhoenixAngel11, madpoet08, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, dingleberryhuff, -LadyLuckxo, bch1993, TwistedHarmony, cassie93, Winni3, siriusly777, Kirah, crazylily, fantasygirl26, DeLaRey-DeLaRey, SerenityRose016, BrazenFerlie, mind drifter, pipilo, pipilo **(again lol), **OpenSoulSurgery **and **Manda M. **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** We're almost at 400! YAY!

Enjoy the chapter!

- Fluff

-x-

"Rosa... just open the bathroom door..." Bridget sighed from the other side of the bathroom door. I remained silent, huddled in the empty bathtub, keeping my eyes fixed warily on the locked door. There was another light tap of knock, followed by a series of loud, impatient knocks, as Bridget lost her temper. I heard a thud and I knew that Bridget had kicked the door. God help her if she had made a dent... "RIGHT! I've had enough of this! I'm going to get one of the boys... correction, James or Sirius, to come and kick the door down! Why the HELL must you be so immature about things like this!"

I scowled to myself, the sound of Bridget's footsteps fading away as they made their way down the stairs. I pondered whether or not to make a run for it but quickly thought against it, as running _definitely_ wasn't my area of expertise. Muffled voices, more footsteps and then another knock at the door. "Willow?"

My expression darkened even more, "WHAT Sirius?"

"Why won't you come out of the bathroom?" Even though there was a door seperating us, I could tell that he was smirking. This did nothing to improve my bad mood.

"I refuse to wear it. I am not a tart. First I get stuck with being a fox and now I have to wear _that_," I called out to him.

"What are you on about?"

"Bridget's trying to dress me up as a fox hooker!" I whined.

Sirius snorted, "I repeat, what?"

"BRIDGET SHOW HIM THE OUTFIT!" I shouted angrily.

"No way! We're not supposed to be seen in them until the party tonight!" Bridget's voice complained from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes, feeling extremely pissed off and sulky. I hugged my knees to my chest, sighing again. I glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that there was only four hours until the party started.

"Rosa, just come out of the bathroom," Sirius said.

"NO,"

"The outfit won't be that bad!"

"Of course it won't," I replied, sarcasm evident in my tone, "It will be fine. AFTER I've drank a load of a vodka."

"Last time you went near alcohol..." There was a pause and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, "I mean, you'd better watch out how much you drink this time."

"I will!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not an idiot!" There was silence from behind the door. "Hey!"

Sirius laughed, "Fine. You'll have to go in your underwear then, not that I'm complaining. Bridget's taken all your clothes from your wardrobe and thrown them into your Mum's room."

I swore loudly. That was a dirty trick. Bridget knew that Mum's bedroom was the only room in the whole house that I would never dream of going into without being faced with a life or death situation. No-one went into Mum's room apart from Mum... and Snape... which was most definitely the main reason why I didn't go into her room, for fear of finding some sort-of evidence of what they got upto every week night.

I clambered out of the bath and threw the door open, finding myself face to face with a very bored Sirius. He was leaning casually against the door frame, lazily studying his trainers. "Bridget, she's out," Sirius called, turning away from me.

"YES! YES, YES, YES!" Bridget shouted triumphantly. "Quick! Grab her!" I threw myself at the staircase, went temporarily blind and whacked my head against the banister. I fell back onto the floor, wincing. "HAHAHA! WE'VE GOT HER! LILY!"

Lily came rushing out of the bedroom and saw that I had finally retreated from the safety of the bathroom. She sighed, walked over to me, grabbed me in an arm lock and pulled me back into the bedroom, "Sorry, Rosa, but I have to wear a horrible costume too and I don't want to suffer on my own."

-x-

I stared at my reflection, feeling as if the world was about to end. I was now wishing that we could have just gone as prostitutes instead because being dressed as a hooker could definitely not be as bad as the outfit I was being forced to wear until the party ended. Fox ears stuck to a red alice band, a black, micro-mini tutu, white elbow-length, silk gloves, white knee-high cowboy boots and a black (VERY low necked) corset over the top. That wasn't the worst part, though; the worst part was the fact that Bridget had magically attached a bushy, red fox's tail to my arse and insisted that if she caught me not wearing it any point in the night, then she would make sure that I regretted it.

"Come on, Rosa. We'll have to face everyone sooner or later." Lily sighed from behind me, also staring glumly into the floor length mirror. Poor Lily looked just as bad as me, except at least she had a lot more skin covered by her white and pink striped cat suit. She also had cat ears stuck onto an alice band and a cat's tail stuck to her own... behind.

We both exchanged dark looks once more, before heading for the bedroom door. The party was already in full flow; music blasting from the speakers downstairs and making the floor vibrate, couples getting off left right and centre, the air clouded with smoke from the effects machine and the strong smell of alcohol permanent in the air. Lily grabbed two abandoned, almost full bottles of vodka from the top of the stairs, handed one to me and took a large swig. I didn't take a large swig but instead downed the entire bottle in one gulp, ignoring the way my head pounded after doing so. However, it only took a few minutes for me to suddenly feel very cheerful and happy and all for pole-dancing in the living room (thankfully Lily stopped me before I could take my corset off).

"Hey guys!" Mary shouted, waving at us from across the room. She was wearing an outfit similar to ours, except instead of a tail she had wings because Bridget had told her she was coming as a bird. Brendan had his arm swung posessively around her waist and was currently trying to drink alcohol and giggle hysterically at the same time. Surprisingly, he wasn't having much luck. Mary rolled her eyes at me and hurried over to us, dragging Brendan along with her.

"Where's James?" Lily asked over the loud music.

"In the kitchen," Mary replied and Brendan's arm slipped from her waist.

"I'm going to go find James," He slurred to her, "Don't move an inch." He attempted to kiss Mary but almost fell over in the process and gave up. He stumbled his way off to the kitchen to find James and, most probably, throw up in the sink.

"I'd better go after him," Mary said and Lily nodded.

"I'll come too. Rosa, are you coming?"

I was about to say yes, when I caught sight of someone sitting by themselves in an armchair over by the TV. I shook my head at Mary, grinning. Mary gave me a curious look, before she shrugged and both she and Lily were engulfed by a crowd of over-enthusiastic dancers. I turned back around to look at the person over by the TV and decided to be very stealthy in my approach.

"Rawr!" I bent over the top of the armchair, grinning, so that I was looking at Sirius upside down and stuck my tongue out at him.

Sirius rolled his eyes but he was unable to keep the smile of amusement off his face, "I don't even need to ask to know you're drunk." I thought that was a bit rich coming from Sirius, who was drinking from a glassed bottle of vodka. I looked across at the group of girls, who I recognised to be die hard members of the SBFC (Sirius Black Fan Club), all of whom were glaring at me and decided that I had drank far too much alcohol to actually care what they thought.

"Nahh, I'm not drunk! More, er, _tipsy_; now budge up!" Sirius didn't move and when I tried to sit down, he put his legs up onto the armrest. He then chose to smirk challengingly at me, giving me a triumphant look that clearly said, 'this is my chair and I am therefore king of the world'. I sighed pityingly, before giving his shin a hard kick. "OW!" Sirius dropped his legs from the armrest. I grinned at him and squeezed myself into the chair, next to him. Snatching the bottle of vodka from his hand, I took a large swig, flinched at the strong taste and passed it back to him.

"I thought you were supposed to be a fox," Sirius said, lightly brushing his fingers against my red fox tail. I merely shrugged carelessly in reply and leant back into the chair, smiling. Sirius' gaze left the tail to trail upwards, lingering for a moment to hold my own, before finally stopping on the fox ears Lily had magically sewn to my red Alice band. A smirk appeared on his face and he bit his lip. "Very sexy, I must say,"

I gave him a slight push and rolled my eyes, "Yes, they probably do look sexy; however, I have a feeling they'd look much sexier on you," and before Sirius could protest, I had eased the Alice band off the top of my head and pushed it onto his. "Hmm, I was right. It really compliments your hair quite nicely." Sirius raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"So, tell me, why did you come as a fox?" He persisted, carefully removing the fox ears. He slid the band back into the depths of my wild mane of hair and lounged back into the chair, waiting for me to reply.

"Well, we were supposed to come as our patronuses--" I began to explain.

"Your patronus is a fox?" Sirius inquired, looking surprised.

"No, it's not; it's a bear actually," Sirius grinned at this, probably sharing the image I had in my head of me walking around the house, dressed as a bear, offering people drinks, "Yeah, you can see my dilemma, right? Besides, Bridget wanted it so that our costumes looked good side by side and, as she wanted to be the rabbit and Lily had already bought a cat costume, I was stuck with the fox."

"You look nice as a fox," Sirius told me.

"I suppose I do… but I'm telling you, it is a KILLER trying to sit down with this tail," Sirius laughed, as I gestured wildly at the fox's tail he had been looking at earlier.

"What about your necklace? Where did you get that?" Sirius asked curiously, but I didn't answer, as Sirius had leant forward to look at my necklace closer. His fingers brushed against the bare skin by my neck and my breath caught in my throat. His fingers were cold from holding the vodka bottle but I could feel my skin burning where he had touched it. He glanced up from the necklace and our eyes locked. "Listen, Rosa, there's something I need to tell you-"

"Rosa, quick, we need you in the kitchen!" Mary appeared by the side of our chair, looking rather breathless and very flustered. Sirius' fingers quickly slipped from my necklace and I tried to hide my blush, as I addressed Mary.

"Why? What's wrong?" I sat up straighter in the chair and gave her an expectant look.

"Brendan and James are having a contest to see who can balance the most kitchen knifes on their tongues-"

"Ah. The battle of the moronic idiots, eh?" I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, but all jokes aside, have you SEEN the blades on the knives they're using?!"

"OK, OK, I'm coming," I grumbled and I slid awkwardly out of the chair, trying not to touch Sirius as I did so. Then I remembered that Sirius had wanted to tell me something, "Oh, Sirius, what were you saying?"

Sirius opened his mouth, glanced at Mary, before closing it again. He slowly shook his head, "It's nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Right. OK, let's go." I raised a hand in goodbye to Sirius and let Mary drag me away in the direction of the kitchen.

"What did I just stumble upon, may I ask?" Mary whispered excitedly into my ear, "Are you two back together?"

"No, it wasn't like that," I told her in a rush. I glanced back at Sirius, who had returned to think his vodka and was staring at the blank TV screen. "It was nothing. Honestly." Mary didn't look convinced but didn't push the matter any further. She beckoned for me to hurry up and follow her to the kitchen but I couldn't concentrate on anything other than wondering what Sirius had wanted to tell me before Mary had interrupted.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **AmberEyes16, queen5657, taliapony, Cassie93, Sarah's Scribbles, siriusly777, OpenSoulSurgery, SerenityRose016, dingleberryhuff, crazylily, summersgirl2526, TheRedBandit, Winni3, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Shealtiel, wannariskit, DeLaRey-DeLaRey, STRAWBERR1, fantasygirl26, BrazenFerlie, X-x-Your-Ugly-Duckling-x-X, x0xoTheRosex0xo, mind drifter, Galloping-Gernumblies, PhoenixAngel11, podge17, FreeSpritSprite, siriusly777 **(again)**, siriuslylikefanfic, K-aos with a silent a, Freckles.x, Manda M., Mood-chan, Aurelia **and **Ellemay **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** First off, I apologise for taking so long (for me) to update. I just didn't want to rush this chapter and I had many different ideas of what was going to happen in this chapter and I had to wait for a friend to come online, so I could discuss it with her, then I had to go about writing it the right way etc. so I say sorry for that. Anyway, here it is.

Enjoy the chapter!

- Fluff

-x-

"BRENDAN! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Brendan began to giggle uncontrollably and spin around in a circle, completely disregarding the fact that he had three knives balanced on his tongue and one in his hand. "BRENDAN!" James, who also had had knives in his mouth, had now taken them out.

"I CAN FLY!" James suddenly yelled, running past me and ripping his shirt off. I sighed, putting a hand over my eyes, as there was another loud woop and a huge splash as James leapt into the hot tub. Screams and more yells told me that he had taken more than his shirt off before doing so.

"Brendan, j-just... stay right there, ok?" I stammered to Brendan, backing away toward the back door.

"You will come back, won't you Raina?" Brendan shrieked after me, suddenly hysterical. He temporarily seemed to have forgotten the knives and if it weren't for Mary suddenly returning from the bathroom and pulling them quickly from his mouth, he would surely have cut all the inside of his mouth.

"Just go sort out James, I'll look after him," Mary said, trying her hardest to fend off Brendan's very clumsy advances on her. I nodded my head vigrously and hurried out into the garden. I looked over at the hot tub and clapped both of my hands over my eyes.

"My GOD, put some clothes on, James!" I shrieked and I carefully edged my way over to the hot tub, being sure to keep my eyes covered as I went.

"Aww, but clothes are no fun, Raina!"

"Why does everyone think my name is Raina today?" I asked, feeling extremely bemused. I felt my way over to the garden chair and threw the towel from it over to James. He let out a little cry of protest but I heard him get out of the hot tub all the same. "Are you covered up?"

"Yeah and it's boring!" James moaned. I rolled my eyes but removed my hands from my eyes. Sure enough, James had wrapped the towel around his waist. I could see a few girls in the corner of the garden drooling all over Brendan's petunias, their eyes glued to the spot where the towel had previously not been... I shuddered and bustled James back into the kitchen.

"JAKE!" Brendan greeted.

"BENJY!" James replied. The two of them rushed toward each other, reminding me very much of a scene I had seen in an old muggle romance film... except in the film it had been romantic, while seeing James and Brendan knock over all the kitchen chairs and bang into work tops as they stumbled towards each other wasn't at all. They tried to throw their arms around each other in some sort-of hug but both of them veered off to the side and ended up in a heap on the floor.

"How drunk are they?" I said in amazement.

"Very," Mary replied with a sigh.

I shook my head, "OK, I think we need to sober them up for their own good."

"James just jumped into a hot tub. If that didn't sober him up, I don't know what will." Mary exclaimed and I had to admit that she was right. The two of us remained silent, trying to think of something to do, ignoring Brendan and James' high-pitched giggling from the floor. "I know! How about I go smash the disco ball over their heads! Lily has a spare one upstairs in her bag!"

I didn't think this was a particularly good idea and neither did I bother to ask why on earth Lily had brought a spare disco ball to Bridget's house party and seeing as I definitely didn't have a better idea, I gave in and nodded. "Yeah, good idea," I said. Mary grinned at me and leant down, swinging Brendan's arm around her shoulders and heaving him up into the air.

"Oh, oh! Jake! We're going somewhere!" Brendan said gleefully.

"WOW! MAYBE IT'S NEVERLAND!" James shouted, about ready to wet himself with excitement.

"YAYY!" They both shrieked and they started to jump up and down.

"Errm... guys... I don't know how to say this..." Mary said, exchanging a nervous glance with me.

James and Brendan stopped jumping. "What? We are going to Neverland, aren't we?" James said and his bottom lip _actually_ wobbled.

"Err..."

"OF COURSE!" I announced with false cheeriness.

"YAY!" Brendan and James shouted again and the two of them linked their arms together, skipping off into the living room, dragging a protesting Mary along with them.

"Is it just me or did they suddenly turn gay?" I spun around and saw, to my surprise, Larry standing behind me, looking very hot in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and blonde, spiked hair. He seemed to sense my surprise and gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry. Your cousin invited me. I didn't mean to intrude or anything-"

"Oh no, it's fine, believe me!" Feel free to turn up at any party with a chest like that. I realised I must have been staring at his chest through his see through t-shirt and quickly looked back up at his face.

"A Ravenclaw spilt their drink all down me," He explained, gesturing to his t-shirt.

"Do you want a kitchen towel or something?" I asked.

"Nahh, I'll live. It's only a bit of punch, you know." I managed a nod in agreement. We stared at each other for a few seconds and I could feel my cheeks getting uncomfortably hot, so I busied myself by taking a large swig of punch from the punch bowl on the kitchen table.

"Rosa, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," I said breezily.

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting," I inwardly groaned, as Sirius appeared next to us. I realised that I had some how moved from the other side of the kitchen to standing only a few inches away from Larry. I glanced awkwardly at Sirius and saw that he didn't look at all sorry for interrupting. "I just needed to get a kitchen towel. James has spilt punch all down Lily and she's none too happy about it." He pushed his way in between the two of us, effectively seperating us and creating a fair bit of distance between Larry and myself. I glared at him.

"You are interrupting, actually," I told him.

"Oh..." Sirius met my gaze with a challenging look, "Ok. I need to talk to you."

"You mentioned earlier but I'm a bit busy at the moment, in case you had noticed," I informed Sirius with a cold look.

"Yeah, can't you wait?" Larry said with irritation.

"No. I can't. Rosa, can I talk to you _now_," Sirius demanded rather than asked, drowning out what Larry was going to say.

"No. You can't just come in here and tell me what to do. Sorry, Larry please continue..." I glared at Sirius. He scowled back.

"I'm talking to you now and it isn't a choice," Sirius threatened, taking a step towards me. I took a step back, toward Larry.

"TOUGH," I said loudly, "You-"

"Will you go out with me?" Larry blurted out. My jaw dropped and all confusing thoughts and anger at what Sirius wanted to say to me were thrown from my head in an instance.

"What? Really?"

"Yes," Larry said defiantly, purposely ignoring Sirius, who looked about ready to strangle him, "I know that when we met we got on well and then things went a bit bad but now they're good, right? So, what do you say?"

I stared, still completely gobsmacked, at Larry. Under better circumstances, I would have preferred to not have had Sirius standing next to me when Larry asked me out but I wasn't going to let that change my answer, "Erm... hell yeah! I would love to-"

"NO, she won't!" Sirius interrupted suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Larry and I asked simutaneously.

"I'm not listening to all this crap," Sirius told us angrily and he grabbed hold of both of my arms and pushed me out of the kitchen and into the much quieter garden. The music wasn't nearly as loud out in the garden, something I was very thankful for, and there were only a dozen or so people outside, as oppose to the hundred or so who were still partying hard inside my house.

"Sirius, what the hell do you think you are doing?" I hissed, struggling to free my arms from his vice-like grasp.

"I asked to talk to you twice and you completely ignored me, so I'm now forcing you to listen," Sirius said and I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I didn't ignore you," I lied uncertainly.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Willow- _what are you morons staring at?!_" Sirius broke up from lecturing me and glowered at the remaining people in the garden. They were all gawking at us and who could blame them, I would have been doing exactly the same. Sirius had my arms pinned behind my back against his chest in a way a police man would do when arresting a criminal, I was currently trying to knee him and reach for the wand I could see in his pocket and both of us looked immensely pissed off and ready to kill each other. The people seemed to get the message pretty quickly though and they all slouched out of the garden and back into the house, grumbling to each other and shooting him dark looks as they passed.

"What are you trying to do?" Sirius asked, sounding a lot calmer than when he had previously spoken. I could see the corners of his mouth twitching, threatening to turn into a smile, as he watched me trying to twist my leg backwards and reach the wand at the same time.

"I'm trying to kick you where it hurts!" I snapped, "Which is what you deserve! What are you doing! You basically just kidnapped me from my own house, dragged me out into the garden, got very angry at me for practically no reason and shouted at a load of innocent people!"

"Well, you wouldn't talk to me," Sirius said.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I was busy with Larry," I replied huffily and Sirius' expression darkened some more.

"Yeah-"

"Anyway, that's not the point; I know what you want to tell me and I definitely don't agree or feel the same!"

"What?" Sirius managed to say, trying very hard to keep his face blank, though betraying a flicker of something I would have believed to have been hurt (had it not been in Sirius that I saw it) in his grey eyes.

"The bet, right?"

"What?" Sirius repeated and the relief I suddenly saw in his face made me re-think whether or not Sirius was going to say what I thought he had been going to say.

"You wanted to talk to me about the bet... call it off... didn't you?" I turned around to watch his face, so I could see if he was lying or being honest when he replied to my question. I stumbled slightly and Sirius quickly moved his arms to my waist to steady me.

"Be careful. The hot tub's right behind you." Sirius warned me and when I glanced over my shoulder I saw that we were indeed standing right on the edge of the tub. I shook my head and turned back to him, not about to let him get away with not replying to my question. "OK. I didn't want to talk to you about the bet."

"Which you are going to lose!" I sang brightly, letting a smile appear on my face.

Sirius smirked, "Oh, no way. I'm not going to lose that bet."

"Right... so, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

There was silence, during which Sirius studied my expression for a few seconds, stopping to take in the glare that had returned to my brown eyes. "Nothing," He said eventually.

"You're joking. You got me out here and you're not even going to tell me what you were going to tell me before?"

"Exactly," Sirius replied, though his arms didn't move from my waist.

"Oh, go on. Tell me!" I whined and I poked him with the corner of one of my fox's ears. Sirius gave me the 'I-think-you-are-incredibly-weird' look that I had grown accustomed to seeing him use whenever around me and I grinned.

"OK. Fine. I wanted to tell you that... actually, I wanted to ask you; what does Sirius Black mean to you?"

"What do you mean by that?" I said, frowning, hoping to dear god that he wasn't going to bring up the feelings I had admitted for him unknowingly over MSN.

"When you hear the name," Sirius replied simply.

My frown deepened, as I tried to find a way to say what I was thinking without being too offending, "Well, er, player's the first thing that jumps to mind. Then, yes, I hate to admit it but, there's the word hot," Sirius grinned rather arrogantly at this comment and I rolled my eyes, "Erm... loyal, I suppose. To your friends, I mean. Very annoying," Sirius narrowed his eyes, "A flirt, lives for sex and a quote that I heard one of your fan club say, 'Sirius Black doesn't fall in love. But I'd give him a try any day.'" Sirius laughed at my last comment but quickly stopped and looked down at me.

"Is that what you think of me? That I don't fall in love? That it's only about sex for me?" Sirius asked me and I wasn't exactly sure how to reply.

"Well... yes, but that's you, isn't it?" I responded, shrugging.

"No. I've managed to keep from having sex for three days." Sirius told me and I would have laughed but there was something in his expression that told me not to. He sighed, "Look, Rosa. The thing is... I think I love you."

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **X-x-Your-Ugly-Duckling-x-X, Alii, amanda031, FayTheLioness, Lugia Smiles, crazylily, wishfuldreams11, StLibee, Kirah, TheRedBandit, PhoenixAngel11, fantasygirl26, Shealtiel, OpenSoulSurgery, Keisha.cl, Maraudess, siriusly777, Padfoot x, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, madpoet08, bch1993, Aurelia, summersgirl2526, DeLaRey-DeLaRey, -bleh0bleh-, R.W, pipilo, Jente Bidernais, K-aos with a silent a, STRAWBERR1, podge17, BrazenFerlie????????????, PaganKassandra, mind drifter, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, Winni3, Snuffles-sweetie, bobbyandroque, Hooope, Manda M., apricon, Arcinia, dingleberryhuff, AmberEyes16, taliapony, -Ivy-parker-, candyk8, Mercury's Serenity, queen5657, -ninjanancy-, MissJudged16, Mizsiri -formerly GotV, Electric-Chick-Hearrts-You, -ninjanancy-, Notice327, ..::VampireF4i::.. **and **funsize **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** OK, so somehow people have found about a suggestion that was made to me by a friend and have decided that I have taken her advice to heart and that is why I am no longer updating as often as I am. This is INCORRECT. Anyone who reads this fanfic should know that if I had decided to space the chapters out to get more reviews, then I definitely wouldn't have written 18 chapters in less than two months, would I? Yes, it's true, I would probably have a few more reviews but although reviews do make me insanely happy, I don't write this fanfic just so I can see how many reviews I get. The reason I haven't been updating is because my mind has been at a blank and my muse has been asleep. Now if you choose to be angry at me for being human, I really can't do anything about it. So, please, everyone, bear with me because I am only human and it's not my fault if I don't want to rush this story and write down any old crap that comes into my head.

Enjoy the chapter!

- Fluff

-x-

"I already know that!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. Sirius gave me a confused look. "You love me like James and Peter! Well... not like as much as those two because they're your best friends, you know..."

"Err, Rosa, I really don't think you understood what I said," Sirius said uncertainly.

"Look, I do understand. It's fine. I think it's really great that boys can also express their feelings toward their friends by the use of the three words. Lily and I always tell each other things and I'm really glad that you decided to... and I've got completely the wrong end of the stick here, haven't I?" I had been babbling at an alarming rate and I only stopped for breath when I realised that the expression on Sirius' face wasn't the look of gratitude I had expected, but actually a look of utter bewilderment.

"I don't love you like that..." Sirius told me with what seemed to be difficulty.

"Then why on earth did you tell me so?" I asked in disbelief.

"I didn't! I said that I loved you!"

"Yes exactly!"

"No, not exactly. I don't love you like James or Peter. I love you like... you said you loved me." If it had been humanly possible, I think my jaw would have dropped to the floor. However, it was not. So instead, in an complete shock and slight horror, I stepped backwards. Now this would have been a completely fine thing to do, had it not been for the fact that there was no space for a step between the hot tub and where I had been previously standing. I grabbed onto Sirius to try and steady myself; Sirius, seeing what was going to happen, quickly let go of my waist (being the chivalrous Gryffindor he was) and tried to back away from the hot tub. I kept a firm grip on his shirt though, as I fell head first straight into the hot tub. Except it wasn't hot. It was freezing cold.

"AH! ICE, ICE! SHIT! OW! COLD! AHH, AHH, AHH! NO!" I shrieked, resurfacing from the water and flailing my arms about in an attempt to pull myself out of the tub and regain some of the heat in my body. Sirius also reappeared from under the water and quickly heaved himself over the edge of the hot tub and onto the patio. I reached out my hand, he grabbed it and pulled me out of the hot tub. "I'm... soo... cold..." I said, my teeth chattering, as I shivered all over.

"Yeah... well... so... am... I..." Sirius shuddered, rubbing his arms through his soaking wet shirt, "You... just... pulled... me... into... a... freezing... cold... hot... tub..."

"I only fell into the hot tub in the first place because you said... what you said..." I said, struggling to repeat what Sirius had said. Sirius seemed to notice.

"Because I said I love you?" Sirius asked as casually as was possible in the current circumstances, but I could see him smirk, as I gave an involuntary shudder.

"Don't say it again!" I warned him angrily.

"OK. I have no idea what I've done this time. Somehow I always seem to make you angry and somehow I never know what I've done to put you in such a mood." Sirius announced and at the roll of his eyes I could feel my hands ball into fists.

"Well, maybe you should pay more attention," I growled.

"Rosa, I love you. How many times do I have to say it before I get a reaction out of you other than off-handedness?" I remained silent, though I could feel anger bubbling somewhere deep inside of me, seeming to keep the cold at bay. "You know when we first met I couldn't figure you out. Then we had the whole project at Hogwarts and I felt that I actually got to know you. Then we broke up and I felt like I no longer knew what you were like. Then we talked on MSN and I felt like I had gotten to know you again, and now you are back to being angry at me for something I don't know about and you are making me feel like I no longer know you again!"

"Did any of that speech make sense to you?" I asked sarcastically.

"You can be a right bitch sometimes," Sirius told me and I felt slightly hurt, but mostly even angrier.

"Yeah, well, deal with it," I replied, shrugging and turning away from him.

"Why are you angry at me?" Sirius said with a frown.

"I'm not," It was obvious that I was.

"Yes, you are. I tell you I love you and you turn like... this! What's the problem? Have you met someone else?" Sirius asked, exasperated, and a horrible, tiny voice inside of me said, _'make him hurt like he hurt you'_, and for some ridiculous, stupid reason, that I instantly regretted, I did.

"Maybe I have," I exclaimed, "Maybe I have met someone else. Fallen in love with them instead. These things happen all the time, you know," The usual unreadable look on Sirius' face was beginning to falter and I could see a flicker in hurt appear, but I continued, "Yeah, maybe I have met someone else. Maybe I want to kiss them and touch them and be with them more than with you. Maybe I do and you know what? It's none of your business if I have!" The hurt was evident now, though I could see that anger was threatening to over-power it. I glared at Sirius and, for a second, I felt a small hint of satisfaction. Now he knew how it felt to have your heart trampled all over as if it was as meaningless as a single drop of water in an entire ocean.

"So... you've met someone else?"

"No, but I'd shag Snape, before I even dreamt of loving you," I knew I had succeeded. I'd driven the knife in and I'd done something that I had sworn I would never do to anyone, not even a Slytherin- I'd punished someone for loving me. Strangely, it didn't feel good at all. In fact it felt awful but I knew that I couldn't go back there... I couldn't go back to dating Sirius, not being able to trust him when he said he was going out with girls, being unsure when I woke up if Sirius had already betrayed me with some slapper he'd stumbled upon in some pub in Hogsmeade. Who could blame me? There had been so many girls before me and each of them had their own story of heartbreak to tell when it came to Sirius Black, and I had just been waiting for mine to happen, so that I could tell everyone about it and cry over it and wish pathetically that Sirius would take me back. Well, no way. No. That was not going to be me.

Sirius didn't even bother to say anything, he just got to his feet and looked down at me. I stared determinedly over at the other side of the garden. "I thought I knew you. But I don't." I winced but didn't stop him as he turned away from me and walked back into the house. I waited until I heard the slam of the door, before I felt my eyes begin to sting with the pressure of the tears that were forming there. The hot tub blurred out of my vision and I buried my face in my hands, hating myself for crying over Sirius Black.

"Rosa, are you ok?" I didn't look up but shook my head, crying harder, much to my own disgust. I heard a soft thud as Larry sat down next to me. I felt him put an arm around me and I buried my face in his neck, feeling very ashamed and guilty for making Larry's shirt all wet just after it had begun to dry. "What's wrong?"

"I've just done something incredibly stupid," I sobbed. I hated crying in public. To me it felt so much like a sign of weakness. I could sympathise with other people when they got upset but I felt it was unforgivable for me myself to shed tears in front of people.

"What is it? It can't be that bad," Larry said.

"It is," I clutched onto his shirt, closing my eyes and feeling extremely confused. "Where's Katrina tonight?"

"I decided to leave her at home with my other Octopi so that your Mum wouldn't try to cook her," Larry explained and I heard the bitterness in his voice. I was again reminded that although Larry was hot, there was no doubting his mental state - he was a complete nutcase. Larry and I remained in silence and I sighed, comforted by the sound of Larry's heartbeat through his shirt. Suddenly a pair of warm lips were on mine and I jolted backwards. Larry didn't pull away and, ignoring the alarm bells going off in my head, I kissed him back.

There was an awkward cough and I instantly pulled back from Larry, staring wide-eyed at the person who had just appeared in the garden, "Sirius?" I scrambled to my feet, desperate to explain how I hadn't meant what I had said previously.

"I came outside to apologise... I should have known you would be shocked..." Sirius said coldly. He glared at me. "But... well... you're fine... shoving your tongue down the throat of the first person who comes along." I didn't reply; I knew I deserved it.

"Sirius, please..." I tried to say, touching his arm.

He yanked his arm away from me, glaring, "No. I can't even look at you right now. The first girl I say I love you to is a manipulative bitch. Wow. I really am an idiot." There wasn't just anger in his expression now... something that resembled hate was there too. _Hate_. I could feel more tears appearing in my brown eyes and I tried to gulp them back. Sirius shook his head at me and strolled back into the house.

"NO! WAIT!" I shouted. Not caring that I was leaving a clueless Larry behind by myself in the garden, I raced back into the house after Sirius. I stepped into the kitchen just in time to see Sirius disappearing into the packed living room. I groaned, pushing my way between the group of people who were already blocking the doorway.

"GO MARY! GO SUSIE! WOO!" I reached the front of the circle and gaped at the sight before me. Brendan was wearing Mary's wings from her costume and clapping along with the rest of the circle and James, as Mary and my Mum break-danced in the middle of the dancefloor. My mother had also got into the spirit of the house party and had come dressed as (of course) a prostitute. I shook my head and stood on tip toe, searching frantically for Sirius over the bopping heads of the crowd. I spotted him straight away, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, looking majorly pissed off and drinking from another vodka bottle. I quickly squeezed in between the people to get to the other side of the room. Sirius looked up suddenly and our eyes met. He scowled, got to his feet and moved toward the front door.

"NO! SIRIUS! DON'T!" I shouted out. A few people turned to look as I ran toward the front door. I beat Sirius to it and I stood in front of the door, not allowing him to get past.

"Rosa, get out of the way before I do something I regret!" Sirius said in barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean-" I started to apologise.

"Forget it. Go back out to Octopus boy." Sirius glared at me and spun around, heading upstairs instead.

"No, wait, please!" I yelled. I stumbled up the stairs after him. All the doors leading off from the landing were closed and I took a deep breath, preparing myself for a life time's worth of mental scarring from interrupting people in mid-romp. I threw open the first door to be confronted by an angry couple and was forced to run down the other end of the hall and through the door at the end to escape the naked woman, who came running out of the room and tried to attack me with a lamp. I waited until I was sure the woman had gone and then leant against the back of the door, breathing heavily.

"I can't even get privacy in my own bedroom now, can I?" I looked around and saw that Sirius was standing right behind me, his hand already resting on the door handle. He opened the door to leave again but something inside of me told me to pull myself together. The glare returned to my eye and I slammed the door shut again, moving Sirius' fingers from the door handle and linking them with my own in the process. I could only assume he didn't notice because his fingers stayed intertwined with mine, regardless of the look of immense dislike on his face. "Rosa, what the hell are you doing?"

"Forcing you to listen!" I whispered, my face close to his, "I'm sorry. You caught me off guard when you said about loving me in the garden and I got angry but can you honestly blame me? You couldn't have told me this before now instead of waiting until my cousin's 17th birthday party?"

"Well, you're not exactly miss innocent in all this. I wouldn't have known you loved me, loved clearly being the past tense, if you hadn't accidentally told me over MSN. That makes you just as bad as me."

"It's not past tense!" I told him forcefully.

"What are you on about?" Sirius asked, distractedly.

"I love you," I said.

"Then why were you getting off with Larry five minutes after I told you that I loved you?"

"I was upset! I didn't know what I was doing! Besides, it was hardly getting off..." Sirius raised his eyebrows angrily, "OK... it was slightly getting off..."

"Yeah it was and the things you said in the garden were out of order."

"You said worse things to me!"

"I'm sexy, I can get away with it."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I grabbed Sirius' collar and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and I remember thinking how strange it was that God had made it so people who really should have hated each other since the day they met could fall in love with each other too... and have amazing sex. Shit... the bet...

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **PhoenixAngel11, BrazenFerlie, fantasygirl26, Aurelia, Keisha.cl, taliapony, dingleberryhuff, summersgirl2526, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Alii, OpenSoulSurgery, PaganKassandra, STRAWBERR1, Winni3, Shealtiel, bobbyandroque, filipassil41, Snuffles-sweetie, Holly, mind drifter, Jeaniverre, queen5657, x0x0 The Roses x0x0, -Ivy-parker-, Galloping-Gernumblies** and **pipilo **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** Acknowledgements to Liss and Hol for helping me with the ideas for this chapter. Thanks guys.

Enjoy the chapter!

- Fluff

-x-

"SIRIUS!" I hissed, shaking him, "WAKE UP!"

Sirius groaned and pulled the covers over his head, "Noo..."

"GET UP!" But Sirius ignored me and his face disappeared from view, so that all I could see was his extremely tousled black hair over the top of the covers. I rolled my eyes and yanked the covers out from underneath him. He grabbed the sheet in an attempt to stop himself from falling but lost his balance and landed on the floor with a bump, tangled in the sheets. He opened an eye and I smirked.

"Aww, you're wearing clothes!" Sirius grinned at my blush, as I quickly looked over at the door. I knelt down and gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

"Did you hear Brendan come upstairs last night?"

"Well, I was a bit pre-occupied, you see..." I grinned at him but gave him an expectant look, "No, I didn't."

"Good, neither did I. So I'm hoping that he spent the night at Mary's... or in the skip down the road..."

"The skip?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's like his haven when he's drunk. He gets pissed out of his mind, walks around all night, gets tired, tries to find his way home, forgets where we live and goes and sleeps in the skip instead." I said and Sirius laughed.

"Why does it matter whether he stayed out all night anyway?"

"Because if he did stay out all night then we're in the clear."

"The clear?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at me and sat up in the sheets, revealing his still perfectly toned torso.

"Yeah," I said, my eyes still fixed on his exposed chest.

"Rosa, I know I'm sexy but, really, don't stare at me all the time," Sirius told me with a sympathetic sigh.

"Oh, well, I'll just go then..." I replied airily. I concealed my smile, as I got to my feet. I turned toward the door and, quick as a flash, Sirius' arm shot up, wrapped itself around mine and pulled me back down onto the floor.

"You didn't think I'd let you just leave, did you?" Sirius smirked at me.

"You smirk too much."

"So do you."

"Isn't it great?!" I exclaimed excitedly. Sirius laughed and shook his head, before lowering his head to mine. His fringe fell into my face, as our lips met. Things were just beginning to get interesting when voices downstairs reminded me that we weren't alone in the house. I jerked backwards, "Shit."

"What?"

"That's Brendan..." I muttered urgently.

"Quick, you can sneak back into your room! You've got time!" Sirius said. I nodded and jumped to my feet, heading to the door. "Err, Rosa?"

"What?"

"You probably should put your top back on. It looks suspicious if you walk around in just a bra."

"Good point. Thanks." Sirius threw my red top over to me (I'd worn it under the party costume) and I shrugged it on. I pulled the door open, paused, made sure that Brendan was still downstairs and tiptoed my way across the landing over to my bedroom. I opened the door, wincing as it creaked and slowly closed it again. Brendan's bed was made up, so I knew that he couldn't have slept in it. The sound of feet climbing the stairs reached my eyes and, panicking, I rolled across the floor and threw myself onto my bed, mission impossible style. I threw the covers over my head just as Brendan walked into the room.

"Morning Rosa. Time to get up." Brendan announced loudly. I concealed my grin; Brendan was way too easy to fool. I faked a yawn and sat up in bed, pretending to look groggily around the room.

"Waa time iss ittt?" I mumbled, groaning.

"11am," Brendan was still wearing all his clothes and make-up from the night before and he was holding two plates of fried breakfast in each of his hands. He looked tired too... a sure sign that he had been awake all night. Oh yeah, I was good. "So, did you have a good sleep?"

"Amazing," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Good, good. You disappeared off at the party quite early."

"How do you know? You were drunk!" I replied.

"Lily said," Damn that girl...

"I, er, didn't, er, feel, er, very well," I coughed awkwardly.

"Ah, so you decided to get an early night?"

"Got it in one!"

"Right, so that's what happened is it?" Brendan asked me directly.

I smiled weakly, "Yeah."

"Strange that..."

"What's strange?"

"Well, you see, last night Mary helped me upstairs and forced to me to lie down and go to sleep (at 1am) and the strange thing was you weren't there-"

"Ah, I, er, came in later, er, than that-"

"- SO I thought, BRENDAN, be a proper brother for once and wait up for your sister to come home. True, true, it was probably was the alcohol affecting my thoughts but I was still thinking, 'Hey, imagine the look on Rosa's face when she comes upstairs to go to bed and finds that her older brother has stayed awake to welcome her back!' and, guess what? Guess what happened next?"

"Err... I don't know..."

"GUESS WHAT HAPPENED NEXT, ROSA!"

"OK!" I squeaked, pulling the covers up above my chin and feeling increasingly paranoid, "I didn't come in?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GUESS? NOW, WHY, I WONDER, WOULD ROSA NOT COME INTO HER BEDROOM AT ANY POINT DURING THE NIGHT?" Brendan shouted.

"Haha... you see... _funny _story... well... I was... in the kitchen... when Lily came upto me... and said, er, 'Rosa! There is no milk left!'... and me, being the kind, warm-hearted, selfless girl I am, decided that, NO! I WOULD NOT STAND FOR A CRIME SUCH AS THERE BEING NO MILK TAKE PLACE IN MY HOME!... and it was... because of that... I decided to go to the shop... to buy some milk..."

"Which shop was this Rosa? The one in THE NORTH POLE!"

"Noo, silly! They don't have shops in the North Pole!"

"OK, Rosa, enough with the crap. I have a theory that I have a very strange feeling is right and that theory is that YOU stayed the night with someone who ALSO disappeared from the party very early on? And guess what? LUCKILY I asked around and I found out that NO-ONE else left the party early... except for one other person. Now, I don't suppose you can guess who that person was?"

"Katrina?" I suggested helplessly, already knowing I was done for.

"NO! IT WASN'T KATRINA! IT WAS SIRIUS BLACK! HERE I WAS THINKING THAT YOU HAD MORE SENSE THAN TO JUMP INTO BED WITH A MANWHORE LIKE SIRIUS BLACK AND JUST SLEEP AROUND BUT CLEARLY NOT! CLEARLY YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO COMMON SENSE AND WANT TO BE USED AND MESSED AROUND BY A COMPLETE BASTARD!" Brendan was furious and I knew that no matter what I did, there was no way of calming him down once he had got himself into a rage. "SO I DECIDED THAT, AS YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION YOURSELF, YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO SHAG SIRIUS BLACK IF I PARALYSE HIM! AND THAT IS WHAT I'M GOING TO RIGHT NOW!"

"BRENDAN, NO!" I shouted. Brendan flung the bedroom door open and stormed down the hall. I followed, stumbled and shrieking, still tangled in my bed covers. Brendan hammered on Sirius' bedroom door.

"Wait a minute," Sirius called. The door opened and Sirius appeared, wearing, thankfully, boxer shorts and a shirt. "Oh, Brendan, what do you- " I let out a yelp, as Brendan shoved his fist into Sirius' jaw. Sirius fell back into the door and swore. "SHIT! What was that for?"

"FOR USING MY SISTER!"

"What?! I thought you weren't going to tell him!" Sirius asked, giving me a shocked look, while he nursed his injured jaw.

"SHE DIDN'T TELL ME! BUT WHEN YOUR SISTER DOESN'T SLEEP IN HER BED AT NIGHT YOU TEND TO NOTICE!" Brendan yelled, pulling his arm back for another punch.

I grabbed my wand from my pocket and pointed it at Brendan, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" The spell shot from my wand and hit Brendan. He went rigid like a board and then fell to the floor, his arms and legs clamped together. His eyes were still glaring at Sirius furiously. I knew that it would work... Brendan may have been excellent (I had to admit it) at muggle combat and a rather brilliant Ravenclaw but he was absolutely useless at defense spells.

"Well... that could have been worse..." I managed to say, looking up at Sirius.

"It could?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"Yeah... just think what it will be like when Bridget finds out..."

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **OpenSoulSurgery, BrazenFerlie, PhoenixAngel11, taliapony, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, fantasygirl26, dingleberryhuff, summersgirl2526, STRAWBERR1, Winni3, -Ivy-parker-, Jente Bidernais, wannariskit, Shealtiel, Snuffles-sweetie, mind drifter, Kirah, TheRedBandit, queen5657, Cassie93, Manda M., pipilo, MissJudged16, DeLaRey-DeLaRey, Lugia Smiles, -bleh0bleh-** and **K-aos with a silent a**for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** OK, I acknowledge Liss and Hol for THIS chapter for helping with ideas and not last chapter. Sorry for not updating again but my muse is refusing to appear when I have time to write chapters and I've just started back at school, so I have a ton of homework to be done every night too.

Enjoy the chapter!

- Fluff

-x-

"MIND WHERE YOU'RE WAVING THAT THING!" Snape snarled at me, after I had huffed and puffed trying to dig the weeds out of the ground and, losing my temper, yanked too hard and almost hit Snape in the eye with the hand shovel I was using. I pushed my fringe away from my face and scowled at Snape.

"SORRY," I said through gritted teeth. He looked me up and down with disgust, before turning away and throwing the weeds into the brown bin. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Gryffinwhore," under his breath and I closed my eyes, counting to ten in my head. It was all thanks to my wonderful mother that I found myself spending my Saturday afternoon with Snape, weeding the back garden. Dad had gone back to Australia the week before and the very next day Snape had been moved back in and the tensions in the house had risen to boiling point. Snape couldn't go into the kitchen without being hexed by a minimum of two people and after Bridget got hit my a conjunctivitus curse and had to go to St. Mungos, Mum came to the conclusion that we would all have to learn to get along or we'd all be finding somewhere else to live, including Brendan and myself. That's how family hour and bonding time came about; family hour was every Sunday, during which time everyone was locked in the living room and forced to play board games, and bonding time was when a different person each day had to spend the day with Snape, so that they could get to know each other better. Today was my day and, boy, were Snape and I bonding.

So far Snape had tried to hex me twice, attack me with a rake and push me into the garden pond. And it had only been an hour since bonding time had started. Already I felt like I was in hell and I had seriously been considering grabbing the shovel, knocking Snape out and making a break for it on Sirius' motorbike. Speaking of Sirius, things between us were amazingly good and Bridget, along with Mum and Snape, remained oblivious to the fact that we were having a relationship right under her nose. That was something I was unbelievably greatful for, as I already had enough to deal with, what with bonding time and happy hour already driving me slowly insane.

"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be doing this. This is work worthy only for a common house elf or a person without any self-pride or dignity, like yourself!" Snape complained angrily.

"I'm not enjoying this either," I replied, glaring at him.

"Really?" I didn't like the sarcastic tone in Snape's voice one bit.

"You're not superior to me!" I said with a frown.

Snape didn't bother to hide the fact that he strongly disagreed with me and snorted in disbelief, eyeing my dirt speckled cheeks, messed up hair and scratch covered arms with disgust, "Clearly."

"OK, I'm sick of you and your high and mighty attitude," I exclaimed and I angrily dug my shovel deep into the ground and pulled it back out again, spraying Snape with dirt. Snape fumed at me. He grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at me. I wasn't quick enough and the dirt flew straight into my widened eyes. "BASTARD!" I shrieked, angrily wiping the dirt out of my eyes. I chucked another handful of dirt at Snape, who ducked out of the way.

"Nice throw," He told me sarcastically.

I lunged at him with the shovel and managed to whack him on the back of the head. "OW!" He screamed. Snape spun around and aimed a kick at me. I rolled out of the way and our hands flew to our pockets at exactly the same time.

"_STUPEFY!_"

"_AGUAMENTI!"_

I dropped to the floor and the red stunning spell flew past me. Snape, who had been expecting a stunning spell in return, started yelling, as a strong blast of water flew from the tip of my wand and straight into his face. "STOP- IT! PUT- IT- AWAY!" Snape spluttered through the water.

"NO- AH!" Seeing I was momentarily distracted, Snape had thrown himself at me and tackled me to the ground. I shoved him into a bush and he elbowed me in the stomach, I kicked him where it hurt and he jumped on me again, the two this time crashing straight through the wooden garden gate and into the alleyway.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted.

"BE MY GUEST! ANYTHING'S BETTER THAN THIS HELL!" I punched Snape in chest and he stumbled backwards, falling into the fence. I rugby tackled him to the floor with our arms and legs flailing every where, trying to punch and kick the other person.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Snape and I didn't stop fighting at Mum's shriek but if anything got more fierce. I tried to get to my feet, Snape swung his leg round and sent me flying back to the ground, so I slapped him, he in turn lashed out with his arm. "NO, STOP IT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE BONDING TIME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BONDING LIKE DAUGHTER AND STEP FATHER!"

"THAT BITCH IS NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!" I shoved Snape against the wall and closed my hands around his neck.

"ROSA! NO! DON'T!" Bridget shouted out and I didn't bother to even glance over at the garden gate. Mum was shrieking now, Bridget was hurling insults at us, but I closed my hands tighter around Snape's neck, us both glaring at each other, as he tried to prise my fingers off of him. Snape finally managed to kick me in the leg and I tripped, pulling the both of us to the floor. We rolled down the alley, screaming at the top of our voices and hitting each other where ever we could.

"Ok, I think that's enough fighting for today," Someone announced from above us and I was lifted, kicking and screaming, off Snape.

"SIRIUS, PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked, aiming another punch at Snape, who jumped out of the way.

"You'll only have another bonding day if you keep fighting," Sirius told me quietly.

"WHO FUCKING CARES! IT'LL BE WORTH IT!" I shouted and I tried to throw myself at Snape again but Sirius pulled me backwards.

"If you stop fighting, I'll make it worth your while," Sirius whispered in my ear and I stopped fighting instantly, not daring to breath as I felt Sirius' fingers travel slowly down my back... trailing lower and lower...

"SNAPE! I'M SO SORRY!" I shrieked, quickly stepping away from Sirius and rushing over to Snape. I threw my arms around him in a hug and smiled sweetly, "I apologise for every time I've insulted you or hurt you or anything like that. You're like a second father to me and, well, I promise to respect and honour you like I should." Snape gaped at me, as I gave him another hug.

"Oh, see? Why can't everyone else be as kind and forgiving as Rosa?" Mum sniffed, wiping away a tear. Bridget raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously and I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Well... I, err, better be going..." I said uncertainly, avoiding Bridget's eyes.

"Hey Rosa, want to go get a bottle of milk?" Sirius asked me, smirking.

"How strange! I was going to suggest the same thing! OK, let's go!" I exclaimed brightly, pushing Sirius down the alleyway.

"Wait, when will you be back from the shop?" Mum called out after us.

"Err... no idea... twenty minutes?" I said.

"Two hours!" Sirius shouted.

"Yeah, what he said!"

"OK sweeties! Have a good time!" Mum said, smiling, clearly clueless as to what was really going on. She waved at us and then ushered Bridget and Snape back into the garden.

"Where are we really going?" I said now that Mum and the others were out of ear shot.

"To get some milk," Sirius said in a serious voice. I blinked a few times. "Oh and then to the park to have sex."

"Sounds fine to me!"

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **PhoenixAngel11, OpenSoulSurgery, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Alii, queen5657, -ninjanancy-, fantasygirl26, taliapony, summersgirl2526, BrazenFerlie, -LadyLuckxo, XxTheLadyInRedxX, Mizsirius, STRAWBERR1, FayTheLioness, Shealtiel, DeLaRey-DeLaRey, mind drifter, Cassie93, Lugia Smiles, CarmenElizabeth, aeagle the literate shrew, madpoet08, wishfuldreams11, Winni3, MissJudged16, bobbyandroque, Pen-to-paper scribble, frizbee, crazylily, K-aos with a silent a, pipilo, PaganKassandra **and **filipassil41** for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** Sorry about the very late update (again). I've definitely had a hell of a lot of homework in the past two weeks or so and I haven't had any muse to write a chapter in the little spare time I have. But I have found my muse and free time now.

Enjoy the chapter!

- Fluff

-x-

"I cannot believe you stopped me from beating up Snape," I grumbled, as Sirius and I walked through the park, holding a bottle of milk each. Sirius had his jacket slung lazily over his shoulder and his dark hair looked sexily wind-swept, making it that much harder to feel angry at him. Though one thought of the triumphant and smug expression on Snape's face and I managed to feel at least slightly pissed off at Sirius.

"Rosa, I want Snape to have his head kicked in just as much, probably more, than you do but we both know that he is particularly skilled at a little thing called the Dark Arts," The last two words were spoken with such a bitterness from Sirius and when I looked up I saw how angry he looked. I knew that it was probably something to do with his family but I'd never liked to ask about them before and I felt uncertain about whether or not I should attempt to comfort Sirius or something similar. Luckily Sirius saw me watching him awkwardly and his trademark smirk re-appeared.

"So... where do you want to have sex?" Sirius asked pleasantly.

I rolled my eyes, "You're so romantic."

"I try-" Sirius was cut off by the ringing of his mobile. He flipped his phone open and gave it a quick loo, before snapping it shut again.

"Who was that?" I inquired.

"Oh, just some girl who asked for my number a few days ago." Sirius replied with an absent shrug. I raised my eyebrows at Sirius in disbelief, folding my arms. His casual smirk left his face to be replaced with a slightly puzzled frown. "What?"

"You gave another girl your mobile number?" I said, feeling slightly hurt.

"Yeah, so?" Sirius' casualness was making me feel increasingly angry.

"Err, Sirius, we're dating. You can't just give your number to random girls any more."

"What? You mean, we're exclusive?" The surprise in Sirius' tone left me taken aback.

"We're not?"

"I didn't think so..." Sirius told me slowly. He took in the evident hurt in my expression and stared, wide-eyed, at me, "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Oh, so it's ok if I go over to that group of chavs and give my mobile number to them?" I asked angrily.

Sirius glared at me and forced a shrug, "Yeah. What ever. Rosa, do what you like."

"Well, according to you we're not exclusive, so I think I shall."

"Good for you."

"Fine."

"I'm still waiting for you to actually go over to them..."

"I'm just... making sure that... I can remember... my mobile number..." I stammered, eyeing the group of chavs with uncertainty. I looked back at Sirius and he leant arrogantly against the park fence, clearly waiting for me to make my move. I let out a loud huff, before turning on my heel and strutting over to the chavs, trying my hardest not to look disgusted as I walked straight into a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"What chu doin ova here, posh nob?" The chavviest chav, who was obviously the leader, sneered at me and I tried my hardest to stop my coughing fit long enough to give him an answer.

I let out a loud, fake laugh and slid my arm up and down the chav's arm. "OH, REALLY? I KNOW!" I could practically feel Sirius' angry gaze on my back and it was that that stopped me back losing my temper. "I am NOT a posh nob!" I hissed through gritted teeth to the chav. The chavs merely looked at me with contempt. The girl standing next to the leader blew out another load of cigarette smoke and I was once again engulfed in the foul stuff.

"Just gerroff our turf man, innit. Chu posh nobs aint 'llowed in our park, right?"

"Look, I'll pay you 5 galleons-"

"What?" The chav looked at me like I was a mainiac. I swore.

"- Sorry, 5 pounds if you take my mobile number and pretend to be interested in me so that guy thinks you are." I discreetly pointed over my shoulder at Sirius and all the chavs turned to look at him. Sirius quickly looked in the other direction, acting as though he hadn't been watching us.

"We don't want cha money, bitch," One of the chavs said.

"Yeah, I want chur skirt instead," The girl exclaimed and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Why? I can't give you my skirt! I'll look like a moron walking around without it on!" I whispered furiously to them. The chavs just looked back at me, obviously not concerned about that fact what so ever. I sighed impatiently, "FINE. But you better be convincing!"

The leader chav nodded and I began to unbutton my skirt. I saw Sirius made an angry movement out of the corner of my eye but seemed to stop himself. I stepped out of the skirt, amid to the fake wolf-whistling from the chavs. I grudgingly handed the skirt to the chavs and shouted out my mobile number at the top of my voice, while the leader faked writing it down. "Thanks," I muttered, as the chav pocketed his pen and the paper with my number on. No-one replied and I sighed in exasperation, turning back to Sirius and quickly fixing a flirty smile on my face.

"Hi," I greeted Sirius smugly. He gave me a cool, off-handedly look in reply. "They took my number AND my skirt. How awesome is that?"

"Slut..." Sirius didn't bother to whisper when he said this insult.

"Excuse me?!" I said angrily.

"Well, how much of a slut do you have to be to throw yourself at a group of people you've never even met before?"

"You're the one who is a manwhore!"

"What's wrong with being a manwhore?"

"Nothing but I can't imagine what being a manwhore who is rubbish in bed is like." I scowled at Sirius, as I saw his expression darken.

"Yeah, well, your cousin didn't seem to think so," He replied coldly. I glared. "Besides, I wouldn't insult me. I'm the best you're ever going to get."

"Out of all the guys I've been with, you're the smallest by FAR," I shouted loudly. Two girls who were passing us by, stopped in their tracks and their eyes shot to Sirius' trousers. They both started laughing and carried on walking, leaving a blushing Sirius behind. I smirked triumphantly.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Willow. Or better still get that chav to do it, though even he wouldn't do it for free!" Sirius shouted back. The chavs took this as their cue to burst into hysterics. I tried not to look too offended by this comment and I narrowed my eyes at the smirking Sirius, feeling furious.

"Yeah... well... fuck you, Black!" I yelled, running out of insults.

"Wow, original and very imaginative," Sirius replied sarcastically, as I took a step closer to him, putting our bodies within dangerous proximity. I could hear alarm bells going off in my head straight away and I think we both knew.

"BASTARD." Eyes locked. Check.

"WHORE." Suggestive smirk on Sirius' behalf. Check.

"TWAT." Bodies pulled closer. Check.

"BITCH." Arms round his middle. Check.

"I HATE YOU!" Hands in my hair. Check.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?!" Lips meeting with fierce passion. Check. Identical thoughts of "DAMMIT! I HAVE NO WILL POWER!". Check.I really do need to learn to stick to my side of an argument...

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

WTFudge  


By Fluff 

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks) 

Thanks to: **Alii, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, summersgirl2526, Black-Sparrow2011, PhoenixAngel11, StLibee, FayTheLioness, taliapony, queen5657, dingleberryhuff, fantasygirl26, crazy lily, BrazenFerlie, siriusly777, STRAWBERR1, Winni3, Snuffles-sweetie, Shealtiel, frizbee, cassie93, MissJudged16, bobbyandroque, Galloping-Gernumblies, DeLaRey-DeLaRey madpoet08, Lugia Smiles, pipilo, mind drifter, Ellemay, ..::VampireF4i::.., interesting stuff, fun size, LibidinosusAngelusAmansYugi, -fancynancy-, …::VampireF4i::.., filipassil41 **and **a **for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** I AM NOT LAZY. Sorry guys but some reviewers seem to think I am. No offence but if you had a load of school work to be doing every day of the week and all weekend, then you too wouldn't have time to update your fanfic. So, yeah, I'm not lazy and I don't appreciate being called it. Anyway, to everyone else: Thanks so much for the reviews!! I love you all!

Enjoy the chapter!

- Fluff

-x-

"Right, so let me get this straight; you're baking a cake for yourself for your birthday?" James questioned slowly. I nodded enthusiastically and James raised his eyebrows. "OK, it's official. You're crazy."

"You only just realised?" Mary snorted from the kitchen table.

"I'm not crazy! … kind-of. Besides, my birthday is in two days AND it's not like I'm just baking the cake by myself, you two are helping me as well!" I continued to drag my whisk through the cement-like cake mixture, trying to look like I knew what I was doing. I had absolutely no idea where I had gone wrong but I certainly had, as the cake in the book looked nothing at all like the grey cement-like _thing_ that sat in the bowl in front of me.

"Err, no way. I can't cook to save my life. I'm not helping." Mary replied.

"What? That's a complete lie! You baked those little cup cake things for Bridget's party!" James pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Probably because you were too busy getting off with Sirius." Mary told me, rolling her eyes. I glared at her. "Anyway, the only person who ate those cakes was fat Fiona from Hufflepuff!"

"Yeah… but she seemed to enjoy them," James tried to reassure Mary.

"James, the girl still eats glue. GLUE!"

"Maybe it's nice…" I suggested with a shrug.

"What's nice?" Mary said hopefully, clearly hoping I was about to speak out and defend her cakes.

"Glue. Well, it could be. I mean, people go around making a huge fuss, saying things like, 'Oh don't eat glue because it can kill you' but really does anyone actually know that?"

Mary and James stared at me. They blinked a few times. Silence. "What?"

"You know for a clever person, you're sometimes really stupid," James told me. I stared blankly back at him.

Mary gave me another weird look before returning to her depressed state. "I spent ages making those cakes perfect. They were a light golden colour, just the way they should have been, and I took at least half an hour carefully icing those cute little daisy patterns onto them."

"Woah. I definitely walked in at the wrong time. All I heard was 'cute little daisy patterns'." I looked over at the doorway, in which Sirius had appeared and was looking thoroughly confused. I smiled at him.

"Don't ask," James said, giving Sirius a pointed look in Mary's direction and shaking his head.

"O… K…" Sirius replied uncertainly. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Rosa's baking herself a birthday cake!" Mary explained.

"I am NOT baking myself a birthday cake! James is… you are… OK, so I am, but you two are _supposed _to be helping me!" I said hotly. Sirius caught my eye and smirked. He walked over and peered over my shoulder into the bowl.

"Err, it looks… interesting…" Sirius said, not even bothering to hide his obvious amusement at my 'birthday cake'.

"I think it looks tasty," I announced defiantly, feeling a strange pride for my cake. Sure, my cake was disgusting and now strongly resembled slop but only I was allowed to insult it.

"Haha, keep wishing, Rosa."

I glared at Sirius.

"Well I'm going to leave you guys to your baking-" Sirius began.

"Are you going out?" James asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I'm meeting up with Moony-" Cue blank looks on both mine and Mary's behalf, "- sorry, Remus, for a few drinks in the Three Broomsticks."

"I'll come too!" James said quickly, hurrying towards the door.

"No you aren't!" Mary grabbed James by the arm, pulled him backwards and forced him into the kitchen seat next to her.

"Right! You two are both staying here and helping me finish my, erm, masterpiece," The last few words of my sentence were said with uncertainty, as I eyed the bowl with a mixture of distaste and helplessness.

"OK. Well, see you lot later." Sirius said, raising his hand in farewell. He winked at me and James, Mary and myself blinked back at him. Sirius looked from face to face with clear confusion, before shaking his head and backing out of the back door.

"You know what?" James said.

"What?" Mary and I replied.

"Blinking is awesome."

"Definitely."

-x-

Five failed cakes later and James, Mary and I had finally managed to bake a cake that wouldn't give us food poisoning for a month and even looked semi-appealing to the eye… if you squinted.

"I'm quite proud of that," James announced, stepping back to admire his handy work, and Mary and I nodded in agreement. The cake was filled with strawberry jam and cream and also had a layer of pink icing covering the top. True, it did seem to be melting (which was strange as cakes don't melt) and it was more a white colour than a golden one like the one in the photo in the cookery book but it was the best result we had got so far and, as we had used up all of the household's week's egg supply, we wouldn't be able to bake another.

"Hmm…" I pondered, frowning slightly at the cake and tilting my head to the side to observe it more closely.

"OK, it's the best we're going to do, so let's just say it's done!" James said.

"I'll go put it in the outside fridge. You two start to clean up." Mary didn't wait for an answer but instead seized the cake with oven-mittened hands and strolled out into the garden. James and I exchanged shrugs of defeat and began to clean up.

"So, how are things going with Lily?" I asked, turning both of the water taps on and squirting a generous amount of washing up liquid into the washing up bowl.

James frowned slightly and shrugged. "She doesn't insult me as much as she used to and she's started to treat me like an actual person… oh, I don't know. To be honest, I might just give up and move on." I looked up from my vigorous scrubbing of a plate and saw that James didn't look as upset about this as I had expected him to be.

"So, you're going to give up?"

"Well, Sirius, Remus and Peter all think that I should. Even Brendan does (don't ask how I came to tell him about it) and although I hate to admit that a guy in a dress is right… the guy in the dress IS right." James replied.

"Are you over Lily then?"

"… there's no point hoping for something to happen when she doesn't want it to happen. I can hardly force her to fall in love with me, can I?" James genuinely seemed to be asking me the question, so I gave him an apologetic shrug, hopefully showing that I had absolutely that I had no idea. "Arghh, this is so confusing! Doesn't Lily ever talk to you about how she feels toward me?"

"Not really," I admitted, "She used to moan about you at Hogwarts… but she doesn't any more. So surely that's a good sign." It was James' turn to shrug.

"I don't know-" James started to say but he was cut off by a loud squelching noise. I froze, my hand holding the dripping plate in mid-air. "What was that?"

"I don't know…" I said. I slowly lowered the plate into the drying rack and stepped closer to James.

"Rosa…"

"What?" We were both whispering by now, for reasons unknown to both of us.

"Look!" James pointed at the door and I noticed a thin white line surrounding all four edges of it.

"That's a sealing charm," I muttered unnecessarily.

"I know, but who sealed the door?"

"I did," The voice behind us was so sudden that both of us jumped, me knocking one of the plates to the floor in the process. We turned around and James' face turned stony.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing here?" James said coldly. The slender, black-haired young girl blinked innocently with heavy-lidded eyes and the two of us glared back at her.

A cruel smile played on her lips, "I just fancied paying a visit to my favourite cousin."

"Well, Sirius isn't here," I managed to say. Bellatrix turned to face me with a mocking expression on her face.

"Look, you're not welcome in this house," James scowled at her.

"What about me?"

"Or me?"

"How about us?"

James stepped backwards and I backed into the kitchen sink. Four other boys had appeared on either side of Bellatrix, each armed with their own wand and pointing it directly at us.

"What do you want?" James asked in a steady voice.

"It's not what I want, Potter; it's what the Dark Lord wants. From you." I gave James a confused look but his gaze didn't move from Bellatrix's own challenging one.

"You-Know-Who?" I said.

"Yes."

"What does he want with James?"

"Your parents are staying with your grandparents, aren't they? Because of the 'flood' in your house?" A drawling voice said. I looked round and saw Lucius Malfoy take a step closer to James, his wand now nearly touching James' chest.

"How do you know that?" James asked, though everyone already knew that he knew the answer.

"That flood was no accident, Potter," Malfoy replied, "Your parents refused to co-operate and provide the Dark Lord with the information he desired and therefore they will pay."

There was no need to ask what Malfoy meant by 'they will pay', as the malicious glint in his cold, grey eyes told both James and I exactly what we needed to know. "James, have you got your wand?" I muttered out of the corner of my mouth.

"No." My heart skipped a beat at James' answer and I could feel myself gulping. There didn't seem to be any escape; we were trapped; surrounded and out-numbered by the followers of an unthinkably powerful and evil wizard. Oh, why was Mary taking so long?

The boy on Bellatrix's left, who I recognised as Lestrange (another Slytherin), seemed to realise what I was thinking and smirked. "Your friend isn't going to come to your rescue any time soon."

"What?" The thumping of my heart in my chest stopped along with my breathing.

"You… she's…" James said, paling visibly. His determined look was still in place but disbelief and horror were starting to replace it.

"Oh no, she's not dead," Lestrange told us.

"Thank Merlin," I murmured gratefully. The feeling of relief went as fast as it came, however, when the group took a step closer to us.

"She's merely unconscious, thanks to a pretty nifty stunning spell by Lucius," Lestrange said and he patted a smug Malfoy on the back with his free hand.

"Thanks, Rodolphus-"

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!" Bellatrix shrieked, slightly hysterical. Malfoy and Lestrange instantly fell silent. She spun back round to face James and myself, looking furious. "Now you two can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you come quietly, your pain and suffering will be prolonged. If you don't come quietly, then, well, things will turn nasty."

"On three, run," James muttered hurriedly under his breath. "1..."

"So, what's it going to be?" Bellatrix pressed.

"2..."

"I think they've gone dumb, Bella-"

"THREE! RUN!" James yelled. He made to run to the left but I pulled him to the floor instead and the curses flew past us, instead hitting the plates and sending the broken pieces flying in every direction through the air. There was an assortment of yells as shards of plate hit the five intruders.

"NOW RUN!" I shouted and James grabbed my hand, pulling us both to our feet. We broke into a run, flying straight through the living room door. Bellatrix's shrieks of "GET THEM!" were still painfully clear when the two of us grabbed the front door handle. The door didn't budge.

James looked up and I followed his gaze. "Oh no, another sealing charm…" This time the edge of fear in his voice was noticeable and my eyes darted around the room, searching for another non-existent exit.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Malfoy shouted. I screamed and dropped to the floor, as another spell rebounded off the wooden door and bounced off the living room walls.

"ROSA! GET THE WAND!" James bellowed. Bellatrix threw another curse at him and he quickly rolled behind the sofa. I looked across the room and saw Brendan's wand lying, forgotten, on the coffee table.

"_CRUCIO!_" The spell shot from Malfoy's wand and flew straight towards me.

"MOVE!" James shoved me out of the way and I dived across the carpet, my arm out-stretched towards the wand. Bellatrix turned and saw what I was about to do.

"_ACCIO WAND!_"

I seized the wand just in time and pointed it at Bellatrix. "_STUPEFY!_" A single flick of her wand and a shield appeared, absorbing the spell as soon as it hit.

"JAMES! CATCH!" I shouted. James threw himself out from behind the sofa, where he had been stopping Malfoy's spells with the aid of our expensive velvet cushions, and I threw the wand through the air. James caught it but Malfoy was too quick for him and, moments later, James fell to the floor, stunned.

"NO!" I cried out.

"_INCANCEROUS!_" Bellatrix's spell hit my squarely in the chest and I fell backwards, as thick ropes flew around me, tying themselves around my body in a rib-crushing bind. Bellatrix crouched down beside me and smirked, "Well, we did warn you, didn't we? Ah, Malfoy, now if you'd do the honours!"

"… What?"

"Stun her, for Salazar's sake!"

"OH! Right, sorry… _STUPEFY!_"

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	24. Chapter 24

WTFudge  


By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **fantasygirl26, Alii, TheRedBandit, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Friar Freaking Lawrence, summersgirl2526, siriusly777, BrazenFerlie, Mizsirius, Lugia Smiles, frizbee, mind drifter, FayTheLioness, Galloping-Gernumblies, Shealtiel, Cassie93, -Ivy-parker-, DeLaRey-DeLaRey, Snuffles-sweetie, pipilo, Sarah's Scribbles, STRAWBERR1, bobbyandroque, MissJudged16, queen5657, x0xoTheRosesx0xo????????????, Pen-to-paper scribble, Compassion, riddiculusvampire, jadestar5, Vampire-f4i, wishfuldreams11, JustAnotherCrazyWriter **and **Angel Charlie Lupin** for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N:** Not very funny. Sorry. :( Oh and did it seem like James and Rosa have a thing going on last chapter or is that just my friends being weird?

- Fluff

-x-

"MOTHER!" Lucius screamed at the top of his lungs, causing James and myself (who were standing next to him) to wince. I could hear Bellatrix growling underneath her breath behind me and realised that Larry, with his octopi, wasn't the only mentally unstable person to have been in my year at Hogwarts.

Rodolphus dug his wand further into my back, so that I was forced to take a step closer to the stairs. A slender lady wearing black dress robes and with dark hair (I KNEW that there was no way on earth Malfoy's hair could have been natural!) to match appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Lucius, darling," The woman said in a deep voice, making her way down the stairs and giving Malfoy a very brief hug. Her face showed no sign of emotion as she looked upon her son, nor as she looked around at the rest of us, her eyes stopping on me. "Is she what I think she is?" Her tone had not changed but her eyes betrayed a cold look. I glared at her in return.

"Yes, but what the-"

"Malfoy, haven't I said that you are never to bring mud bloods into my house?" His mother interrupted.

"Don't call her a mudblood!" James shouted.

"_Silencio_," Bellatrix hissed, pointing her wand at James, who instantly fell silent.

"What have you done to the house? What happened to the evil theme?!" Lucius complained, eyeing the pink wallpaper in disgust.

"I'm not behind the vulgar decoration," The woman replied, clearly insulted. She too gave their surroundings a look of disdain. "No, it's that new Scottish maid your father insisted on hiring."

"Why do we need more servants? Surely the house elves are enough!"

"Your father owed an old family friend a favour and that is why the Scottish witch is now working for us. She needed a place to stay. There's no need to worry, however. Your father returns from his business tomorrow and I'm sure when he sees the new… furnishings, he will send that woman back to where she came from," Mrs. Malfoy explained, falling silent as a pretty brunette in her mid-twenties bustled past them all, flashing us a smile. Something told me Mr. Malfoy had a different reason for hiring her.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, are these friends of yours?" The girl asked warmly. "Hello, my name's Maria." She offered her hand to me and I stared back, unable to shake it as my arms had been pinned behind my back by Rodolphus.

"Maria, that's enough. Back to work." Fastida Malfoy told her sharply. Maria dropped her hand, gave Mrs. Malfoy a small curtsey of apology and hurried off down the hallway.

"So… care to explain, Lucius?" His mother asked.

"We're taking them hostage and then we may kill them to get revenge on two people who refused to join our group, whose purpose is to rid the world of mudbloods," Malfoy said honestly. There was silence.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Take them into the cellar! After all, I refuse to have anyone say that my family aren't doing some good in the Wizarding world. Lucius, you've made me proud today." Fastida exclaimed cheerfully, her face breaking into a smile for the first time since we'd arrived. She ruffled Malfoy's hair fondly and gestured for everyone to follow her, as she made her way into the kitchen.

Everyone traipsed into the kitchen and a house elf ran over to greet us. "Squeaky, what are you doing here? I told you to go and clean the bathroom," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Squeaky only came to tell Mistress that there is an owl for Master Malfoy," Squeaky replied, looking anxious. It was then that I noticed that the house elf was clutching onto a piece of parchment. I considered, momentarily, whether or not to make a grab for the letter but realised it would be a hopeless cause.

Bellatrix took a hold of James, while Lucius snatched the letter from Squeaky's hands. Squeaky gave him a low bow and disappeared with a pop. Lucius unfolded the letter and Rodolphus dragged me backwards, purposely making sure I couldn't see what it said. "This isn't good… they've already found the girl…"

My heart was thudding in my chest. Who was the girl? Mary? If it was did that mean that someone knew they were missing? "Damn. You wiped her memory though?" Bellatrix said.

"Rodolphus did."

"Noo, I didn't…" Rodolphus shook his head slowly.

"You had better be kidding!" Bellatrix shouted. "Oh Merlin, I do not believe this! If you didn't wipe her memory, she's going to know that these two are missing!"

"So? It's not like they can find us," Lucius tried to reassure her.

"Maybe not but it's still risky! Why couldn't you just modify her memory! It's a simple charm! Then we would have had more time! We would have had an extra week!"

"I'm sorry, ok!" Lucius shouted back.

"Just get them down into the cellar," Bellatrix yelled. Not daring to reply, Malfoy threw open a door, revealing a steep staircase. Malfoy grabbed James off Bellatrix and pushed him through the door. Rodolphus and I went after.

The cellar was dark like I had expected it to be. The room was covered in dust and there was no carpet on the hard stone floor. It was quite small as far as cellar's went and the only light in the room was from a small blacked out window in the top of the wall, far too high for either James or myself to reach it. There was nothing in the room, apart from two wooden chairs.

"SIT DOWN!" Rodolphus ordered me. He shoved me down onto the chair and pulled some rope from his pocket. He bound my hands together behind my back and tied some more around my chest and my waist, before finally tying my knees and feet together. They left my mouth uncovered because, as Lucius so kindly pointed out, no-one would hear us, even if we screamed until our faces turned blue.

James was thrown into the chair next to me and the silencing charm that Bellatrix had put upon him earlier was lifted. "Empty their pockets," Bellatrix shouted from the kitchen. A nifty summoning charm later and the entire contents on our pockets were held in Rodolphus' hands.

"What have we got here? A spare wand, two wallets, a phone… _two _mobile phones! Potter, we knew you'd sunk low but using muggle equipment? You really are a blood traitor!" Lucius snarled and Rodolphus sniggered along behind him. James ignored him.

The tune of '_Sexy Back_' rang into the room and I tried not to look worried, as Lucius grabbed my mobile phone and flipped it open. No-one spoke, while Lucius stared blankly at the mobile screen. "Guess who," Lucius eventually said, his eyes suddenly on me.

"Mary?" I asked.

"Sirius Black actually," Lucius replied, his gaze now burning into mine.

"Oh, you mean, Sirius White! He's my cousin you see-"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Willow. I know that it is Sirius Black. Why is Sirius Black ringing you? I thought you two hated each other." Lucius said and he looked ready for a field day. "Does Bellatrix know about this?" I hoped not. If Bellatrix knew that I was dating the most hated person in her family, I doubted the consequences would be good.

"It's none of your business who calls her," James exclaimed angrily. Keep calm, I thought, they have no proof what so ever.

"He, err, must have got my, erm, number from a mutual friend," I lied uncertainly.

"I put it on her phone as joke," James added, being a much more accomplished liar than myself.

"OK then. Let's answer it then, shall we?" Lucius said, pressing the loudspeaker button on the mobile.

"Hey Rosa! Where are you?" Sirius asked on the other end of the phone.

"Sirius, mate, hi. I'm sorry about giving Rosa your number but it was just a bit of a prank, you know, because you two hate each other. I thought it would be fun." James tried his hardest to hint at Sirius.

"What the hell? Rosa? Where are you?"

"I'm at Lily's house," I said with a gulp. "Not that it's anything to do with you, Black."

There was a pause and I could almost hear Sirius becoming more and more suspicious. "Are you ok?" Sirius inquired.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Rosa-"

"It's Willow to you!"

"James? What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I answered before James had the chance to.

"Look… if you're still upset about me thinking we were in an open relationship…" Those were the words Lucius had been waiting for. The confirmation. I swore loudly. "Rosa? Are you still there?"

"SIRIUS! HELP! THEY'VE GOT US!" James shouted suddenly.

"James? Who's got you-" The line went dead, as Malfoy slammed the phone shut, looking furiously at James. "Rodolphus!"

"_CRUCIO_!" Lestrange shouted at James. The spell hit him and a terrible scream emitted from James' mouth. He was shaking with the pain so much that the chair fell over sideways, leaving James writhing in agony on the floor.

"Stop it! Please!" I yelled, unable to look at James, his screams scarring me enough.

Lucius waited another thirty seconds before allowing Rodolphus to lift the spell. James was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily on the floor, his eyes clenched closed against the pain. "We'll be back later. Don't go anywhere. Not that you can, of course." Lucius laughed at his own pathetic joke, before pulling Rodolphus out of the cellar.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **Alii, Mizsirius, SB-girl-4ever, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Kirah, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, queen5657, siriusly777, Winni3, JustAnotherCrazyWriter, summersgirl2526, Cassie93, bobbyandroque, Pen-to-paper scribble, STRAWBERR1, fantasygirl26????????????, Vampire-f4i, Shealtiel, MissJudged16, BrazenFerlie, GoTheDistance, itra, Padfoot x, padfootROX, .x.random.illusionz.x., -fancynancy-, Miss Mione, -Ivy-parker-, Jellyjade Bean **and **crazyanimallyr93** for reviewing last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in so long! It's been ages and I'm truly sorry but I've had so much homework (you would not believe) and I haven't been able to find the time. Thanks to **-Ivy-parker- **for: a) forcing me to start writing this chapter, b) for helping me with a few ideas and c) for watching Robin Hood with me and thinking Jonas Armstrong and Richard Armitage are FIT (which they SO ARE! But Jonas is mine and Richard is hers so back off!).

-x-

"YOUR HIGH HEELS! I WANT YOUR HIGH HEELS!" James yelled hysterically, staring at me with a wild look in his eye. My jaw dropped.

"Err, James... now isn't the time to start having sexuality issues-" I started to say, looking around nervously.

"I'M NOT HAVING SEXUALITY ISSUES!"

"Oh god! It's only been 10 minutes! COME BACK TO ME, JAMES! INSANITY IS A CHOICE NOT A FORCED ACT!" I shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! Do you want the Death Eaters to come back and kill us?!" James said, rolling his eyes.

"Not particularly but I stole these from Brendan and if we do survive then he will kill me instead," I explained. I looked down at my shiny purple stilettos... I really wasn't dressed for occasion but then again I hadn't exactly got up in the morning and thought 'hey, today's the perfect day for getting kidnapped!'

"Although you know of my secret desires to be a woman and have breasts of my own so I can feel them whenever I like, I was thinking of using them to cut myself free, then free you too, then we could attack the next death eater who comes down to check on us, steal their wands, fight our way out James Bond style... have you seen those films?" James stopped suddenly, looking at me expectantly.

"No..." I said.

"Oh well when we get out of here, you really have to watch it. ANYWAY, so I fight my way out James Bond style and you just fight your way out your way which isn't nearly as cool and then we steal two broomsticks, get on them, fly back to your house and regain our freedom!" James finished his speech with a slightly insane smile upon his face and a crazed glint in his eye. I just watched him, my mouth hanging open.

"Err... alright then," I replied slowly. "Will we have time to stop off for lunch? OH OH! WE COULD GO TO MCDONALDS!"

James blinked at me. And blinked again. He shook his head at me. "And to think you're supposed to be intelligent." He rolled his eyes. I glared. James started to shuffle around the floor, pulling his chair with him. He seemed to be struggling, so I tried to stretch my legs out as far as the ropes binding me would let me... which wasn't very far. It took James another five minutes to reach a position where he could grab my high heels. He grabbed the stiletto, yanking it from my foot. He fumbled with it for a bit and began to start rubbing it against the ropes around his wrists. After twenty minutes of anxious waiting (and my foot getting extremely cold because I was wearing very thin tights and stone floors are generally cold), James managed to pull his wrists free.

"YAY!" I shouted joyfully.

"WOO! OH YEAH! TAKE THAT BASTARDS!" James whooped as best as he was still lying on the floor tied to a chair. "GO US! WE ROCK! YOU DON'T!"

"James..."

"UH HUH! UH HUH! UP YOURS YOU MANWHORES! CALL YOURSELF DEATH EATERS, EH? WELL WE SHOWED YOU!" James shouted, laughing like a mad man.

"JAMES!" I shouted.

"WHAT?" James said. "YOU'RE INTERRUPTING THE HIGHLIGHT OF MY DAY HERE!"

"JAMES!" I shouted again.

"WHAT?! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE WOMAN!"

"YOU HAVE ONLY MANAGED TO FREE YOUR WRISTS, YOU ARE STILL TIED TO A CHAIR, I AM STILL TIED TO A CHAIR, THE CELLAR DOOR IS STILL LOCKED, THERE ARE STILL DEATH EATERS GUARDING THE DOOR AND UNLESS THEY ARE INCREDIBLY DEAF THEN THEY CAN HEAR EVERY WORD WE ARE SAYING, WHICH ISN'T SURPRISING AS WE ARE SHOUTING AT THE TOP OF OUR BLOODY VOICES!" I screamed.

There was silence.

"Ah. Right. Slipped my mind, that did." James said, coughing awkwardly. More silence.

"Maybe now would be a good time to start trying to free the rest of your body and thinking about how you're going to free me too otherwise we're going to be dead within the next hour," I told him, trying to be calm. James didn't reply but quickly started to cut the ropes around his chest. They frayed and broke and it was only James' legs bound to the chair. He undid them with his hands and got to his feet.

"Quick, hurry up," I whispered. I could hear somebody walking down the stairs, talking. James pulled on the ropes binding me and managed to pull the knot apart. I started undoing my legs. Finally we were both freed.

"SHIT! WHAT DO WE DO FOR WEAPONS?!" James suddenly said.

"HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW? THIS WAS ALL YOUR CLEVER IDEA!" I replied. I looked around the cellar desperately. "I know! The chairs!"

"Great thinking!" James said, grabbing his chair. I grabbed mine too. The voice was getting louder now and suddenly the footsteps stopped. James and I rushed over to stand by each side of the doorway and held our chairs in the air; we were ready to fight our way out! James Bond style! (I really needed to watch those films- even Lily recommended them and Lily spends her life reading books, so they had to be good.)

The door was flung open. "ATTACK! KILL THEM ALL!" James screeched. We screamed and hit over chairs over the person standing in the doorway. It was only after we had hit the person three times over the head with our chairs that we realised that the person wasn't actually a person at all... no, it wasn't Voldemort... it was a house elf instead.

"Ow... Squeaky hurting..." The house elf said, twitching on the floor and holding its eye. Two plates of food lay smashed on the floor. I didn't think I'd ever felt so awful in my life.

"Oh shit. We just ruined all the food." James said, shaking his head.

"Oh no..." I said, dropping to my knees.

"I know! It was LASAGNE too!" James added, groaning.

"I attacked a defenceless creature," I said. I felt ashamed at myself but I could feel my eyes starting to sting. The house elf started gasping for air and beckoned for me to come closer.

"Oh wow! Rosa! Look! Maybe it's going to be like one of those muggle movies where someone's dying and then they leave all their fortunes to some random stranger who happens to be there!" James told me excitedly.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLY INSENSITIVE," I hissed at him.

"WELL... WHAT ABOUT THE LASAGNE! YOU WEREN'T SYMPATHETIC ABOUT THAT!" James hissed back.

"Squeaky... Squeaky says..." The house elf started to say. I crawled over to sit by her, trying to hear what she was saying. James sat behind me, craning to hear too.

"Squeaky wants... Dobby... to know that... she loves him..." Squeaky managed to say.

"Who the fuck's Dobby?" James said in my ear. "SORRY- WE- DO- NOT- SPEAK- HOUSE-ELF!" James said slowly. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Tell Dobby... that... before Squeaky goes... to sleep at night... she thinks of him... and her heart fills with love that she... never knew... existed... until she... met him..." Squeaky said, now wheezing and coughing.

"ASK HER ABOUT THE MONEY! ASK HER ABOUT THE MONEY!" James chanted next to me, jumping around.

"Squeaky knows that you... are kind for... staying with her while... she... is dying..." Squeaky managed to say.

"No! You're not dying! I swear!" I said, biting my lip and avoiding her gaze.

"Squeaky knows, Miss... to you... she leaves... 1000 galleons..."

"AND- TO- JAMES- POTTER- THAT'S- JAMES- WITH- A- J!" James said loudly to Squeaky.

"How the hell does James NOT have a J?!" I said, turning to look at him with disbelief.

"Merlin, you're so stupid sometimes. You can spell it with a G too. Dur." James laughed and shook his head at me. I blinked slowly. "What?"

"THAT SPELLS GAMES YOU FOOL!" I shouted.

"NO IT DOESN'T! AM I RIGHT? I'M RIGHT! BACK ME UP HERE, BEAKY!" James said. Squeaky was busy having a coughing fit in the corner of the room, unnoticed by me and James.

"HER NAME IS SQUEAKY, NOT BEAKY!" I yelled. "YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON I'VE MET WHOSE SHOE SIZE IS BIGGER THAN THEIR IQ!"

"I'M A SIZE 9! AND A HALF! WHAT SHOE SIZE ARE YOU?!"

"WHY THE HELL DOES THAT MATTER?!"

"TELL ME!"

"I'M A SIZE 5!"

"Is it just me, Malfoy, or do these shoes make me look too feminine?" James and I slowly turned around, curses flying through my head. There stood Lestrange, Malfoy and Bellatrix, all pointing their wands at us., Lestrange wearing Brendan's stilettos on his feet and with a hand on his hip.

"Bellatrix's shoes are nicer though," Malfoy said, ever the suck up. Bellatrix smirked triumphantly, looking down at her own green high heels.

"You know my brother has those shoes and I have to say they look ten times better on him," I told her. James started coughing to disguise the laugh he had let slip. Bellatrix glared.

"So you thought you'd try and escape did you? AND by killing the Malfoy's family house elf!" Bellatrix said coldly. She was now fingering James' hair with the tip of her wand. James looked at her, disgusted.

"YEAH! AND SHE MADE REALLY GOOD HOT CHOCOLATE!" Malfoy shouted, furious.

"She's dead?" I asked, trying not to look bothered.

"Yeah." Bellatrix replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a murderer..." I said. I looked at Bellatrix, feeling horrified

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Scum killed even scummier scum, you'll get over it. Now the actual problem here is how you are going to afford to buy a new house elf-" Malfoy started to say.

"Woah, we're not buying you a new house elf!" James said.

"Yeah! You're not getting a knut of our money!" I added defensively. James and I nodded triumphantly at each other and glared at the death eaters.

"Fine. We thought you'd say that. You'll have to be the house elves instead." Bellatrix told us, grinning manically.

"Err, say again?" James said uncertainly. Bellatrix started to laugh crazily.

"O-K... someone's gone a bit mad..." I stated nervously.

Bellatrix laughed even harder and more hysterically. Lestrange stopped looking at MY stilettos in his hand mirror and looked at Bellatrix with a demented grin. Malfoy looked at them both and started grinning too.

"Alright, is this some kind-of inside joke that everyone knows apart from us?" I asked, exchanging confused looks with James.

Malfoy and Lestrange joined in the laughter this time. "OK, Bellatrix... put the wand down and back away slowly... no-one need get hurt..." James said slowly to her. She suddenly stopped laughing and shoved her wand to the top of his throat.

"We may find this funny but you certainly won't. Malfoy, go and get some old sheets, throw them in the mud in the garden, then throw them in the pond and bring them back in. We're going to make them into the perfect house elves!" Bellatrix instructed, not taking her mocking stare from James and myself. Malfoy nodded, grinning, and ran off. Lestrange looked at Bellatrix for a few moments, before following him.

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	26. sorry not an update

WTFudge

(NOT AN UPDATE) 

**A/N: **Ok. I am sorry if unfortunately writing this fanfiction is not my first priority in life at the moment but I have more important things such as GCSEs to be worrying about. My life right now consists just of homework and coursework and that is it. I don't have any free time! If I had, I would be writing this story, as surprisingly I do like it as much as the next reviewer. However, I don't appreciate being called lazy in reviews because it really isn't fair, as I am under a lot of pressure at school (if any of you know at all what a private school is like, then you'll get what I'm on about) to mantain a straight A average in grades and to get all As in my mocks. So I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed but I didn't want to put an Author's Note explaining why because the readers of WTFudge would get an email alert saying I'd updated when in fact I haven't and then they'd be disappointed. Unfortunately some reviewers left me no choice.

Again I apologise. I really miss writing this story but my qualifications are more important at this moment in time.

Sorry.

- Fluff

(Thanks to all the people who read my fanfic (: )


	27. Chapter 27

WTFudge

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks) 

Thanks to: **Sirie, Nick-4ever, padfootROX, Cassie93, JustAnotherCrazyWriter, summersgirl2526, Padfoot and Stacey, Wicked Shadow16, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, siriusly777, pipilo, fantasygirl26, itra, riddiculusvampire, Sirius-Baby, STRAWBERR1, Sarah's Scribbles, crazylily, Pen-to-paper scribble, Shealtiel, mind drifter, Galloping-Gernumblies, spondge bob, x3Biscuit, sonii, belliesgonagetcha, queen5657, Loz727, baby blue eyes10, xSlytherclaWx, Akurei3, Wizard-in-Disguise **and** CatchDaSnith-HeDeservesPai... **for reviewing last chapter.

**  
Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

**  
A/N: **I love my reviewers so much, especially everyone who gave me support with my lack of time. Thank you. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards but I wanted to update for you lot. Hope it doesn't disappoint. OH and Dobby was intended to be Dobby Snr. a.k.a Dobby's father.

-x-

"You know if you'd told me a month ago that I would be out shopping for You Know Who's birthday present with the Slytherins while dressed as a house elf, I wouldn't have believed you," James told me glumly. I sighed and continued looking through the wracks of multi-coloured robes in the plus size section. "And in Madam Malkin's, as well. I'm not coming here ever again for fear of being recognised."

"The chance that we might be recognised is what I am praying for," I muttered under my breath, dropping my voice as Bellatrix walked by to go and lecture Malfoy, who was busy admiring a purple witch's hat in the mirror.

When we had first discovered that we would be going to Diagon Alley for shopping, the relief I had felt was hard to imagine. After being forced to cook, clean and sing lullabies to Malfoy all week, I felt like I deserved a break from everything. It seemed like finally luck was going our way; after all, surely badly tailored clothes made from dirty sheets and our rather dishevelled appearances wouldn't fool anybody. Apparently I had been completely wrong, as so far no-one had so much as glanced at us, let alone recognised us.

"What? But that doesn't make any sense," James said. I held up some pink and white polka dot robes against him, considered it, shook my head and placed them back on the rail. I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him further into the crowds of people.

"Of course it does, I've been thinking about-" I started to speak but I was interrupted when a wand was suddenly thrust in between myself and James and I was met with the angry face of Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What have I told you?! You are not allowed to make your pathetic little escape plans in the first person! Do you want to be crucio'd?" He threatened us.

"Rosa is very sorry, Master," I replied hurriedly, giving a quick curtsey. "Anymore plans Rosa wishes to think of will be done in the third person." Rodolphus seemed satisfied by this and looked expectantly over at James, waiting for his apology. I nudged him hard in the ribs.

"I..." I whacked him, "sorry, James is..." James struggled to get the words out.

"OHOH, ROD, COME QUICK! I JUST FOUND A GREEN TIE THAT'S THE EXACT SAME SHADE AS YOUR EYES!" Malfoy squealed from the other side of the shop. Rodolphus kept his eyes on us for a few seconds, clearly torn between what to do and I was given the chance to realise that Malfoy was, in fact, right- the tie in Malfoy's hands _really_ would compliment his eyes. Rodolphus was watching me with a suspicious look.

"Rosa and James are sorry. They won't disobey again," I said.

It was clear that Rodolphus didn't believe a word that I had said but eventually the green tie seemed like an opportunity that was too good to miss. "You'd better not or you both know what will happen," he snarled at us. He lowered his wand and looked over at Malfoy. "OH MY GOD, LUCIUS, YOU'RE SO RIGHT! IT MATCHES THAT TOP I BOUGHT YESTERDAY AS WELL!" They both squealed together and Rodolphus ran over to him, looking delighted.

James and I exchanged dark looks, before heading nearer to the front of the shop, away from their listening ears. "You don't suppose that we could just make a run for it, do you?" James suggested half-heartedly. I glanced longingly over at the front door; it could only be twenty metres away from us at the most. It was so tempting...

"No, we can't risk it. Besides, we haven't got our wands. What chance do we have without them against four armed Death Eaters?" I asked, trying not to sound as pessimistic as I felt.

"Three. Snape nipped off to Ann Summers to get some pink lingerie," James told me. I scowled at the mention of that backstabber. Ever since he had showed up at Malfoy Manor, bringing his words of comfort (a.k.a informing me how Sirius was back with my cousin and telling James how Lily had gone back to hating him), I had been unable to stand the mention of his name. It was true that I hadn't trusted him, even when he was dating my mother, but I didn't think even Snape could be capable of holding his ex's daughter captive. After all the bonding time we'd spent gardening- what a bastard.

"What is _that_?!" Bellatrix asked, appearing behind us and snatching the white robes that James had been looking at from his grasp. She held them between her fore finger and thumb, eyeing them with disgust. "He's the Dark Lord, not Jesus re-incarnated!"

"Actually I thought it was more Mother Teresa," I commented.

"I?" Bellatrix challenged me, snarling.

"I mean... sorry, Rosa means, actually Rosa thought it was more Mother Teresa," I said in correction. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at me, before throwing the robes on the floor.

"This is what I think of these robes- RODOLPHUS," Bellatrix said, smirking at us. She snapped her fingers. James, Bellatrix and myself looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. "RODOLPHUS!" She hollered angrily. Rodolphus heard her this time and quickly thrust the green tie back into Malfoy's hands, rushing over to us.

"What?" He asked, glaring at James and myself.

"I said, THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF THESE ROBES," Bellatrix practically shouted. Rodolphus realised what she meant and his expression turned from one of confusion to menace, as he jumped repeatedly on the robes. James and I watched, wide-eyed. The shop assistant behind the counter didn't even look up while this was going on, making it clear that the Death Eaters obviously shopped in Madam Malkin's often. As if to prove a point, James nudged me and nodded over to the assistant, who was being handed a fluorescent yellow store card to pay for the tie.

Rodolphus got tired from all the jumping and stopped. Bellatrix gave us a smug look, as if to say 'check us bad asses', before turning on her heel and stomping off to another part of the shop. Rodolphus hurried back over to Malfoy.

"Dear god, PLEASE tell me you have a plan for escaping!" James pleaded. His expression of horror obviously mimicked mine.

"I do," I said, surprisingly myself.

"Really?" James asked, his voice betraying him by showing the evident surprise at the fact that Rosa did in fact have a plan. For once. I glared at him. "I mean, OH, really? That's not unusual! What is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seduction."

"Seduction?" James sounded confused. I nodded, a small smile creeping onto my face. It must have been the first time in almost a week that I had smiled and it felt really strange to be doing so then. "What do you mean that you are going to _seduce_ one of the Death Eaters? But, what about Sirius?"

"It's not like it would be genuine and from what Snape's been saying Sirius hasn't exactly been acting like an angel," I snapped. I hadn't meant to get angry or show that Snape had actually got to me after he had told me that information, but I could tell from the expression on James' face that he had suddenly realised that it had effected me.

"You honestly believe that?" James asked, sighing. He gave me a pitying look.

"Don't stare at me like that! And besides, can you blame me? How many girlfriends has Sirius actually had that he hasn't cheated on?" I said with a challenging tone. I knew I had won the battle because James looked genuinely stumped as to how to reply. "Besides, who said I meant me?"

James looked up at me, shaking his head vigrously. "NO. I'm not seducing Bellatrix."

"I didn't say Bellatrix..." I replied casually and I was smiling again when I said this. I glanced over at Malfoy, who was doing ninja poses in the mirror nearby. James followed my gaze and gasped aloud.

"Malfoy?" he hissed to me. "No way! You seduce him!"

"Please, he's so obviously gay," I replied, rolling my eyes at James.

"He spent half of seventh year shagging Sirius' cousin, Narcissa, in every broom closet available. How can he be straight?" James argued. I sighed; he had a good point there.

"I'm back, bitches!" James and I looked over at the doorway, where Snape was standing, proudly displaying his many Ann Summers bags. He caught my eye and I glared, turning away from him to examine a pair of black Hogwarts robes. I ran my thumb over the Hogwarts crest, before moving onto the next rail of robes. _Maternity_. Well, who said I couldn't have my fun?

"Good, we were getting bored," Malfoy moaned. I heard James snort beside me and I grinned, spotting the green tie hanging loosely around Rodolphus' neck. The three Slytherins looked over at us.

"Have the house elves been behaving?" Snape asked loudly.

"Not at all. I don't know why we have slaves- they're so useless," Malfoy agreed. It was obvious that they were enjoying themselves from the childish sniggering that was going on between them. "I have an idea for entertainment actually."

"Really? I didn't know he had a brain," James muttered in my ear.

"Ever heard of a thing called House Elf Duelling?" The bags that I had been holding for Bellatrix that she had bought from Zonko's earlier in the afternoon fell from my hands to the floor. I cursed under my breath and dropped to my knees, starting to pick everything up. James stooped down to help me and, judging from the look on his face, he had heard Malfoy's words as well as I had.

The three boys were laughing now. "That is a wonderful idea," Snape said.

"We can set up a ring in my back garden," Malfoy told them gleefully. My heart was beating at an alarming rate, as I realised that meant we only had an hour tops to think of a plan to escape before they forced us to duel.

"Why wait?" Snape asked with a careless shrug. "After all, we can have our fun right now, if we just take them outside." Make that precisely one minute to think of an escape plan.

"Hey. You're right. Let's do it; before Bellatrix gets out of the changing rooms," Rodolphus stated, saying the last part under his breath. The other two nodded anxiously at the mention of their group leader. "Potter, Willow, get over here now." We had no choice but to do as we were told and we traipsed our way over to stand in front of them. Malfoy grabbed my arm and Snape and Rodolphus took a hold of James. We were frog-marched out into the street and into the large bustling crowds of witches and wizards going about their weekend shopping.

"OK. Go on then," exclaimed Malfoy, sitting back against a pillar to watch.

"Oh, I have some popcorn," Rodolphus said excitedly and he pulled a bag out of his pocket. I vaguely wondered why on earth Rodolphus carried popcorn around on himself but realised that it was obviously for strange occasions such as the one we were in now. Snape shoved his hand into the bag and grabbed a handful of the salted snacks, stuffing them into his mouth.

"Can James and Rosa have any?" James asked hopefully. They didn't need to reply to his request, as their expressions really did just tell us all we needed to know. I sighed in defeat.

"Why aren't you fighting yet?" Snape demanded to know, though, unfortunately for us, his mouth was still full and we were forced to duck as bits of half chewed popcorn flew through the air.

"Rosa is not going to fight James," I replied, glaring at them.

"Exactly," James said.

"The winner gets their freedom," Malfoy said lazily.

"This is ridiculous, we're close friends. We've been through too much to start tearing pieces out of each other-" I began to say but I was interrupted as James let out a war cry and lunged at me. My mouth dropped. "JAMES! YOU BASTARD!"

"Rosa, it's my freedom we're talking about here," James said back. "Don't start acting like a girl and taking it personally- AH!" James screamed, as I jumped on him and started pulling his fair. "NOT THE HAIR! TOO FAR!"

"I'LL BE GOING FOR THE BALLS NEXT!" I shouted. James reached up and pulled my top down, exposing my bra. One of the Death Eaters wolf-whistled, as I was forced to let go of James and try and cover myself up. James took the opportunity to tackle me again and the two of us rolled around, pulling each other's hair.

"This is like ten times better than watching actual house elves," I heard Rodolphus cheer, as Malfoy and Snape egged us on.

"You are being so selfish!" James yelled to me. I kicked him, missing his balls by inches.

"I didn't attack you, James, it was the other way round," I replied, gasping for breath as James winded me with a punch. I tried to trip James up but he saw it coming and rolled out of the way. I managed to straddle James and slapped him hard, partly to try and get him to see some kind of sense and stop the mayhem.

"OH MY GOD! HOUSE ELF FIGHTING! WOW! LET'S WATCH!" A voice from a short distance away shrieked with glee. James and I froze, his arm in mid-punch and my hand hovering over his cheek, ready to strike again. I looked up and saw my brother rushing towards us.

"BRENDAN!" I screamed. James looked at me, horrified. No sound had come out. I clutched my throat and looked over at Malfoy, who was smirking at me, his wand pointed at both of us.

"Carry on fighting or I will crucio you both," Malfoy snarled to us. James and I didn't have the chance to, however, as Brendan had stopped just a few feet away from us. Rodolphus and Snape instantly jumped up, grabbing us both and turning us to face away from Brendan.

"Hey, why did it stop?" Brendan asked, fighting to try and catch a glimpse of James and myself. My heart had moved into my throat, as I prayed that he would some how manage to recognise us. I wiped the mud from my face as best as I could, the tears that were now streaming down my cheeks helping to clear them. James noticed and squeezed my hand, though I could practically hear his own heart beating as loud as mine. Neither of us dared to move any more, as we felt both of the Death Eaters holding us press their wands against our backs.

"It just did, alright gay boy?!" Malfoy said angrily.

"But I wanted to see the show," I could tell from the tone of Brendan's voice that he would be pouting by this point.

"Come on, Brendan, let's just go." That was Mary. I was sure of it.

I could hear footsteps approaching us, I was sure of it. I tried to look behind me but Rodolphus forced me to face forwards again. It was then that I realised how much warmer I was feeling. It had been unbelievably cold ever since we had first set foot out of the house, so it seemed strange that the warmth I could feel was from in front of me and not next to me where James was standing close. The next thing that happened to me took all of my will power not to let out a scream of shock- I felt someone's fingers graze against my cheek. I didn't dare breath. What the hell was going on? Was I going mad?

"Rosa, don't worry," James whispered, trying to hide the fear he was feeling. "We'll be fine." He obviously had written my strange behaviour off as being scared. I didn't reply and I doubted my body would have allowed me to even if I could. No, I was sure of it; someone _was _caressing my cheek. The warmth was suddenly on my hand as well, as skin made contact with mine and someone's fingers enclosed around mine. I was pressed against someone's body. Then suddenly grey eyes were searching mine. I knew those eyes.

It was lucky that Sirius had taken a hold of my hand and was able to pull me down, as otherwise I wouldn't have been quick enough in ducking when half a dozen spells shot through the air. I looked up. Brendan had grabbed Malfoy around the neck and Mary was pointing her wand at Bellatrix, who had appeared, too late, in the shop entrance, dressed from head to foot in some rather fetching orange robes. Lily was lying across James, shielding him from the spells, and Bridget and Remus had their wands pointing at Malfoy. Rodolphus was out cold on the cobbled pavement, Sirius' doing, as I took note of the wand in his hand.

Then Sirius' mouth was covering mine and his arms were holding me to him and Lily was crying and hugging James and then Brendan wouldn't let go of me and Bridget was crying as well but I was safe. **I was safe.**

-x-

**Please R&R!**


	28. not an update an apology

WTFudge

**NOT AN UPDATE**

By Fluff

(xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks)

Thanks to: **xSlytherclaWx, padfootROX, Friar_Freaking_Lawrence, siriusly777, BrazenFerlie, -LadyLuckxo, shougen, JustAnotherCrazyWriter, Shealtiel, summersgirl2526, Ritergrl, Snuffles-sweetie, Padfoot_x, blueapplepie, pipilo, riddiculusvampire, mind_drifter, anon, AChangeForTheBetter, LaurenxPotter, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, queen5657, Rose_Petal_Princess, crazyanimallvr93, MissJudged16, Notice327, LibidinosusAngelusAmansYugi **(I congratulate you on the hardest pen name to type ever :P), **Lugia_Smiles, LILYandJAMESareCUTE, Meme0, MissBlack2, , InstantlyInsane, Vampire-f4i, starshine44, SquintandProud-x, xBlackx, chaucolai, SpasticImpulses, rrrr, Ivy** and **treelover4855 **for reviewing last chapter.

**  
Disclaimer:** This applies to the whole story because I know I'll forget to post this on every chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and Rosa, Brendan, Bambi, Larry, Mrs. Willow... ok, basically any characters you don't recognise. However, Bridget Daltrey belongs to Sarah's Scribbles, who has kindly let me use her in this story.

-x-

Hi everyone. :)

I doubt anyone remembers this story (to those of you who left this on story alert and are now trying to remember) but I just wanted to say sorry. I remembered my password to my FF account a couple of weeks ago and since then I've been looking through the reviews and re-reading this fic and, apart from feeling guilty for leaving it unfinished, I've realised how much I really miss writing this story.

So I have a proposition. I've messed my readers, around enough as it is, but I'd like to try and make up for it by giving you the choice (if any of you are still bothered) about whether or not I should update this story. I would love to and if I do, I promise to try my hardest to make it the most amazing (try being the key word there :P) and longest chapter yet. But instead of just updating out of the blue after a year, I thought I'd first give readers the option of whether or not they want an update after so long, **or** if they'd rather I left WTFudge as it is at this moment in time (for reasons such as it's been too long since I updated, you don't want me to spoil it or cause you just don't give a fuck xD).

Your decision. :) And again, so sorry. I really can't express how sorry I am to everyone for my abandonment of this story. If you decide you don't want an update, then I just want to say thank you to every person who has read and enjoyed this fanfic over the years.

Lots of love,

Fluff xx

Note: If the majority want an update, I promise to start the chapter right away, but it won't be up until Friday earliest (probably longer, as I want to make it good) because I have my GCSE results due on Thursday.


End file.
